


To Veer the Tides

by Ult_Geek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Background nijihai, Betrayal, Depictions of DID, Developing Relationship, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Pining, Politics, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Violence, akafuri - Freeform, don't worry you probably won't miss them, implied Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou - Freeform, implied NijiHai, slow burn akashi/furihata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek
Summary: Furihata hears rumours of Akashi Seijuurou, vile and vicious, spinning tales of how he is a cursed existence that brings downfall to all who know him. Passing stories such as this would not bother him, if not for the fact that they were to be wed.Akashi knows of these rumours and wears them like an infested shroud, a reminder that he was once the heir of Rakuzan, and now the pawn of the very land that brought about his downfall.Both forced to follow a course set by hands that are not their own.Will they veer the tides?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Background Polyamory - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 99





	1. Blood On Frosted Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Porch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Porch/gifts).



> This fic was born out of a need for Arranged Marriage, fantasy AU for AkaFuri.  
> The myths, culture, clothing, architecture, flora and fauna, the mythical creatures, are all based on Japanese and Chinese culture, history and folklore. The aesthetics of it is based on Xianxia and Xuanhuan genres.  
> There is going to be a lot of descriptions of Akashi's Dissociative Disorder, and the characters often misconstrue, mock and misunderstand his condition, but this does not reflect my opinions on said disorder. I'd also like to add that I;m not in any shape or form an expert in DID and thus, the portrayal of this is quite possibly filled with errors and misconceptions so do not use this as a reference to understand this because it is inaccurate(though I've tried my best to make it realistic).  
> The characters will often say, take part, and condone things which I myself do not. They do not reflect my opinions, please keep that in mind. 
> 
> For details of the setting of the land and political system, please refer to the End Notes.

Dust arose in the training grounds of the Camellia Manor, residence of the House of Kiyoshi. The spring sun was kind to the young disciples who practiced their swords with earnest, the voice of their teacher echoing in their minds harshly though she was not present.

They feared their teacher but they were young, barely having crossed seventeen springs, and the drills made their arms ache and legs tremble. Like all those who grew bored and tired, the murmurs began slowly like rustle of wind against grass. Gossip.

It was discouraged within the main clan. Those who lived in Seirin’s land and were loyal to the Kiyoshi name must follow its rules. ‘Honesty Above’, were the words of the clan, and gossip tended to oppose this. Still, it would be a miracle if they did not speak of the upcoming event. After all, it involved someone the young disciples shared a bond with.

“Have you heard?” one began, sword almost slipping through sweaty and worn fingers. “The man he’s marrying is apparently bloodthirsty.”

“And what makes you think that?” a reply.

With hesitance, the rumours were recounted. “Well, you know, three years ago, during the siege on Rakuzan, the Rakuzan heir killed a hundred of ours and Teikou’s soldiers.”

“So what?” Nonchalance, and a practiced ease when pulling back the glinting sword.

“Our senior is marrying that man! They say the former heir inherited the deceased Rakuzan Lord’s madness!” Panic and anguish. How could one pay attention when a friend was in danger? “Are you seriously not bothered?”

“What can we do?” a swing below, and a step forward. “Defy Lord Kiyoshi’s orders? Stop the engagement?”

“Of course not! But, but still!”

“Just do the drills properly, or Teacher Aida will have words to say.”

“Why are you speaking?” a booming voice silenced the chatter in an instant. Standing at the covered, raised platform that lead into the main house was the second-in-command to the General, Captain Hyuuga Junpei. 

“Restart the drills!” he ordered, and they fell back into position. “Izuki, monitor them.”

They groaned simultaneously. None could slack off if ‘Hawk-Eye’ Izuki Shun kept watch. Their Teacher had commanded that they must always use their full strength, and they could not use _Sen_.

Sen, was the energy that was infused into every living being. Those who were gifted and trained could manifest Sen into any manner they wanted. Children who showed potential were enrolled for training with the main clan. Most used it for amplifying pre-existing qualities, like strength and speed. Those were the basics.

The other aspect, was specialization. Fourth Rank Izuki Shun’s 'Eagle-Eye' was one such specialization. It depended solely on the individual’s imagination what they did with their ability.

Still, they had been practicing for two hours continuously. Perhaps, infusing just a little would cause no harm. 

“You guys, don’t do that.” Izuki had easily spotted those that tried to cheat. “I can totally _Sen_ -se it.”

A collective thought; ‘How is _this_ guy Third Rank?’

“I had trouble too you know,” he continued sympathetically. “But Sen becomes a crutch if you always use it. Those who can’t use it have only themselves to depend on in a fight.”

They nodded, a little guilty, and restarted. “If only Senior Furihata were here,” one of them whined. “At least he healed us up after practices.”

Another nodded. “He even helped us recharge.”

“I still can’t believe he’s getting married to a rumoured madman.”

Shun wanted to comment, but they had fallen silent after that. He agreed with their sentiment, he was under firm belief that this engagement to the former Rakuzan heir was wrong. His junior Kouki was as kind as one could get.

When everyone chose to use Sen for offensive techniques, Kouki chose to use it for healing. He specialized in replenishing others’ Sen, which gave him the ability to alter moods and emotions by manipulating their Sen to an extent. It was thankless and would not benefit him whatsoever, but that was what he chose to do.

After practice, Kouki would go up to every disciple and help them first before tending to himself. Shun wondered how he could just watch such a person be doomed to marry a man who ruthlessly slaughtered approximately hundred soldiers at the mere age of sixteen.

But none could intervene.

Not even the young heirs of the House could stop it.

. . .

Kouki stared at the letter on his desk.

The penmanship would put practiced artists to shame. But the words read like a letter sent in by a local clan leader reporting on issues with the forging equipment. Kouki had read enough of such letters to know what business-talk looked like, and such concise writing would gain the envy of every calligrapher.

This heartless, dry letter, stating the approval of the engagement was what put things into perspective.

The Furihata Clan was under the House of Kiyoshi. It was a smaller clan, and had completely fallen during an attack by another clan which had wanted to revolt against the Kiyoshi name. There was nothing left of them except for himself and his brother.

Due to the loyalty exhibited by his clan, the Second Lady of the Kiyoshi name had suggested Kouki and his brother Kouta’s adoption into the main house. Thus, from the age of five, Kouki grew up in the Camellia Manor, assisting the young lords of the house, Teppei and Taiga.

He barely remembered his family, neither did his brother, though he was two years older. The Furihata clan and the days spent with his family were akin to a fever dream. But he knew well that he was rescued. His life was not a gift, but an exchange.

Lifelong loyalty in return for a home.

It was not bad at all. They had gotten very lucky. Kouta had often assisted Teppei, until he had gotten married to a girl from a clan in Shuutoku. No one was opposed since she was heir to a rather large family. The affair was grand and held in Shuutoku lands. Kouta got his happy ending, in a way. Things went smoothly.

Kouki had expected the same for himself. He was not significant enough to give any political advantage, so he was free to choose. What he had forgotten momentarily, was that he was still under the command of the House of Kiyoshi.

Kouta got lucky.

The same could not be said for himself.

He took up the paper in his hand and sighed.

In a matter of hours, he would be engaged. Then in a week’s time, married.

Marriage is often touted to be the final destination for romantic endeavours. Kouki would be lying if he never dreamt of finding love. He had a vague vision of how things would go. The steps went as follows;

Fall in love with another disciple, court them, then get married in a farther future. The end.

Perhaps, strolling through the gardens at the back together, or visiting the town to see the Red Robin trees and buying some snacks along the way. Maybe, he would confess, or maybe they would. Their feelings would be mutually realized as they stood under a summer night during the Founding Festival, the moon and the stars witness to their love.

Such dreams were effectively killed, burned and buried when he received news from the Second Lady of the House, Kiyoshi-Kagami Isla, who informed him after returning from the monthly meeting of the Seven Houses that he would be marrying the former heir to the Rakuzan land.

That was four months ago.

He cried that night. He was miserable the entirety of the month and did nothing to hide it.

There were more than enough stories about the terrors of the Akashi family. How they were ruthless, how they knew no feeling nor pain, how they wanted to rule above the Seven Houses, how they wanted to rule the Land of Setharno on their own.

Most of all, there were stories about their fall.

Of how Lady Shiori died, how Lord Akashi Masaomi lost his mind, and of how the sole heir of the House was equal in lunacy to his father, and dyed the halls of Rakuzan’s Chrysanthemum Tower crimson with the blood of soldiers in an act of revenge.

Stories of Akashi Seijuurou.

He had met him before, when they were eleven. They had studied in Teikou together for four years, but were in different classes. Of course they were, since he was an heir, and young Lords were educated differently than their future servants.

Seijuurou was aloof, merciless in sparring and surpassed everyone in all the five skills a Lord must excel in. Poetry, Calligraphy, Swordsmanship, Music and Sen, none could defeat him. He was not insane in any sense of the word. Simply competent in all that he did and thirsty for excellence. 

But they had never spoken to each other, not more than the obligatory greetings when crossing paths. He had not met him since they were fifteen either. The death of his father and the annihilation of an entire clan under the House of Akashi, and stripping away his rights to Rakuzan would have definitely changed him.

Was he mad? Or was he just pained and did not know how to show it?

Whatever it was, he would know someday. They would be tied together for life after all.

The letter showed him that marriage was a contract, and that this was a physical manifestation of the strengthening bonds between Teikou and Seirin.

Seijuurou’s uncle was the Lord of Teikou. He had led the Siege on the House of Akashi. Seijuurou was taken into Teikou since they were family, and he was recognized as a member of the House of Mayuzumi, the ruling House of Teikou.

This was just another thing he had to do.

A knock on his door stole his attention.

“Furi! Can we come in?”

Shinji and Rinnosuke greeted him when he slid the door open. “Hey.” He greeted dully and invited them in. They held sets of fabrics and boxes in their hands, and placed them on his bed against the wall.

“I seriously can’t believe this is happening.” Said Kouki. “I can’t.”

The two looked at each other. “Don’t think too much about it. It’s, it’s like getting a roommate, sort of.”

He had heard it all. Still, going through it was different to explanations. Rinnosuke gestured something to Shinji.

“Oh, right, you have about an hour to get ready,” said Shinji, and pointed to the heap of fabrics and boxes. “And it’s going to take a while to get it all on right.”

Kouki took some of the red and orange silks in his hand. “I have no idea how to wear this.”

Shinji sat down in front of the low table. “Well, the whites should be first layer, then comes the colours of your own clan, then there’s orange and red on top. Probably.”

He groaned and cried into the fabric. “I’m going to embarrass myself on my engagement, that’s how this is going to go.” Pulling back, he looked at all the layers and the length. He only ever wore a pair of pants and a robe on top that reached around his ankles. These looked like a nightmare to walk in. Kouki was used to wearing lighter clothes. He didn’t need to wear anything large and gaudy, those were for Teppei and Taiga.

‘At least the chains and rings would make more sense to put on.’

He opened the two boxes and just felt dread settle in. Seirin was known for their military prowess, welding, and forging. So of course, in an engagement solely for showcasing the unity of two Houses, each land’s specialty had to be shown.

The jewels looked heavy, he was sure he would drown under their weight.

“Look I was kind of fine with this until about a minute ago,” said Kouki. “Then you brought this in. Do you want me to run away?”

“You don’t have anyone to run away with-”

The doors slammed open and the three of them jumped at the harsh bang. Standing at the entrance in all her glory, was the Second Lady of the House.

“Lady Kagami!”

She was a fierce woman, a simple glance could elicit respect. A skilled fighter, and a beautiful orator. Her words could turn any enemy into an ally, she never minced words and was the true embodiment of the ideals of the House.

“Banish even the mere thought of such cowardice.” Her long, quick strides got her to Kouki’s vicinity quickly, and she took hold of the box in his hands. He had to wonder how she could be so elegant under all the flowing oranges and red that danced around her feet as rising embers did. Her greying hair was all put up in an intricately braided bun.

He nodded quickly, frantic.

“Kouki,” she caressed his face. “I know that you do not like this, but, it must be done.”

Kagami-Kiyoshi Isla was fearsome, and within her heart she knew when to strike mercilessly, and when to turn into also into gentle dew drops.

“Yes, Lady Kagami.”

She looked to the duo standing awkwardly by the door. “Stand outside. Do not let anyone in and only enter when I say so.”

They bowed and hastily ran out.

With that, she placed the box on the table and pulled out a pair of golden cuffs. “These aren’t simple accessories, they are protection. Show me your hands.”

Kouki stretched his hands out and she pulled them straight, and put them over his wrists. “These ensure your hands stay firm.” Isla pulled out a thin belt, with a rounded bell hanging from its end. “This bell can assist in maintaining your Sen.” Motioning to the jewels, she continued. “Every ornament here is more than what it seems, it represents our House, our land. Though you are not part of this House by blood or by marriage, you are of this House by heart,”

He bit at his lip. He knew, he was tied to this family whether he liked it or not.

“Kouki,” she caressed a strand of his hair. “You are not my own, yet I feel like you are. I’m sure the First Lady felt so as well. The two of us would wish nothing but the best for you. Akashi Seijuurou is not as monstrous as the land paints him to be. We believe he needs a place to recover, and Teikou is not it. For causing him such agony, this is one thing we could do to repent.”

“I do not understand his pain, I doubt I could provide him any form of help.” Replied Kouki.

“Trust in our name.” she said. “There is more to these things than you would understand.”

He nodded. There always was, and it was ill-advised to look too deeply into it. As long as it didn’t land him in trouble, he would follow.

Isla sorted through the fabrics and laid them out one on top of the other, her hair standing firmly in place, not a strand disobeying. “The white first, on top of that comes the brown, then bronze-“She held it up. “The colour of the Furihata Clan. After this is the red, of Seirin, and finally, orange.”

She took Kouki’s hair in her hands, which reached a bit above his lower back, like most everyone else. “The bronze box possess the hair accessories of your clan. Your brother and a few other workers will help you put them on.”

Kouta had given him some their own family’s ornaments. He was at Seirin for the month, to witness the wedding.

Isla sighed over the fabrics. “I remember my own wedding, they hadn’t let me use items from my mother’s land, though I wished to represent a part of that.”

Their Second Lady’s mother hailed from a foreign land and had married into the Kagami Clan. Her features gave her away easily. Her red-tinted eyes were deeper set, and her skin was coloured like honey, a trait that was passed onto her son.

“Though you may not remember, you are still the son of your parents,” she pulled out a hairpin, its ends decorated with carved wisteria, and placed it in his hand. “You are not only of this House, you are more than that.”

He looked at the wooden pin in his hand, fingers enwrapping it.

“Kouta will arrive in a moment to help you into the robes. Do not let your nerves rule you.” She said and walked out, motioning for Rinnosuke and Shinji to enter. Standing beside them, was his brother, dressed in Shuutoku’s orange and green.

He ran in and pinched Kouki’s cheeks. “My little brother’s getting married!”

Kouki sighed, but did not protest. “Engagement. The wedding’s later.”

Pulling back, Kouta replied. “I saw the preparations, they’re setting up for the wedding more than the engagement.” He sifted through the robes and pulled out the clothes. “Now then, let’s make you pretty!”

Complaining the entire time, he got into the robes. Five layers was an irritation that he believed he did not need to put up with when this was but a simple contractual ceremony.

That was just the start of it.

About ten minutes after this, a set of people arrived to work on his face and his hair. It was horribly invasive as they picked and prodded at this skin and applied creams and other such things onto his face. Kouta was purposefully messing up some of the instructions for braiding his hair to torture him.

After about forty minutes, everything was done and they left. Shinji, Rinnosuke, Kouta and his wife Himari were meant to escort him.

“Where’s Lady Miura Himari?” asked Kouki, struggling to stand up as the robes billowed around him. His hair was being a hindrance as well.

Himari was a sprightful young lady set to inherit the Miura Clan. She was short in stature but quick as an arrow in combat. She wore her dark hair high most often and her tanned skin was frequently scratched up due to combat training and the misadventures she got herself in. She and Kouta made an almost perfect match. She was adventurous whereas Kouta treaded carefully, fearing his ‘handsome face’ and his ‘majestic demeanour’ would be ruined by climbing the boulders in his stately attire.

Brightening at the mention of her name, Kouta replied. “Himari’s waiting near the hall, she’s talking with some of the guests.”

Right. People. Important people who were going to be around for the entire month. All of them had arrived in the past seven days. Seijuurou arrived the day before, according to Taiga. Kouki had not met him or any of the folks from Teikou. This day would be the first.

He did not know whether to be grateful for it or not, because interacting with them could make things less tense. But he did not know what he would have spoken of to Seijuurou. It was hopeless either way.

They walked outside, Kouta helping him through the manor. It was a large place, and moving through it was a pain on a normal day, but now it was a nightmare.

He was hoping for his hair to be pulled into a bun completely, but only half of it was, and the rest framed his back and stuck to his neck. It had not even started and he was sweating. The pins were heavy on his head.

The wooden floors were polished clean and the place was fully decorated, flowers and insignias of both the Houses peppered everywhere. Sky Blue and Red did not mix very well. 

Miura Himari was clad in less suffocating clothes than her peers. It was expected, since her clan was known for their combative skills, and she tended to defy the norms around her. Kouta’s eyes sparkled and the two began to shower each other with affection while Kouki tried not to puke.

“Ki-chan! You look just like your brother!”

He knew she meant it as a compliment, but, really, his brother? A possible downgrade. “Thank you.” He replied nonetheless.

“I saw Akashi,” she relayed with enthusiasm. “He’s as handsome as they say, if it helps.”

Kouki had begun wondering who these ‘they’ were. ‘They’ sure had much to say about everyone and everything. Did Seijuurou being handsome help? No. The only thing that could help was a nice, long nap.

“Not as cute as my stupid brother, he gives the young Lord of the Mibuchi Clan a run for his money.”

The four stared at him, judgement clear as day in their gaze.

“It’s a joke!”

“Ignore him,” said Shinji. “We need to go in first, Akashi comes next.”

Rinnosuke drew a circle with his finger and performed multiple other gestures. “Right, the visiting Lords and Ladies will settle in in about five minutes. Then, Lord Kiyoshi and Lord Mayuzumi will address everyone. Then we go in.” Shinji translated

Himari leaned closer to whisper to Kouki. “He got all _that_ from just that?”

“Don’t bother trying to understand.”

He knew what the sign language looked like, and Rinnosuke never used it.

The corridors quieted as everyone entered the spacious hall where the engagement ceremony would take place. Kouki could hear them speak, Lord Kiyoshi’s boisterous and loud voice, followed by Lord Mayuzumi’s serene yet authoritative tone.

“That’s our cue.” Said Kouta, and they walked in through the open sliding doors. The place was bright, since the Ceremonial Hall had a large number of windows, sunlight streaming in, carrying with it the scent of the flowers that bloomed outside. It was long and stretched out, guests from clans in Teikou and Seirin seated at opposing sides.

Each guest sat at a low table where delicacies and refreshments had been placed, with a servant from the Seirin manor standing by the walls of the room to assist. Banners hung from the pillars and the ceiling above, sky blue and scarlet. Nothing of bronze. It ached to see his identity erased, but his clan had ended.

Ignoring the melancholy, he walked forward with his head held high. His attire still consisted parts of his true home, he was the final homage to his clan. If he looked faded, he would be casting shadows upon his past.

He proceeded to the low table placed before the two main families.

Sitting at a pedestal, higher than those visiting, were the two Lords, their sons, and Lady Kagami.

As practiced before, he kneeled in front of the large table that was laid out.

The moment he settled, he turned to the doors, anxious.

Akashi Seijuurou-this, Akashi Seijuurou-that, anecdotes and stories floated about everywhere, and he stopped thinking of the man as a real person. It was easy to ignore the reality of it when he didn’t even see the other party involved.

Now he wouldn’t be able to deny the truth, he would be stuck with it for life.

When Seijuurou walked in, there was a heavy, tensed silence. Like lightning struck in succession and the world was deaf to everything after the thunder.

The Akashi name brought with it vivid images of gold and crimson. That’s what Seijuurou belonged in, those were the colours of his Rakuzan and nothing else would fit.

So when he entered, covered in the Sky Blue and White of the Teikou house, it looked wrong.

Everything was worsened by the fact that Teikou’s colours were often associated with funeral colours with the predominant white. Seijuurou’s undeniable red hair was the sole remainder of the colours of the Akashi name. 

He looked like a walking reminder of what occurred three years ago. Hair that should be completely pulled up hung loosely behind him, decorated by pins like frosted snow.

Blood-red locks spilled against snowy white.

Akashi Seijuurou looked like death.

All the rumours were true.

And Kouki had never felt more terrified.

His fists curled tightly around the sleeves of his robes. He tried to control his slow-building trembles as the red-haired man approached closer.

Seijuurou held his head high, every bit the Lord that he was meant to be.

No.

An Emperor, like those of old, holding immeasurable power in his hands, having the lands move to his whims. His eyes were focused ahead, hardened by things more than grief, beyond sadness and anger or anguish.

It was a ravenous thirst for something Kouki could barely comprehend.

He kneeled gracefully in front of him, the robes barely creasing, yet settling around him the way waterfalls foamed at their ends. A flinch threatened to make itself shown but Kouki suppressed it. A hiccupping gasp slipped out of his mouth. He could only hope that none had taken notice of it.

That was impossible.

Because a man who moved and felt like a monster was sitting in front of him, eyes boring into his very being. There was no escape from those ruby-red eyes. Kouki forced himself, commanding his neck to straighten, to look ahead, at least to the walls behind Seijuurou.

The moment he whipped his head up, he could not simply ignore the former heir. He was commanding his attention. He felt his lips dry as they fell open in awe.

There was something wrong.

Seijuurou’s eyes.

One, was bright crimson.

The other, a murky amber.

The large golden gong at the end of the room was rung, indicating the beginning of the ceremony. Kouki chewed at his bottom lip at the loud noise. This was growing to be too much. He could not marry a man like this! This was the equivalent of asking for a flicker of fire to dry the seas. It was unclear how, and he did not know when, but Seijuurou would drown whatever Kouki was one day.

This was simply wrong.

The striking voice of the officiant rang through the halls.

“With the blessings of the light that shines from above, the lands that hold us high and the seas that calm their waves, the first step in the unification of two souls, will begin.”

The ceremony was simple. Three gifts will be exchanged by the two individuals. The objects will be given with the left hand, and received with the right. He observed the items that sat before him, waiting for the recitation spoken before the exchange of the first gift.

“That which carves down the paths of this land, that which traverses all living things, flowing through each and providing life. That which drowns and that which lets all grow.” Kouki looked at the vial of water placed on his left and picked it up, extending his hand to Seijuurou and did his best to avoid looking at his face.

His hands were sweaty, and he simply hoped it did not slip through his fingers or disgust Seijuurou. In a second, the first item was exchanged, and he drank from the vial. It was uncomfortably silent since Seijuurou had finished first, and Kouki was focused on not letting any of the water spill as he shakily held the container.

Finally, it emptied and they moved on to the next item.

“That which grows and provides, that which rejuvenates with every cycle and sustains this shell with each passing one.”

He tried not to touch Seijuurou, but it proved impossible since it was food, and they had to pick it up from each other’s hand. A decision had to be made; either he risked dropping it by not touching his hand, or he let the contact occur and scare himself some more. The former would destroy the image of the House of Kiyoshi, hence he chose to sacrifice his nerves once again.

The contact was brief, but Seijuurou was cold.

Nothing seemed right about him.

Kouki quickly ate the rice cake, and with that they reached the final gift.

“That which you choose to use to protect, that which promises to draw only the blood of those that bring danger to the one before you.”

Their swords.

This won’t be given away, of course. Still, this was the part he dreaded most. When he saw it happen during his brother’s engagement ceremony, he cried. This was a sealing of a promise, the promise of protection, equality, a demonstration to show that even when the heavens and the earth stood opposing them, they would fight only for each other.

Trust.

Except now, it was danger.

With hesitant hands, he held up his sheathed sword, pointing the hilt to Seijuurou, and the red-head followed the same action. Kouki observed Seijuurou’s sword. It was a reminder of Rakuzan. A golden, intricate sheath with carvings of lions and chrysanthemums.

He chanced a glance, and found Seijuurou unwavering, his hand hovering above the hilt.

They had to pull the swords out simultaneously.

Kouki held the golden hilt, and slowly drew out the gleaming blade. With every inch revealed, he felt horror creeping up his spine.

He had forgotten.

Seijuurou’s blade was unique, it called attention and spread fear because of its design. The centre of the blade held a red line that traversed up to its sharpened tip. He had seen it once or twice in Teikou, when he found the young lord training on his own in one of the training grounds.

The few glimpses he caught had mesmerized him. Seijuurou danced with his sword. Kouki marvelled at the sight and had always quickly run away before he noticed.

Now, all he could do was wonder if he was holding the same sword that had killed countless soldiers from his own land.

Once unsheathed, they placed it on each other’s shoulder. His own cool blade lay close to his neck and Kouki froze.

It was too close, and he could feel the pressure against his skin.

“With this you promise to share your soul, and hold this assurance until the day it is truly sealed.”

A sharp pain shot through his neck and Kouki held the sword up, trying not to faint, trying not to fall, trying not to do anything embarrassing before it ended.

With a final ring of the gong, they returned the swords. The pull of cool metal searing across his neck locked his limbs in place.

“Furi!” Taiga’s panicked voice called the attention of everyone present. He jumped from his seat beside the Lords and Lady of the House and ran towards him. “You’re bleeding!”

“Eh?” he touched the thin, stinging line, his fingers dampened with drops of blood.

Mitsuru Mayuzumi, Lord of Teikou, clapped his hands together and got up from his seat, descending the two sets of stairs to approach Kouki. “Please forgive this accident,” his eyes were almost shut as he smiled. “Young Seijuurou here is unpractised in holding back his strength, I am sure he is apologetic for hurting his own fiancé.”

Kouki could barely comprehend what was happening.

Taiga protested. “How could you do that?” he yelled at Seijuurou, but as expected, the red-head was unflinching.

“I apologize, his blade was sharper than I had imagined.” Replied Seijuurou. “My nerves got the better of me.”

Mitsuru laughed, patting his nephew’s shoulder. “He is a silly boy, is he not?”

Holding onto Kouki, Taiga continued to glare at the two before him.

“Taiga!” called Lord Katsurou, the head of the House alongside his wife. “Sit back down, you are ruining this.”

“Me? I am ruining this?” he complained. “He obviously attacked Furi right now! You can’t expect me to just sit there and do nothing!”

“Sit down son.” Katsurou’s voice expected no defiance. Taiga looked up at his father, scowling viciously, but backed down. “This is a fucking disaster.” He pulled away from Kouki, squeezing his hand once, and stormed back up.

“Now then!” Mitsuru spoke with the enthusiasm. He held Kouki’s hand in one, and Seijuurou’s in the other. For such a thin looking man, his lithe fingers held immense strength. “Let’s begin with the celebration shall we?”

Lord Katsurou rose and announced for everyone to gather for the feast. Kouki watched as Lord Mitsuru departed the hall with his son. Every time he met the man, there was something unsettling about him that made chills skitter about him like roaches let loose. Lord Mitsuru was reedy, standing taller than even Lord Katsurou. Yet, he held not the air of power. His age was barely visible on his face, wearing a constant smile that seemed to be carved into porcelain skin. Thin brows, crow’s feet taking shape by his deep grey eyes, bordering into black.

When young, most had called him beautiful, and it lingered to this day, silver hair framing his face and fanning behind him.

But Kouki felt himself unnerved in Mitsuru’s presence. He stood in direct contrast to Lord Katsurou, who was a large and broad man, barely contained greying black hair held up. A face framed by thick brows and fiery eyes like brimming magma. His hands were calloused and rough, and every step he took exuded his power. Though his exterior was tough, he was a warm and kind man, boisterous and easy to laugh.

Somehow, the two lords were close friends.

There were not many left in the hall. Kouki found his brother and Himari standing at his right along with Shinji and Rinnosuke. On his left, were the inheriting lords of the Rakuzan clans; Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi and Hayama Koutarou.

“Apologies.” Said Seijuurou. “It will not occur again.”

Kouki wished to respond but the man was already halfway to the three gathered and waiting for him. They exited the hall, and Kouki stood still, pressing his trembling fingers against the injury. Kouta ran up to him with a piece of cloth and dabbed at the wound fervently.

“I’m so sorry Kouki.” He sounded frantic. “I’m so fucking sorry that I can’t- I can’t do anything-“

“No.” Kouki replied, finding his voice after a long while. “It’s not your fault.”

Himari stood beside Kouta, emerald eyes filled with worry. “Let’s get it dressed before we head to the feast.”

The walk to his room and dressing the wound went over his head. He had paid the stories no heed. Words and one’s own fear often conflated a situation enough to make barking dogs sounds like hunting wolves. But this one may have a held more truth than lies.

He walked out with a thin white cloth wrapped around his neck. Fortunately, the blade had not cut anything vital, hence there was little bleeding, and there was no risk of scarring as well. No that it mattered, since he had criss-crosses of them from training with Riko regardless.

The garden at the back of the manor spread far and wide, and it was almost a forest of its own. A wide path lined with blooming tiger lilies led up to a calm, reflective pond at the centre. The extending walls were barely visible with camellia’s growing over them and colouring the area in its red. Plum Blossom trees lined along the walls and one stood beside the pond, flowers petals dancing in the winds and settling gently onto the waters and the grass. Drinks would be served in the area after the feast.

Kouki had no appetite but was first to arrive at the location. He headed to the stalls where the _sake_ was being served.

A little deeper in the garden where the trees grew closer together with branches from different tress almost tangling, he spotted a familiar figure.

“Lord Kiyoshi Teppei!” he called and found the man sitting below one of the trees, nursing a small cup of alcohol. He smiled brightly and motioned Kouki to sit beside him.

“Why are you being so formal Kouki?” he asked as Kouki settled down. The younger’s boots were stamping on the robes with the motion but he could care less.

“We’re among people, so.” Kouki replied. Teppei laughed heartily. “No one can hear us here, just call me Kiyoshi.”

Kouki bowed. “As you wish Kiyoshi-san.” He joked. There were no formalities between them in private since they had grown up together. Teppei treated him and Kouta the way he did Taiga; as brothers.

“I’m glad you can jest even though the ceremony went so badly.” Teppei took a sip, admiring the taste.

“I want a drink, or ten.” Kouki slumped against the bark of the tree, he spotted ants crawling across the grass and climbing up the large and hanging sleeves of his attire.

“Then drink.” Teppei chuckled and patted his back. “You don’t need to be on your best behaviour anymore. The ceremony is over.”

Rolling his eyes, he retorted. “I can’t even hold a cup, I’ll get drunk and make a fool of myself.”

“It’s your engagement day,” he placed the cup on the ground. “No one will mind if you do lose yourself today. I promise that.”

Kouki sighed, propping his elbows on his knees. “Kouta-nii is going to kill you for encouraging me to be self-destructive.”

“As the inheriting Lord,” a hand on his chest. “I will command him to allow you to get as drunk as you’d like.”

“Is this abuse of power?” asked Kouki, picking at the grass, staining his fingers the colour of the earth.

Teppei’s brows flattened, his eyes shadowed. With a bitter smile, he replied “If only this power was useful when it mattered most.”

Biting at the inside of his cheek, Kouki crawled over the older man to get the _sake_ cup, and handed it to him. “Don’t blame yourself over this Kiyosh-san, ever. Lady Kagami will be upset to hear this from you.”

Shrugging, he replied. “Maybe if I tug at her sleeves and pout, mama might hold it off, and maybe cancel it completely.”

Kouki laughed, but it held no mirth.

They both knew it would be impossible. The engagement ceremony meant this was final, there was no going back. Perhaps, if he had flinched, or reacted in some manner when he felt that metal dig into his skin, this could have been stopped. But duty first. Even if it meant his own life was stake. They did not give him a sword for nothing.

“Well then,” Kouki stood up, dusting off his robes, barely managing not to trip. “As per my lord’s command, I will get so drunk I will have a headache for the next century.” He really needed it anyways. His ‘fiancé’ would be in close vicinity for the next two weeks, and he would be roaming around with his entourage, possibly indulging in the festivities. Neither of them could opt out of them and Kouki was not ready to even mention his name. 

He marched to the stalls where they were serving the drinks, and since he was groom-to-be, he could get away with taking two glasses at once. He downed both immediately. Walking around the gardens, he drank another cup, and another, and another. As he took one more of the countless cups and held it up, Shinji held his wrist.

“What are you doing?” he took the drink out of Kouki’s hand.

“Building up my nerves.” It was already kicking in.

Shinji’s lips quivered and his brows were pulled down in confusion. “As a responsible friend, I should say don’t drink.” He let go of his tight hold, fingers loose around Kouki’s wrist. “But on the other hand, you’re marrying _that_ , so I can’t even blame you“

“Are you speaking of Lord Akashi?”

The two swivelled on their heels and were immediately face-to-face with Mibuchi Reo, the current Lord of the Mibuchi Clan. He cut an imposing figure, standing taller than both of them, with piercing cerulean eyes, lush lips pulled into a line.

“The uh, that is,” Shinji spluttered. “I’m going to go.” He ran away.

Which left him with Reo, the man who was preventing the partition of Rakuzan to the other Houses and was actively trying to get Seijuurou back on the throne, incurring the fear of everyone, and the annoyance of Seirin and Teikou.

“Uh, I, I uh,” Kouki’s brain was a flopping mess. He bowed, since that was the respectful thing to do to a person of higher ranking. “Good evening, Lord Mibuchi.”

“Rise, boy.” His words were venom, and his eyes glinted ominously as he spoke. Kouki willed himself to stand straight, but held his head low, focusing on the grass below their feet.

“Follow me.” He walked past Kouki without a glance back and the brunet trailed after him. Reo was in a lighter outfit. Jade and lavender robes that were cut at the sides and tied with a golden sash around the waist, clad in pants and pointed shoes with golden trims. The most festive thing on him was the jade and golden coat. Most were dressed in some variant of this, and every time he saw them, he seethed with envy.

They stopped farther inside the gardens, where the lights from the main house were but a twinkle, the moonbeam and starlight filtering through the dense leaves and blossoms.

Reo paused, and fixed Kouki with a glare. “I do not know why they chose _you_ ,” said the older man. “You are not noteworthy in any way, and your imminent marriage to Lord Akashi is nothing short of a blemish upon his name, for he is deserving of far better, and was promised to someone mountains beyond your qualifications.”

He knew all of this, and if he could, he would opt out of the marriage in the blink of an eye.

“And yet,” Reo smirked. “Here we are, standing in some tasteless feast, celebrating your engagement to my lord. Then you dare to mock him as well.”

Was he insulting him with such a bold face? Who did he think he was? The _sake_ made him feel lighter, and the moonlight fell between them, through the leaves, a divide created by light.

“I am as unremarkable as they come, Lord Mibuchi, you are correct.” Said Kouki, liquid strength mingling into his veins. “I am but a poor boy who the main family took in and use as an errand boy and will use as a subpar shield in the future if things get dire. Don’t I deserve a simple marriage to a simple person?” he giggled.

“I don’t want Akashi Seijuurou!” he laughed and twirled on one foot, arms wide. “I want a, a uh…” he pondered. What did he want? “Oh, someone who can definitely lift me up! And someone who gets shy easily,” he laughed, imagining the face of some stranger being bashful. “Because you know, I get shy- whoa!” the robes had finally done their duty, and he fell to the ground and hit something. Propping up on his hands, he noticed snow white robes.

“Sei-chan! What are you doing here?” Reo sounded surprised at his arrival. Seijuurou looked at the brunet below his feet.

Kouki stared into those imposing eyes, now both shimmering scarlet. That can’t be. People’s eyes did not change colours. Or maybe they did. Who knows?

His neck still stung every time he shifted. What had his life come to? Being threatened by a man who knew nothing about him, and marrying a man who cut him.

That blade. It had meaning. He wanted to scream about the sanctity of it. It was said right there, that they only harm those that harmed one of them, yet he held it against him.

Why did he have to be subjected to this?

Every single day, he worked and worked, checking through records, letters and running around the manor getting things done for the sake of the house. Was it not enough? He trusted them and they bared his neck to a vicious, blood-thirsty monster.

Tears welled in his eyes and he let them flow down his cheeks, burning down his skin.

“Reo-nee, leave.” Said Seijuurou, never averting his gaze from Kouki.

“W-wait!” sobbed Kouki. “Am I going to die?” he tried to choke back the tears but it was to no avail. “K-Kagami won’t leave you, Kouta-nii or Kiyoshi-san, or Hyuuga-san, or Izuki-san or Riko-san. Lady Kagami too.” He sputtered.

He stood back up, almost falling again but someone had caught him. The tears were endless at this point, and he was sure snot was dripping down his nose. He wiped at his face and looked at Seijuurou, who was holding him up by his hands. Why was he holding him? A new method to hurt him?

“I don’t want to die!” he cried. Pleading to possible murderers was the best way to escape. Or something. Did he ever get training for escaping murderous fiancés? Riko must have covered it somewhere, or Junpei. He was so irresponsible, not paying attention to her lectures.

“Reo-nee, I said leave.” Seijuurou repeated.

“But Sei-chan-“

“He is harmless, I will deal with him.”

Reo held up his graceful fingers and pointed to him. “That boy might be pretending, I cannot leave you with him.”

Pretension was his weakness. “I am a shit actor.” Stated Kouki.

“He is a drunken mess, and I am more capable than you in combat. Do not worry.” The red-head said. Reo bowed and left the premises, leaving Kouki with the former heir.

“Don’t kill me.” He begged.

“Sit down.” Said Seijuurou, and Kouki obeyed, falling to his knees. Seijuurou did so as well, his back straight. The moonlight reflected from Seijuurou’s head piece and cast a halo atop his head. Fairies should not look so cruel.

“I do not kill purposelessly.” Said Seijuurou.

Out of tears and with an aching throat, he replied, sniffling. “But you killed a thousand people yesterday.”

“Forty-seven people three years ago.”

Somehow, he could cry again. “Then you’re going to kill me too!” He sobbed into the sleeves of his robes. “I don’t want to die, I just want to finish that book I stole from the library.”

Seijuurou sagely replied. “There was purpose to their deaths. Killing you will earn me nothing. Taking the life of another is a last resort which I take only in the most severe of cases.”

He could not understand half of it, but some things had registered. “So you’ll kill me if it serves purpose?”

“Do you plan on killing anyone close to me?”

Kouki giggled without joy through his tears. “I’m the ‘Coward’ of this House. They either call me Furi or Coward. I can’t kill a roach if it crawled on my sweets.”

“Then you have nothing to fear.”

He must not know the meaning of the word ‘fear’. For a boy raised to be a lord, he sure knew very little. “Then why’d you cut me today?”

“An accident.”

“What a load of horse shit.” Seijuurou was known for his combative skills but he was _feared_ for his intellect. “You,” he pointed a finger at his head. “Don’t make accidents.”

“A calculated ‘mistake’ then.” Corrected Seijuurou. “I assumed you would halt the ceremony, since an incomplete engagement would mean there could be a possible escape from this ordeal but you went through the procedure without hesitation.”

“I was hesitating like a rolling coin.”

The red-head smiled, and he looked nice when he smiled. “The ‘Coward’ label might not be so appropriate."

“So you aren’t killing me?”

“I promise that henceforth I will not harm you.” Said Seijuurou.

The world darkened, and he dizzyingly wobbled up on his feet. “I don’t trust you at all.”

Seijuurou rose as well. “You will be right to do so.” He folded his arms and cocked a brows. “For a drunk, your judgements are clear.”

“I, am not drunk.”

Whatever light poured through the trees dimmed and he felt a dull pain as the world tilted.

Escape. The exact thing he wished for.

. . . .

His head felt heavy, it stung and buzzed like a million bees had taken home in his skull. Struggling, he took purchase on the sheets surrounding him and willed himself to sit up. The world spun still, and he looked around to find warm sunlight streaming through the open windows. Looking down, he found himself in lesser layers than he was before, and his hair was free of the dozen pins that poked him the day prior.

Blinking in confusion, he tried to recall what happened.

Engagement, drinks, a conversation with Lord Mibuchi, and another with Seijuurou.

That was all.

He did not remember how he got to his room.

Yawning, he stretched and headed to the bathroom and found the wooden tub to be filled with water already. Pressing his hand against the tub, he projected some of his Sen into it, willing it to heat up. Though it proved to be a pain to concentrate with such a horrendous headache, he really did not want to bathe in discomfort after the events that had occurred.

Who had gotten him to his room?

The last person he was in contact with was Seijuurou. He forgot most of their conversation.

The water was sufficiently warm, and he sunk into the heat.

Seijuurou was not cruel when they spoke. But Kouki was drunk and posed no harm, possibly the reason why he had let his guard down. 

‘Does that mean…’

There was no other explanation.

To have passed out drunk in front of Seijuurou when Reo had explicitly told him he was an embarrassment. Wonderful.

Sinking into the water, he hoped to banish the shame of being taken to his quarters by his new fiancé. Much had happened in a single day, he barely knew where to start. As he sat in the bath, the memories resurfaced.

Forty-seven people at the age of sixteen.

That count would not matter so much if it were not for the fact that he did it in one day. For most, it took multiple battles and many more years to reach that total. The rumours were partially true, but there was clearly more to Seijuurou, just as Lady Kagami had said.

After finishing his bath, he dressed in regular clothes. A white top that he had to cross over and tie, a black, long robe that reached to his ankles, and for the moment, a brown robe to top it off, slit at each side till his hips and pair of glorious, convenient pants. After braiding his hair, he stepped out to find his brother.

If anyone knew what must have happened, it would be him.

Kouta’s room was close to his own, at the left wing of the manor. The door to his room slid open after a knock and he was invited in by Himari.

“Good morning.” she greeted warmly, holding his hand and dragging him in to sit.

“How is the headache treating you?” asked Kouta, who was sipping tea at the low table. Kouki glared.

“Not. Kindly.” He replied, holding his head. “What happened yesterday night?”

Setting down the porcelain cup, Kouta grew sombre. “Akashi carried you out, passed out drunk from the deeper gardens. You looked like a mess.”

Kouki groaned and hit his head against the table. “Kill me, seriously.”

“Did he do anything to you?” Kouta was deadpan.

“Ta-chan!” Himari scolded. “Akashi might be cruel, but he would never do anything like that. Don’t throw around contemplations and gestures with no basis.”

Kouki affirmed this. “He didn’t. I sort of remember him bringing me over. But I don’t know anything after that.”

“Good for you.” Replied Kouta. “Because I was the one who got you back.” Disappointment surged in his tone. “Honestly, getting drunk and being so vulnerable in front of a murderer, and a man who literally cut you in your engagement, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Shut up.” Kouki peered from the table. “I’m going out.”

Himari lifted up the tea pot. “Want some tea? Helps with the headache.”

He motioned his head in refusal. “No, it’s okay. I need to visit Kagami and Kiyoshi-san.”

Bidding them farewell, he headed further into the manor. The quarters of the main family were at the very back, guards roaming constantly. Everyone knew of him and they easily let him past, and he went to Taiga’s chambers first, since he was the most agitated from the ceremony.

He knocked at the wooden frame, and the door slid back to reveal the young lord, still in the single maroon layer that was his night clothes. He looked disgruntled but invited him in.

“You doing okay?” asked Taiga.

Kouki nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. I came to check on you.”

Chuckling, Taiga replied. “Me?” he pointed to himself. “Well, dad’s pissed but other than that, nothing much. I tried to convince him yesterday. He’s stubborn as hell.”

Eyes widened, he asked. “Seriously? You’re trying still?”

“Everyone’s gone nuts.” Taiga argued. “Teppei-nii knows Akashi and even he’s not okay with this. And he forgives everyone.”

“Just leave it.” Kouki replied, resigned, knowing well no one can change Katsurou’s mind. “I- I’ll be fine. You have better things to do.”

Taiga curled his hand into fists. “Are you seriously okay with this? I can’t stand by and watch all this go down you know? He’s fucking crazy.”

“That’s just the rumours.”

Taiga grimaced, searching for a response. “Fine. I’ll quit. He’ll be living here anyways. He can’t do anything.” He grinned. “We’re here for you. Just tell one of us if something’s wrong.”

“I will.” He hoped an occasion such as that would not rise. Seijuurou did say he won’t harm him. “I’ll get going then. It’s pretty late in morning, get dressed.” He told Taiga, and left.

The sun was high, and he was sure Teppei would be busy with paperwork. He made his way to the older Kiyoshi’s room and found that he was in opposite conditions to his half-brother, fully dressed and looking through mounds of scrolls with a look of concentration.

After giving the morning greetings, he began to look through the letters on the left of Teppei’s table. One of his duties was to read and segregate letters based on level of urgency, topic of discussion and based on the sender. There was an abundance of party invitations, which could be easily recognized by the cover of the letter and handwriting. Those were of lower importance. Teppei was in-charge of dealing with the smaller troubles that occurred within the villages and clans. Land disputes, issues in harvests, thievery and petty crime, things such as those.

They were abundant in number and the locals were not the patient kind.

There were certain procedures to deal with these issues and Kouki had come to learn them. Most Clan Heads wrote letters addressed to the main House even when the problems were mere trifles. Those that were not too terrible, Kouki wrote the response on Teppei’s behalf and debriefed him on them. Some would require visits though, and for those, Teppei wrote the responses himself.

“Riko-san is requesting more funds for the hunts. There’s higher level Calamities, the Elemental ones, terrorising the borders, and they’re entering into some of the smaller villages too.”

The Calamities, the name given to monsters of different levels that often escape from the woods and the mountains. The Elementals were the peskier kind, controlling any of the four elements to cause chaos. They have been a hindrance since the beginning of time, and only those trained in the main House knew how to slay these creatures. There were four common forms that most were trained to deal with. In the recent months, there was an increase in their activity.

“How severe is it?” asked Teppei.

“Fire Elementals are the ones going wild, so they’re all gathering at the Blacksmith’s forges. Around ten have been destroyed so far.”

“Approve for the request and set a meeting date with Riko for discussing the details.”

It was sometimes awkward when Teppei did that, speaking about Riko and Junpei like he did not know them. They met daily anyways and were thick friends, possibly more, but that was something he kept to himself. Still he requested for specific timings and dates for discussing matters such as this.

He smiled. Teppei would make a good leader one day, possibly better than his own father. Even Lady Kagami was sure of that much, she was immensely proud of him. He was the darling of the House and no one argued with this. Not even Taiga, who defended Teppei viciously against any criticism.

A few hours passed in similar fashion until the time for their training came around. They wrapped up the work and Kouki headed to his own room to quickly change into more combative attire. Sliding his hand into the sleeves, he crossed the left end over the right and tied it up, and tucked it under loose pants. Quickly, he moved to the training grounds. Technically, he was done with his education, but he was called in for assisting Riko, mostly as the assigned rag doll to demonstrate techniques, and occasionally for healing the younger students.

They were having newer enrolees since it was the middle of spring.

Riko was already on the grounds, motioning the young students to sit. The oldest of them were possibly thirteen, and they looked ecstatic. He felt a sense of pity for them. Fighting monsters and defeating them was not as glorious as it looked. Additionally, the training was difficult.

Quieting such thoughts, he greeted Riko.

“Well, you know what we’ll be doing today, basics of Sen and all that.” She reported. “Today is a little more theoretical than practical.”

He nodded. “Same as last year?” he asked. She affirmed and they gathered the new recruits to sit on the sandy grounds in files of seven, each with twelve students. The older ones were done with the training in the early hours and had already gone for their meals. Kouki sat at the back to ensure they were all listening, a class of ninety tended to get distracted easily.

“Today, we will be learning about where Sen comes from,” she instructed, pacing slowly. “Sen, is life energy, it is present in everything that lives. Plants, animals, humans, everything that grows has it. But only some can manifest this.” She held out her palm, and winds swirled in concentration atop her hand till it began to glow bright white.

“This is because in us, there’s two containers.” She continued. “One containing the Essential Sen, the amount required to keep us alive. But some people, can have an excess of Sen, and this is slowly stored in the second container. This, is what we manifest. But it can run out as well.

“Through meditation and getting well-versed in using Sen, you can pull this energy from outside yourself and store more, hence creating more power and versatility in your attacks.”

A child raised their hand. Riko motioned for them to ask. “How long does Sen last in the second container if you don’t pull from outside?”

“Half an hour at most.” Replied Riko. “You should never let yourself only depend on the excess from the Essential Source, because then, you might end up depleting your life energy, which will put your soul and life at risk.”

There were a series of gasps. This was the normal reaction. Most of the children believed it was about learning magic and going on paid adventures, but it was far more than as advertised.

“There’s four ways to use Sen,” she continued. “One, is Manifestation, simply bring it forth in its bare form as I showed before. The second, is Manipulation, you use the bare essence to do tasks based on your imagination. The most basic of this is heating and cooling things, healing and such. We’ll go into detail later.

“The third, is Imbuement. You use your Sen to enhance physical objects to your convenience.” She slid her bow off her back and held it to face them. Her hand glowed and it quickly spread through the wood like lightning, transforming the bow from its clean and simple design. The bow now glowed and buzzed, the middle of it designed artfully in gold, and the body glinted maroon as if it was steel. The string was taut and it gleamed, looking like it could cut.

“We use Imbuement primarily, because it consumes less Sen, so your stores last longer, and you don’t need to waste time trying to stay calm enough to imagine or picture an attack. And the final, is Specialization.” she pointed to her eyes. “In this, you imbue the excess Sen into yourself and enhance a sense, or a function. Stronger limbs, sharper eyes, and things as such. My specialization is in my eye,” she grinned. “I can read your physical strength and the levels of your Sen by just looking.”

The murmurs began, as expected, and Kouki tried to keep down the noise.

“This is a little risky, since you could end up messing with your Essential Source instead of the excess. And there’s some special cases as well. Furihata-kun, you’re up.”

He walked to the front. “This one,” she smilingly jabbed at his shoulder. “Manipulated his Essential Source.”

“Yes.” He continued, knowing his cue. “It was a bad experience so don’t ever try it, but, for the rare few that get out of it safely can discover newer abilities, though it is not worth it.” Kouki explained. “My Specialization is the ability to transmit my Sen to others. This is risky to do if you don’t know how to differentiate between the Essential and the Excess Sen, which you won’t know unless you deplete yourself of the Excess and use the Essential.” He explained.

Feeling like his blood was going to pierce out of his veins was a horrendous experience.

“In conclusion,” he continued. “Don’t do it.”

They easily agreed to this since willingly giving away Sen is a bit of a horrible Specialization.

It came with some perks which he couldn’t mention, since it was forbidden.

The lesson continued and he corrected the students’ forms when holding their basic weapons, a short sword. Most opted for other weapons outside the short sword, since every Clan had a specialization. But, Kouki wasn't trained in anything else.

It ended quickly and they scurried away to freshen up.

“Heard about the ceremony,” said Riko. “Sorry about that.”

“You too Riko-san?” he groaned. “Don’t worry-“

“-I should.” She interjected and looked around. Though they were outside, the training grounds were still in the manor and people could easily enter. Once assured that everyone had left, she continued. “Akashi is powerful, more than what’s expected. He’s the leader of the Generation of Miracles.”

The Generation of Miracles were seven of the most powerful fighters within the land. Each originating from a different House, all of them specialized in Manifestation, that is, using Sen directly. Without the attack patterns that arose when using weapons, the seven of them had very little weaknesses and were well-versed in specialized attacks.

Seijuurou had defeated the remaining six of them when he was fifteen in the annual sparring competition.

“I was there with Teppei you know, during the Siege...” she said. “I went in as one of the strategists for the lower level soldiers in Rakuzan. Both of us saw the Golden Hall, the main Hall of Rakuzan’s manor.”

The hall where he killed them.

“It was…” she hesitated, head hung low. “I could barely recognize the bodies. It was just, blood splattered everywhere and he did it in minutes. I’ve seen death but that was, that was torture.” She looked pained. “Rakuzan is still fighting to get him back, since he's with us now, it might get ugly again.”

When Reo had spoken with him, it did not sound like he had a plan. It was like he had given up, threatening him with nothing and throwing easy insults.

“Whatever happens, happens.” Replied Kouki. He couldn’t do anything, though the future terrified him. The fear had not exactly subsided, but he refused to look at it. 

“Don’t tell anyone, but I think Teikou is afraid of any move Akashi or Rakuzan might make right now, that’s why this engagement happened.” She said.

“What could Rakuzan do?” Kouki asked. “Akashi’s barred from inheriting it, the Council agreed to this right after the Siege.”

“The Council could be swayed. Rakuzan is strong, they won’t go easy. If they need to cause a war, they would do it. It's not like we look great to the other Houses after the Siege, the distaste is only just starting to dissipate. Mibuchi Reo is smart, and he will go as far as he need to.”

_“There was purpose to their deaths. Killing you will earn me nothing. Taking the life of another is a last resort which I take only in the most severe of cases.”_

That’s what he said. But everyone _said_ things.

He did not want to think about some dreadful future where there would be battles again, blood and pain. A repetition of the events from three years ago, or even the things that happened to his own home.

For the moment, he would deal with it. Come what may, it’s not like he ever had control of what happened to him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Seven Major Houses, 1 Minor, and all of them individually rule over one state within the land of Setharno.  
> Major House: Minor House:  
> -Rakuzan -Kirisaki Daiichi  
> -Kaijou  
> -Seirin  
> -Shuutouku  
> -Touou  
> -Yosen  
> -Teikou
> 
> The 'Seven Houses Council' consists of the leaders of all EIGHT Houses(it's still called seven because KiriDai is a fairly new state). They get together and discuss anything and everything important. The states mostly stay out of each other's business unless absolutely necessary, it's a policy of 'you do you, we'll do us', sort of thing. 
> 
> Rakuzan's ruling House is the Akashi family, but they were destroyed in a siege conducted by Teikou and Seirin. Akashi was deemed unfit to inherit because he's considered 'mad' and is taken into Teikou. 
> 
> Akashi Shiori, Kuroko's mom and Mayuzumi's dad(Mayuzumi Mitsuru, aka the Lord of the House of Mayuzumi, the ruling House of Teikou) are siblings. So Kuroko, Mayuzumi Chihiro and Akashi are all cousins and blood-relatives, thus Mayuzumi House gets custody of Akashi(he was a minor when the siege happened). 
> 
> Furihata Clan got destroyed in a political turmoil when Furi and his bro were kids(Kouki was 4. Kouta was 5 and 9 months-ish). Kiyoshi House took them in, but they aren't adopted into the main family. They're just taken care of there. 
> 
> Kiyoshi main family  
> -Lord Kiyoshi Katsuro(Ruling Lord)  
> -First Lady Kiyoshi Kanami(deceased); she's Kiyoshi Teppei's biological mother  
> -Second Lady Kagami-Kiyoshi Isla(Ruling Lady); she's Kagami-Kiyoshi Taiga's biological mom.  
> [All 3 of them were married to one another and all 3 of them loved each other. Taiga and Teppei called both Isla and Kanami as their moms.  
> Lady Isla's mother comes from a western land called Thaspako, thus, her first name is unlike the others, but her father is from the Kagami Clan in Seirin.]  
> -Young Lord Kiyoshi Teppei(Older. Inheriting Lord)  
> -Young Lord Kagami-Kiyoshi Taiga
> 
> Ootsubo Main Family are the ruling house of Shuutoku and reside in Lotus Palace. Ootsubo Taisuke is the inheriting Young Lord.  
> The Midorima Clan falls under their rule, along with multiple other like the Takao Clan and the Miura Clan.


	2. Moonlight lost in twisted branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ultfreakme.tumblr.com/) I'll try to post updates about how this fic is going over there~  
> I also have a bunch of aesthetic boards and a billion plans for this fic+ some concept art? I know no one gives that much of a shit about this overly dramatic fic but hey, it's fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijuurou let his arm slip into the sleeves of the second layer of his wedding robes. A pale blue embroidered along the edges with designs of edelweiss and snowflakes, small crystals embedded within the patterns to highlight the work. Pearls were sewed into the centre of the flowers and he had to scoff internally at that. Pearls were expensive in the mountainous ranges of Teikou, the second farthest city from the ports. For someone who was constantly vilified, they did spend some money on his attire.

The layer was crossed over and tied at the side, held together by a white sash. The fourth layer was sheerer in nature and of the same colour as the previous, with a rounded neck, it slid on through his neck and fell on him, sleeves extending past his outstretched fingers. It was almost slippery with how fine it was to the touch. The final and fourth layer was a rougher red, which was also rounded. Generally, the wedding robes were accentuated with gold, but, in a monumental effort to distance him from his identity, the gold was replaced with white and silver.

To think Mitsuru cared so much for him, to go so far as to design a new set of clothes. He did not know whether to laugh or scowl at how petty that was.

Silver-threaded sashes, wide as his palm and long enough to encircle twice around his waist were tied to the back. Half his hair was pulled up next, held together by a hair stick heavily jewelled at the end, glittering with the embedded white and blue crystals. Three decorated vine-like structures hung down to his nape from the decorated end.

He did not bother to observe himself in the mirror, found no need to do so.

The servants assigned to help him quickly left without a word and Reo entered. The older man was dressed down, which was unusual for him since he made it his mission to stand out in social gatherings. Seijuurou wanted as little attention on himself as possible. A difficult ask, since he was the groom.

He voiced his wishes. “I had hoped you would dress as you always did.”

Reo’s lips upturned ever so slightly. “I know when to mourn.” His expression fell, turning sombre. “Sei-chan, I do wish I could have done more to prevent this, but the fact that you share the same blood as those of the main House of Teikou, I could do nothing.” He balled his fist.

It agitated him, but such was the law of the country. Blood First.

Everything else came next.

To think his mother was related to Mitsuru, the embodiment of greed, was something he could never digest.

“You did your best,” replied Seijuurou. “I will continue with my efforts here as well.”

Reo nodded. “Tell me if I’m being too intrusive,” his demeanour relaxed. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you and Lord Nijimura Shuuzou were promised to each other,” he said. “I know that you fancied him, and he liked you as well…”

He couldn’t refute that. A dull ache revived in his chest, and any efforts to supress the pain proved useless. “I have not had control of my life for a while,” said Seijuurou. “I cannot rebel, and I cannot let things like my heart’s desire to sway my judgement.”

Reo did not respond, and the subject was dropped entirely.

It hurt to think of what could have been,

They were set to be married when Seijuurou turned eighteen.

The matter of their engagement was decided when they were children. Shuuzou was heir to the Nijimura Clan. His and Shuuzou’s mother, who at the time was the leader of the Nijimura Clan, were close friends. They had decided that a marriage between their children would be perfect. He was second cousin to Shuuzou and they often played together.

Even when they were children, when he did not know the meaning behind being called ‘young master’, he knew he wanted to be with Shuuzou.

The raven-haired boy was older than him by four years, and in his eyes, those four years meant Shuuzou was wiser and more reliable by miles. Though they could not meet as often as they grew up, he treasured the time they spent together.

With Shuuzou, he was not the heir to Rakuzan, he was not ‘young master’. He was simply Akashi Seijuurou. Shuuzou never coddled him, and he loved his praises as much as he loved his criticisms and teasing comments.

Shuuzou was one of the best among his age. His poetry and calligraphy was subpar, but he spoke like a leader and fought well, graceful and powerful. He wielded his sword like he was born with it.

His smiles were abundant, and he frolicked as much as he worked. Running off in the middle of the night from his manor to the streets to find injustice and solve problems among the locals. Shuuzou was everything he wanted.

Dark black hair and silver eyes with a sculpted nose. His beauty is one that cannot be captured, for stilling it in art or sculpture would remove his charms. He was most beautiful in motion, expressions ever-changing and a smile that would elicit the envy of the crescent moon.

But they stole his happiness.

A siege?

It was a massacre.

The entirety of the Nijimura Clan was destroyed, and Shuuzou had to witness the murder of his mother before his eyes. If they wanted to show his father that the surrounding Houses would not allow for Rakuzan to monopolize other lands, they didn’t need to have annihilated a clan for good.

But they did.

They took Seijuurou from his throne, and burnt Shuuzou’s home to the ground with nothing but bones and ashes to remind people that something was there. Nothing was left except for a trinket here or there, and even those were long sold and distributed among the Houses that had attacked.

They were both taken to Teikou afterwards. Seijuurou was in the main House, and Shuuzou was sent to the Haizaki Clan. Now they were separated by states as well.

He had not seen him since that day.

He did not know how he was, how they treated him. Nothing. All he knew of him were from the messages relayed to him by Tetsuya, and occasionally Chihiro.

“By the way,” Reo spoke. “Don’t let him front this time, please.” He placed emphasis on ‘him’. “We can’t have a repetition of the stunt from the engagement.”

He nodded. “I will do my best.” 

At the mention, his head ached as if it were being thrashed against a boulder. A shrill sound rang in his ears. The world faded and blotched in black. He shut his eyes to ease the pain but it did nothing to make things better.

“Reo-nee…Could you leave?”

The older nodded. “Make sure it’s you there, please. You need to be out in around half-an hour.” He warned and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him. T

‘You cannot have picked a better time?’ he asked.

Before him in the empty room, slithering in formless gold like a convulsing snake was _him_ , acting like an entitled god.

Which _he_ was. But not entirely.

The spirit of a deity locked away for centuries which Seijuurou had managed to unlock now resided in him. A deity as old as the land they inhabited, the first ray of sunlight, the glimmer of gold, the triumph of first victory. Whichever fit.

Guardian deity of the Akashi name.

The deity was too hard to contain. The true wielder of their powers was his _brother_. For convenience sake, Seijuurou called him so, but he could not explain what he was, what he meant, how he emerged.

One day, he was alone.

The next, his hands were stained in blood and a voice in his head told him, “I will control the deity, and we will get back our home.”

‘ _Wait.’_ ’ A distorted sound, barely a voice. Creaking trees, rumbling thunder and howling wind.

His brother’s form emerged in sparking intervals, then faded, fighting to suppress the endless hunger of the spirit.

‘You ruined the engagement ceremony, do not ruin the wedding as well.’ He said. The conflict between his brother and the deity was never-ending and when his brother spoke, it was always chaos at the start, kindling flames and raging coal fires. As the seconds passed, it would turn into something human.

He took form at last, walking with a confident stride. An eye glowing sickly amber. _‘I did not ruin anything. The boy should have stopped the ceremony, yet he defied me.’_

‘It was a haphazard and childish.’

 _‘Quiet!’_ he pushed his arm out as if to punch him. _‘We cannot be trapped in Seirin.’_ He seethed _. ‘With every passing day we get further from our land.’_

‘Reo-nee, Koutarou, Nebuya, Higuchi and I have made plans-‘

‘ _Those fools?’_ he sneered. _‘Three years Seijuurou, we gave them that much time. Yet here we are, decked out in wedding red to take the name of a nobody. They are useless without us.’_

Seijuurou suppressed a sigh. ‘This could be our liberation if we play our cards right.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘ _Ever the optimist_.’ He replied. _‘Stripped of our powers, and now of our connection to our name. Things could not be worse.’_ He flinched suddenly, convulsing to the floor. His form started to crackle once again, the deity forcing themselves out. His brother was stronger still, and took back control, panting with the exertion.

This was waning him down. His brother’s intellect had once surpassed Seijuurou’s own, but now, he was prone to hysteria, constantly jumping to irrational conclusions and growing more impulsive, reckless.

Only one thing could solve this;

To get back Rakuzan.

The deity agreed with them on this prospect alone. Though the deity never verbalized, the two could feel their desire.

‘Think about it,’ he proposed. ‘We are far from Mitsuru’s watch, he cannot employ anyone to disrupt our work. The boy we are tied to holds influence in this house from what I have learnt. Gaining his favour and that of the Lord and Lady of the House is vital in getting Rakuzan back.’

Clutching at his head, his brother responded. _‘For the voting of the Seven Houses Council. Seirin destroyed us, what makes you think they would vote for us to get back our throne?’_

‘The siege was born out of fear-mongering.’ He replied. ‘That persists to this day. But now, who is more frightening? A boy whose home was destroyed? Or two Houses who decided to destroy a ruling clan since they felt threatened?’ Seijuurou felt confident in this.

_‘How does that convince Seirin?’_

‘Lady Kagami-Kiyoshi has always regretted the siege, and Lord Kiyoshi was used as a pawn to get things done.’ Seijuurou explained. ‘Their pride would not allow for things to go unsettled, they would want back some semblance of agency with regards to our current predicament. They have already tried to do so with this marriage.’

For the first time in the conversation, his brother smiled. _‘What better way to gain back control than to appoint us a position themselves?’_ He chuckled _._ _‘This sounds a little too fantastical. That boy was begging you not to kill him the last time you spoke.’_

It irked him and he glared. ‘And whose responsibility is that?’

His brother stared with contempt, pride standing in the way of admission. ‘ _Fine. I will reserve my anger for a better day.’_

‘Thank you.’ He smirked, satisfied.

Tutting, his brother replied. ‘ _So_ _how do you plan on rectifying this situation?’_

‘Love makes one blind, does it not?’

He chuckled, a short, mocking huff. ‘ _Your plan hinges on_ love _? You have lost your mind. You cannot seduce to save your life. Emotions such as that are fickle. Find some leverage against him.’_

If he could retort, he would, but his brother was right. Had it not been for the assurance of a betrothal, Seijuurou was sure he would never have had the attention of Shuuzou. Regardless, he learned quickly, and with some advice from Reo, he was sure he would be fine. Even without any particular prowess in flirting, people adored him for his appearance and skill.

It would not be difficult at all to catch the attention of someone so plain.

 _‘Best wishes on your plan,_ ’ he replied, then murmured to himself and laughed, finally leaving him alone.

“Akashi-sama,” a muffled voice was heard through the door. “The ceremony is to begin.”

He opened the doors and followed the servants of Seirin, four of them exactly, to head to the venue of the wedding. It was held inside the manor’s gardens, and those from the Rakuzan clans were already at the location. Seijuurou did not know if Shuuzou was attending. Not many were.

It was an extremely private affair for a showcasing of strengthening bonds.

The servants walked too slowly for his liking, but he followed along,

They approached the opened wide doors and stepped down the veranda, revealing the gardens of Camellia Manor. It was extensive enough, and could accommodate an estimate of a hundred people. A large golden gong was placed at the end of the gardens and the officiant stood, clothed in black and red in the middle of two walkways, flanking the officiant on the left and right. Plum blossoms were in full bloom and the planted camellias were as well. At the forefront were the families of each House, followed by the heads of the clans.

Seven exact steps to reach the officiant. He would have to walk in time with Kouki with each ring of the gong.

The servants left and the gong was sounded twice to indicate that both the parties had arrived.

The first was rung, one for the fire, and he stepped forward.

Next for the waters, and another step.

One for the air. Seijuurou looked before him, and the disappointment felt palpable. What should have been butterflies were replaced with a sinking weight in his gut.

The fourth, for the earth. This was not how it was supposed to be. He never pictured it so.

A fifth, for the flesh.

It was all wrong. He was supposed to have hair as dark as the night, eyes silvered with starlight. He was supposed to be taller, with mischief in his eyes and the air of a leader a fixture to his being. The one before him should be smiling confidently, mirth dancing on his lips, and shoulders broad.

Sixth, for the soul.

The person before him was wrong.

The final strike, for one another.

Seijuurou did not do things if he knew they were wrong, but he was powerless to do otherwise in this situation. He had felt powerless multiple times in the past three years but he did not care, yet in this moment, because of something as trivial as his own desires, he realized truly how little he could control. For a moment, he was nearly convinced of his brother’s arguments.

The officiant began with her recitation of old scriptures and he stood deaf to everything. Raven was brown, silver was brown. He wished for the jewels of the night sky and was presented with barks of wood.

“In the eyes of the heaven and of each other, the twining of souls with the sharing of it.” Spoke the officiant. They each held out their right hand and a slit was drawn on each of their palm with a dagger, drawing blood.

Kouki winced. Shuuzou would not have.

He was sure they would have looked into each other’s eyes with joy, the pain meaning nothing.

A thin strip of cloth was around the brunet’s neck. From the engagement ceremony.

They placed their hurt palms together.

To heal one another, to let one’s blood mix with the other.

Seijuurou let his own Sen flow, careful not to disturb his brother and the deity. His own Sen and the deity’s were difficult to differentiate and tapping into it was always dangerous since it risked his brother taking over. This was simple enough, but his emotions were in a frenzy. The deity was not fully freed and a few of the seals placed in ancient days to suppress them were still present, his brother did well in keeping them in check as well, but the hesitance persisted.

The wound on his palm stitched itself. Kouki’s hand was warm. Though Seirin itself was a humid place, the heat was strangely soothing, and he somehow felt it extend up from his palm to his hand.

…That was not supposed to happen.

Comforting warmth quickly turned searing and his head felt like he was pierced. His mind ripped at the seams and a thousand thorns seemed to prick inside his skull. His neck was heavy and the world was flashes of white. Something like a scream resonated in the walls of his brain and he could not understand, could not comprehend. The Sen still leaked out of him, and pain shot up like lightning from his wrist to his chest and struck there, ricocheting in his ribcage.

_‘Seijuurou what the hell?’_

His brother’s voice howled in anguish, words barely human as the hiss of the deity threatened to erupt.

‘I do not know.’

And then.

The pain subsided, disappearing completely like it had never happened.

But the deity screeched in the voice of his brother.

They thrashed and morphed and wrung themselves out.

Seijuurou pulled back his hand the moment the cut was healed, and as he did, there was a quiet within his mind. Crashing waves of shooting light and gold simmered to ripples in still water, his brother took form, twitching and clearly hurt.

He looked to Kouki and the boy flinched when he pulled back, eyes wide in horror.

What?

‘ _That boy…?’_ He whispered to himself, muttering under his breath.

There was more to Kouki than everyone let on, Seijuurou suspected, but this was confirmation.

The ceremony ended and Kouki left the moment it did, running out of the gardens.

Seijuurou could care less. He had too many questions to put up a façade.

‘ _He…can tap into others Sen._ ’ His brother finally spoke.

He tried not to outwardly flinch and walked towards the arranged banquet, indicating to Reo, Koutarou and Eikichi that he did not want to speak as he followed the crowd forward.

‘How?’ he asked. ‘That is one of the most difficult things to master.’

‘ _Not difficult, but it is rare, and you can acquire it if you make a lucky mistake, tapping into your own Essential Sen, draining it and surviving that. It’s a matter of chance.’_ He explained. _‘If you tap into others’ Sen, you can gauge their emotions. You can suck out their Excess and Essential Sen if you wished._ ’

‘You are a spirit, the purest form of Sen, now that it’s entangled with the deity’s.’ Said Seijuurou, finding a quiet corner within the manor, away from the eyes of the crowd. ‘He definitely noticed yours, and the deity’s presence.’

‘ _He noticed my power, but I doubt he has ever encountered different types of Sen inhabiting one body, it’s almost unheard of._ ’ His brother explained. ‘ _He dragged me out, somehow tapped into my Excess but I highly doubt he could differentiate between you and me._ ’

There was not a chance this was coincidence. Someone exposed the fact that he was not just one person. Currently, three people knew. Reo, Tetsuya and Chihiro. Chihiro and Tetsuya were most suspect, since they were blood-relatives of Mitsuru. Chihiro was his son. But they never had a close relation with one another, Chihiro had no interest in his father’s politics.

‘This Furihata…I need more information.’ Seijuurou informed his brother.

‘ _Let me take over, and I will read his Sen. The deity’s power lends me that skill, I would be able to understand his intentions properly. Even further than he can. We need to heal that wound on his neck to get access._ ’

‘Seirin has a strange rule of not using Sen unless absolutely necessary.’ He recalled. ‘But we are new to this environment so it could be excused. Additionally, healing that wound would gain us his favour to some extent.’

‘ _Once alone with him, I will take over._ ’

Seijuurou nodded and headed to the banquet. It was quiet after that, but a headache creeped up. It was exhausting dealing with so much in so little time. Seijuurou stood at the side lines, trying to blend in but failing miserably. None had yet to speak to him. His reputation ensured that most only stared at him in mild horror and turned away.

His fiancé, or more aptly, recently-emerged problem, was downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. A disgusting habit. A drunkard was sent to possibly foil him.

Kouki danced horrendously with the young Lords of the Kiyoshi name, earning the appalled grimaces of attending leaders. Recently married and hanging off the arms of others.

A man acting like a harlot and a murderer (hypocrites, they should take a look at their own history). What a pair they make.

Kouki’s brother tried to calm him but no one really put in any useful effort. Those close to him just seemed to accept his drunken ministrations.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Kuroko.”

His friend and first cousin’s sudden appearances stopped bothering him aeons ago.

“Good to see that it is _you_ who attended your marriage.” He said, eyes vacant and taking in the view of the grand banquet hall, decorated in the colours of both houses and filled with people who spoke and drank, engaging in polite conversation, though some were stumbling. 

“Why would I not be here?”

“Nijimura-senpai.”

He eyed the man beside him. “You are the second to bring him up today.”

“He is fine, Nijimura-senpai…” Tetsuya replied. “He knows of your wedding ceremony, and I hear he is being treated well by the Haizaki Clan.”

Seijuurou scoffed. “Your sources may be crafting comforting lies.”

“Lord Mayuzumi may be cruel, but Teikou is not.” Said Tetsuya. “My source happens to be Nijimura-senpai himself.”

His breath hitched. “He’s writing to you?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “And the Haizaki Clan has taken a liking to him. He recently got promoted to be a teacher within the clan, and is educating the younger disciples.”

He should not be surprised. Shuuzou was always charming, convincing local thugs on the streets with merely his words to return stolen belongings. Though he preferred using his fists, he tried his best to keep violence as a last resort. _Tried_ , being the key word.

“If you can, inform him that I congratulate his promotion and that I wish him well.”

“Nothing else?” he said, his face a blank slate.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked, frustrated. “That I wish he would ride in on a white horse to Seirin and escape with me to the islands off the coast to live freely?”

“Strangely detailed.” Tetsuya replied and Seijuurou grumbled. “I will ensure him that you are taking the event well and are doing fine” Said the heir to the Kuroko Clan.

“Thank you.” Said Seijuurou.

The evening went on and night began to draw her doors on sunlight. Kouki grew progressively more drunk, plateaued, then by the end of the banquet, he gained coherence after throwing up somewhere between the ninth and the twelfth drink, after which he just stopped and slumped near a wall at the corner of the hall, an entourage tending to him.

As the Lords and Lady of the Houses bid farewell to turn in for the night, the rest began to depart as well. Seijuurou exhaled a sigh of relief, since his plans of analysing Kouki’s intentions could finally be implemented.

They would be mandated to share the same room, at least for the first night. He was sure a room change could be requested later. Seijuurou marched over to the boy, and the entourage of four that surrounded him turned, pressing closer to Kouki at his appearance.

“I believe it is time he rested.” Said Seijuurou, unaware of what exactly to say. It seemed concise and polite enough.

Kouki’s brother scowled fiercely. “You do not know where to go.”

“I was hoping for your assistance.”

The man’s shoulders were tensed, ready to attack, but the woman beside him, the heir to the Miura Clan calmed him down. “We’ll show you the way.” She replied. Seijuurou nodded in acknowledgement after thanking her.

Before the man could approach Kouki, Seijuurou lifted him up, slinging an arm around his shoulder to get him on his feet.

“Let him go.” He said

“Kouta,” the woman began. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” he replied harshly and looked at Seijuurou. “I have not a single reason to entrust my little brother to you, or leave him alone in your presence for even a second.”

He sighed, holding up Kouki’s weight, which was difficult since the both of them were wrapped in thick layers. “As of today, he is my spouse,” his throat itched when he said it. “We have promised to be equal, to protect one another. I will not go back on it.” Unless necessary.

Kouta snarled but conceded and marched quickly forward. “I’ll take you. Koga, Mitobe, stay back.” He said and Seijuurou followed along, Kouki was finally coherent enough to walk. The boy was stiff as a board beside him, stilted steps the entire way to his quarters.

“I’m fine.” He said, and drew away from Seijuurou, rushing forward to walk beside his brother.

Once they reached, the two brothers began to whisper to each other. Their poor attempts did not serve its purpose and Seijuurou could hear everything. They spoke of nothing important, just of how hesitant they were. Also of how Kouki should simply stab him in the throat if Seijuurou dared to approach him with nasty intentions.

Intentions? Yes.

The ludicrous ones Kouta was conjuring? No.

Kouki headed in and Seijuurou followed. He could almost feel Kouta’s glower through the closed door.

The room was of a decent size, spacious enough for two. It was tidy, and it did not look lived-in. A tall shelf was placed at the left of the door. Books, brushes and scrolls were placed haphazardly in it, yet to be properly ordered, this was the only messy part of the room.

Further left was the entrance to a kitchen, which was covered by auburn and sheer curtains that hung from above the door, falling down till the halfway point. Next to the kitchen’s entrance, approximately five feet away was a compartments for the wardrobes, of which there was two.

At the end of the room was a large window, dim moonbeams and the light of torches lit along the barricade walls of the manor filtered in through the leaves of the maple tree that stood outside, casting shadows on the tatami mat.

To the right were two tables, one large, pressed to the corner, with scattered pages and writing brushes, the other table was a smaller one with a mirror fixed atop it. A few feet away was a door that led to the bedroom.

“Your neck…” he began, and Kouki startled at the sound of his voice. This was going to be tedious. “Is it alright?”

“Uh, yes.” He replied. “I’m fine, perfectly alright.”

It embarrassed him to do so, and he really did not know of a way to make this less awkward for either of them. But they were on a mission. He approached closer and gently placed a hand over the bandaged wound. “I apologize for what had occurred that day, I did not mean any of it.”

Kouki flinched. “No- no problem.” He closed in on himself, head hung low. His shoulder were raised to prevent Seijuurou’s hands from reaching further.

“I wish to correct my error from that day.” He said, which did nothing to ease Kouki’s apprehension. “May I look at the wound?”

Why?” his eyes were wide with caution.

“I understand your trepidation, but I mean no harm.”

“You injured me in hopes of stopping the marriage,” said Kouki. “You said it. How- How can I believe you won’t try anything again?”

So, he remembered the conversation.

“Harming you further will bring me nothing but trouble, and now I have no reason to.” He replied. “We are bound by legalities to each other for the rest of our lives. I wish to heal you so we could establish some semblance of a good relationship.”

Worrying at his lips, Kouki seemed to mull over his words. Seijuurou was sure he was convinced, and it was just his fear stopping him at the moment.

“Fine.” Kouki finally conceded. “B-but this is a one-time thing. Those of Seirin don’t carelessly use Sen. it is reserved for important occasions.”

‘Now.’ He called upon his brother.

The transition was quick, but painful. It was if his lungs had collapsed on itself and the air, drained out of him. The discomfort went as quickly as it came, the better of their switches.

He could only observe the events happening before him. His hands moved according to his brother’s will.

“Healing my spouse is definitely important,” his brother spoke, pulling far too close to Kouki, brushing his hand up his neck. “Do you not agree?” Seijuurou wished he could just leave entirely. But he was trapped here.

Kouki’s lips parted, and the two looked at each other for a moment before Kouki unwrapped the cloth, revealing a harsh line that drew from the side of his neck, reaching close to his collarbone.

‘I did not know it was this bad.’ Seijuurou addressed his brother.

He was ignored and his brother placed a finger on the wound, eyes closed.

Seijuurou knew nothing of what was happening, he was pushed farther back into the realms of his own mind as the seconds ran, losing sight of what was happening around him. He was watching the events through a window, and the curtains were closing rapidly to the size of a peephole.

Sound, light, touch, smell, nothing registered and it was almost as if he were in a void.

Reality returned slowly in blobs of colour, like scattered reflection on water growing clearer.

His brother had returned to the back of his mind and his body was his again.

His eyes focused and he found himself too close to Kouki.

Kouki’s lips were wet, and his cheeks were tinted pink, reaching all the way to his ears which peaked behind locks of auburn hair. He inspected Kouki’s neck and found the wound completely healed. They were so close, he could feel the light puffs of breath that Kouki exhaled and the faint hint of alcohol simmered on his tongue.

‘What did you do?’ he asked.

‘ _The wound was already half-healed and shallow, to extend the time and distract him, I kissed him.’_

His brother? The one so opposed to romance had initiated first contact?

‘Why would you do that!?’

‘ _I needed time’_ was the nonchalant reply. ‘ _Besides, you would never have the courage to do it, so I gave you a head start._ ’

He wanted to rip his hair out. Ignoring the boiling anger, he got to the point of all this. ‘Did he plot this?’ asked Seijuurou.

 _‘No. He knows nothing of that_ _Mitsuru_ ’ he replied. _‘Good news for you, he finds that walking ghost of a man unpleasant too.’_

“I apologize. I should have asked you first.” He said to Kouki, glad that he did not have to resort to anything unfriendly against him.

“Why did you do that?” Kouki stuttered, voice shaking.

This should have bridged some of the gap, but it only worsened things. “That was wrong of me, and I should not have done it.”

“Th-that’s… that…”

“It is unforgivable.” Seijuurou swiftly ignored him. “I promise to not make such advances again, this is just an arrangement, and I did have a little too much to drink,” he had not even had a sip. “Tomorrow, I will request for a separate room, until then, I will sleep on the floor.”

“N- no way!” Kouki protested. “You can, take the futon. You are new here, I,” he brushed back a strand of his hair, “I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable, also, you were the heir to-“ he halted, but it was too late, Seijuurou knew. “I’m used to sleeping on the floor. Please take the futon.”

He did not want to sleep uncomfortably after the experience he had, and his head ached still from the multiple switches.

But Kouki had it tough as well. He was being stubborn as well.

“I propose a compromise.” Suggested Seijuurou. “We can both use it.”

“Huh?”

That was how after moving to the bedroom and changing into something comfortable (they had taken turns to change in the bathroom within), Seijuurou tried to sleep with a pair feet near his face. He was not alone in his misery, since Kouki was in the same situation,

Marriage was not a good look for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is very, very self-indulgent. It's pretty much a passion project sort of? But I'm not too satisfied with how it's turning out. The writing is difficult to read. Too many big words and weird metaphors. But I'll try to make it something people can consume easily.  
> It's an AU that's too far away from canon so I'm sorry if it's OOC.  
> Also, I tried to tackle Akashi's DID as best as I could given the setting. I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. I do not ever want to romanticize his disorder and I try my best to never write it like that. I want to sympathize people to the experience since it's difficult, but not something that should make one scared. In the end, they are human and we should treat them with respect.  
> Sorry for taking long to update and the long chapters as well. I think this fic is too much for me to handle tbh, there's a lot going on and a lot I want to say. I'm being very dramatic since this is a AU fic for a fucking crack-pair but...I guess this is the best place to express myself.  
> Anyways, I hope it's fun and I could somewhat immerse everyone who's reading into this world.


	3. What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some aesthetics for the clans and their places. For now here's [Seirin](https://www.pinterest.com/ilakkiyaamudhan/seirin-board/)

The sun was high when Kouki woke. His head thrummed from the previous night’s drinking. Groaning, he relaxed into the sheets again. Memories from before his slumber slowly jogged back.

Seijuurou was in his room.

He shot up, chest thudding as he tried to find the man’s whereabouts. Stumbling out of the futon, he frantically looked around the bedroom, still terrified. He said he wouldn’t harm him, but being cautious never hurt anyone.

Stepping out, he noticed that the living room was empty as well, but the kitchen door was open. His senses finally caught up to him and he noticed the smell of food and the sound of something sizzling. Kouki stilled his breathing, careful not to make a sound and slowly approached the kitchen. Through the sheer curtains, he spotted Seijuurou who was tossing something into a pan and stirring, his back turned to Kouki.

“Good morning.” Said Seijuurou.

Kouki startled for a moment, but returned the greeting with hesitance.

“Breakfast will be ready shortly.” Seijuurou pulled out some plates and set them on the counter.

His throat felt dry at the sight. Seijuurou was cooking for him? Why? He knew how to cook? The headache barred any rational thinking and he rubbed at his forehead in hopes of easing the pain.

“Do you…need help?” asked Kouki. He did not want to be in close proximity to him but it was courteous to ask.

“It is almost done.” Replied Seijuurou, turning to look at him. His form was blurred by the curtain, but they eyed one another. Under Seijuurou’s gaze, he had always felt like he would be hunted. It was scrutinizing, calculative, a deer ready to be slaughtered. Even blinking held a hundred implications.

It was suffocating.

“Then, I’ll go shower.” Hastily he pulled out a change of clothes from the closet and ran into the bathroom. The tub was filled with water and it looked like Seijuurou had refilled it. Testing the warmth, he sunk in.

His shoulders dropped and he let out a suppressed sigh. Kouki wanted to scream. Would every day be so tense? It was tempting to sit in and forget the world, but he could not. He tried to sort through what he knew.

Seijuurou cut him during the engagement ceremony with the sole purpose of stopping it. Resorting to such desperate measures meant he had little to no say in the marriage itself, which was understandable. So it was not out of malice.

Then he healed the wound and kissed him?

Though his reasons for hurting him were valid to an extent, it only meant that Seijuurou did not _hate_ him. Kissing was reserved for romance, or at the very least, for people who have known each other for a while. The former heir would not be foolish enough to think marriage meant they had to be physically intimate in any way.

They were not lovers, they were not friends. They were barely acquaintances.

The thought of it made him pull in on himself. Ducking his head into the water, he hoped for some reprieve. Trying to drown in such a small tub was impossible. He surfaced and scratched at his hair, searching for some kind of explanation.

Nothing.

Stepping out of the bath, he dressed as slowly as he could and wrung out his hair. It was silent outside, save for the clang of utensils being placed on the low table. Screwing his eyes shut, he sucked in a deep, long breath and let it out. The anxiety did not let up. Biting his lips, he opened the door.

Seijuurou was seated on the floor, not a morsel of food on his plate.

He was waiting for him.

Kouki sat down at the opposite side. Wordlessly, they began to eat. Swallowing the food was difficult, not because of the taste, but because of the questions swimming in his mind, tangling and twisting with every new action Seijuurou took.

“Thank you for the meal.” Said Kouki, taking the emptied bowls to the kitchen. Cleaning the dishes would buy some time, and so he began to scrub at them slowly.

Unfortunately, Seijuurou entered right after and began to clean up as well.

They were pressed close to one another. Kouki felt his fingers slip against the bowls and unsurprisingly, one slid right out of his hand, clanging into the sink. He grimaced at the sound. It was a miracle that the thing had not broken.

“I uh, that’s-“

“We need to talk,” said Seijuurou, pulling away from the basin. “I will be waiting outside.” He moved out of the kitchen, leaving Kouki confused with growing doubts.

There was no excuse to stand there anymore. Wiping his hands, he stood along the wall, peeking out the curtains to see where Seijuurou was. There was a glimpse of his form, back straight and hair tied up completely in a bun. Bracing himself for the fourth time that day, he exited the kitchen and sat in front of Seijuurou, fingers curling around the fabric of his robes.

“I apologize for what I did last night, and for what occurred on the day of the engagement,” he began. The cadence of his voice was almost soothing, a low lull emulating regret. _Emulating_ , because Kouki had his doubts. “A proper apology was due since in both of our previous interactions, you were inebriated.”

Kouki scavenged for something to add.

But all he could think was; “Why?” which he mustered up the courage to ask.

“This is in regards to the kiss.” A question posed as a statement. Time had changed Seijuurou, but many things still remained.

Kouki nodded.

“Embarrassing as it is to admit, I was not sober either,” explained Seijuurou. “But, it was not something I did out of sheer impulse.”

At this, Kouki whipped up. “Then?”

“Though this arrangement is something born out of obligation, it does not have to be a burden if we choose so.” Seijuurou continued. “This is not a commitment of love, but, if you so desire, I am willing to let its sustenance be that.”

This was a joke. “But…Nijimura-san?”

Everyone who studied with Seijuurou knew of his engagement to Nijimura Shuuzou. The man was completely enamoured with him and it seemed so inherent that it could have been a personality trait. It was the thing of fairy tales and poetry. Shuuzou held Seijuurou in equal regards too.

He would never give up on something like that.

“The past is the past,” Seijuurou was pensive. “We have both changed, and he gave his regards to this union.”

Kouki hesitated. “That’s, regretful really.”

“Is it?” he asked.

He nodded shakily. “You know how, well, you two truly loved each other, everyone could see it…” he fiddled with the hem of his sleeves. “It was sweet.”

Whenever Shuuzou visited Teikou during those three years, Kouki couldn’t help but sigh ruefully, wishing for something like that himself. Now, it would be impossible. Even though he accepted his fate, the yearning remained.

“Would you be willing to pursue this then?” he asked.

It was not like Kouki broke them up. The destruction of his home and family could have easily contributed to their withered fondness for one another. Yet it was almost like he held the power to deal the finishing blow.

The romantic in him could not allow it.

There was also the fact that he could not picture himself loving Seijuurou, or the vice versa.

“I’m sorry Akashi-kun,” he replied. “But, I don’t think I can.”

His expression fell, the self-assurance wavering to show what Kouki could only interpret as regret. “It is understandable, given my reputation.”

Like a dagger to the heart. Kouki hiccupped and tried to deny it but Seijuurou quirked a brow, incredulous. “The very first conversation we had, you begged me not to kill you.”

“That’s,” he stuttered, eyes darting. “I wasn’t in the right state of mind.”

“Alcohol doesn’t make one lie, it lowers ones guards.” said Seijuurou. “Crudely framed perhaps, but the general message of it is that you are afraid for your safety in my presence,” his eyes roved Kouki. “Judging by our interaction today, it seems like the fear remains.”

“N-no, I guess, I…”

“You would be a fool not to fear me.” He was stern. “At least, if your basis is in the rumours.”

A conversation with someone like Seijuurou was beyond mere words. He was meant to be a politician, ruling over a state as powerful as Rakuzan. Kouki knew he had to dissect them for what they entailed.

Right now, he was making an offer.

“And, what if they weren’t based on the rumours?” he gulped.

“It would depend on you alone.”

“Then, would you- only if you want to! You don’t need to if you don’t wish to tell me!” He waved his hands, crossing them over one another and his voice quieted with every word. “Tell me, about what happened then?”

Maybe it was just him. Maybe it was the paranoia and the fear. But it felt like he stepped into something he should not have. There was a slightest sparkle in Seijuurou’s eyes when he asked, but it could have easily been his mind tricking him.

“Where would you like for me to start?”

He revised the rumours. Asking about the killing would be incredibly rude, and it was too sensitive. It had to be something significant, which could lead into other things.

“Why did you destroy the Valour Bells?”

The Valour Bells were given to every soldier within a House. It held the insignia of the House, but was customized for each person. No one bell is the same as the other, and it represented the wearer’s soul. It was usually attached to the sheath of the sword, or at the belt of their clothes in fights. The bell must be buried with the ashes of the dead. Without it, the soul of the soldier is not considered to rest peacefully.

It went beyond disrespect to not one rest even after death.

“Your troubles are not with the killing?” Seijuurou asked.

Even if he wanted to avoid it, it seemed like Seijuurou didn’t. “Furihata-kun,” Kouki startled at his name. “Do you know of what happened that day? What precisely happened that entire week?”

He gulped. “Not….no.”

“On the first day, Lord Mayuzumi and Lord Kiyoshi marched into the gates of the Chrysanthemum Palace,” the abode of the Akashi family. “With their armed soldiers, donned in armour to have a ‘talk’ with my father.” Seijuurou’s voice was emotionless, a dull recount, if one did not pay close attention. But there was something underneath, barely buried under layers and layers of this façade.

“My father let the two lords and some of their guards into the Main Hall.” He continued. “My father was a lunatic, I confess, but, whatever issues they had could be dealt with him alone.” He was firm in this statement, shoulders squared. “He did not have many years left anyways. I was not of age but my succession wasn’t far off.

“They talked for a bit, but it was more a threat than a genuine proposal.” He continued. “It was either my father leave his title immediately, or they would cause trouble elsewhere. Which they did.”

He heard of this one. “The Nijimura Clan…”

“They did not just kill a few, the entire family is annihilated save for my former fiancé.” The anger that he tried so hard to suppress slow filled into the former emptiness of his tone. “I found none of their Valour Bells for the burial. But I do know what happened to them. Loaded in carts at the burned down grounds of the Nijimura Clan’s manor.”

At this, his mouth went dry. “Where are they?”

“Your land is known for its metal work. Where do you think?”

They melted it down.

No.

No way.

That can’t be.

“B-but why didn’t they say anything?” he exclaimed. “That’s worse than just breaking it!”

“Think. It’s worse than breaking it, speaking of it would only ruin Seirin.” Seijuurou replied.

Lord Katsurou would not allow for that would he? Sure he seemed cruel and he took difficult decisions but he was not a bad person. Lady Kagami would not have allowed for it either. Neither would Teppei or Kagetora, or anyone for that matter.

“You-You’re lying.”

“Why would I?” he asked.

“B-because…I…” his breathing was uneven, his mind was muddled and hazy, trying to process it.

“Lying to you would give me nothing. From rumours, I have heard that you are one of the rare few with gift to tap into other’s Sen. If you wish to verify, you can decipher my emotions right now.” He offered his hand, pushing back the sleeves of his robe to show his wrist. Dull blue veins drew up like a clear stream from the end of his palm. That was one of the points where one could access Sen easily.

If he went so far…

But why?

“Why would they do any of that?”

“They were attempting the very thing my father was accused of,” his hand was still firmly up, an offer on the table. “An erasure of the Rakuzan identity to take over the land. Leaving the bells would mar Teikou and Seirin’s image.”

“But we didn’t.” replied Kouki. “Rakuzan is still yours- I, that’s- it’s still a separate land.”

“For two reasons,” he began. “One, is that Rakuzan has the backing of Shuutoku, and with that our military prowess would be above Seirin’s. My people are still defending the land and it would be ill-advised to cause a fight between Rakuzan and Seirin since they are co-dependent with the mining. Seirin does not own the land which contains the actual ores, only the knowledge and equipment to refine it.

“Second, is because I exist. I am still the rightful heir to Rakuzan.”

But he was barred. “The Seven Houses Council, didn’t the say you can’t?”

“A majority voting declaring that I was insane.” He replied. “Seirin, Teikou, Touou and Kaijou had voted against my right to inherit due to the killings in the Chrysanthemum Palace. But, I am still alive, and thus, they cannot fully give it away.”

If they had the intent to take over Rakuzan, then…

“They planned on killing you?”

“No. Just the removal of my identity as an Akashi. Mitsuru still considers me his family. Killing me would raise suspicion of his true intent and would colour him badly. ‘Blood First’, after all.” Replied Seijuurou, drawing back his hand. “He wanted me to integrate into the Teikou clan and take back my mother’s name, but I refused. Distancing me like this would render me powerless.”

“So the marriage,” his palms grew sweaty. “Is to keep you away from the right to get to Rakuzan?”

He nodded. “Due to this marriage, my surname is ‘Furihata’. I am officially a part of the Seirin house, and by marriage, I am no longer _just_ an Akashi but also a Furihata.”

This was, this was too much.

“I killed them, because they attacked first. I disrespected them, because they spit on us first,” Seijuurou did nothing to hide his fury anymore. “I had to witness the death of my father, the destruction of an entire clan, and the attacks against all of the other clans within Rakuzan. Am I not justified here?”

The worst of it was it made some sense. Having an entire clan destroyed is difficult. He knew it all too well.

Nothing of his home remained but graves, reminding everyone of what had occurred.

Kouki knew.

The vivid picture of the small koi fish pond at the centre of their house, the ragged robins growing where the cool earth lay. He remembered running amidst the gardens, chasing after his brother. His clothes getting muddied and torn as he ran through the gardens and stepped on the white pebbles that lay in artful circular clusters at the garden.

He remembered his mother chasing after him and his brother, angered and catching them quickly by their shoulders, dragging them back inside.

She would take them to their father, who easily forgave them, constantly taking their side.

He wanted to picture their smiles, but he couldn’t.

Sometimes, he held Kouta close to smell the scent of home, of his mother when she held them in her arms, pressing them close to her chest. He remembered her long fingers, the lines had run deep upon her palm. He could feel his father’s calloused fingers when Kouta pinched his cheek and ruffled his hair. He wondered if Kouta could see their old home in Kouki.

He wanted to say he remembered clearly, but with every passing year, the faces blurred.

It was easier for him since it was so far back, but for Seijuurou…

For Seijuurou, these were fresh wounds. He was not so young that the reality of it could be denied.

“I, I don’t know,” it was the truth. “I’m sorry.” He placed his elbows on the table and buried a hand in his hair.

“You did nothing to be sorry for.”

“But…” was there anything appropriate he could say after that?

“Next question.” Seijuurou asked, calm and collected still.

Kouki wanted to scream.

“No, no- As in, I have questions but,” he looked up. “I need time.”

“Take as long as you would like.” Nodded Seijuurou.

Kouki needed to get out of this room. With Seijuurou present, he would never be able to calm down enough to actually think. His presence put a dam on his overflowing thoughts when all he wanted was to sit down somewhere and examine everything. He stood up and headed outside, slamming the door shut behind him. The force was unintended but almost cathartic.

He raced outside, needing to talk with someone. Not just anyone, but a person who would listen without judgement.

Kouta was not ready to give Seijuurou a chance after what happened at the engagement. Himari was an option but he wasn’t exactly close with her. Teppei was out, since he was involved in the siege, so were Shun, Riko and Junpei.

Hiroshi and Koiichi were back at their homes, they hadn’t been allowed to attend the ceremony.

Which left….

“Kagami.” He called.

In his musings he had wandered into the open training grounds. Taiga was practicing with his broadsword, shadow fighting. Not many were willing to go up against him since it was asking to be humiliated.

“Oh, Furi!” he waved and walked up to the veranda where Kouki stood. “How’d it go? Is everything okay?” he asked, brows furrowed in concern.

“Not exactly.” Kouki shrugged. Taiga tensed. “Did he do anything?”

“No, he didn’t.” he replied. “But, I kind of want to talk with someone right now.” He looked up uncertain. “Is that okay?”

Taiga gaped. “Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

He couldn’t help the tug of his lips into a smile. Something about Taiga just eased people. The absolute belief that he could face anything even if he was outmatched was possibly reckless, but it made him dependable.

Kouki looked around. He couldn’t see them but he knew there were guards all over the manor. “Hey, want to see the cat?” asked Kouki.

‘Want to see the cat?’ was code for sneaking out of the manor. Kouki was allowed to do so, but Taiga and Teppei couldn’t leave without the guards. It never hindered Teppei since his guards were also his closest friend, but at the moment, he wanted it to just be him and Taiga.

It took a while for the taller boy to understand since they hadn’t used the code in months, but the moment it registered, he grinned and nodded.

Sneaking out wasn’t difficult since Riko was the one who left the opening for them. She could get into trouble for it, but it never stopped them. They left it as a final resort amongst themselves, if they wanted to get away from their responsibilities for a while. The only ones who knew of it were Teppei, Riko, Junpei, Taiga, Shun, himself and his brother.

The guards took turns and switched often, never stationary, but at certain intervals, there would be gaps. One of them was around noon. This specific gap occurred in very few places, mostly towards the back of the manor at the depth of the forests since they were far away from the main building where the guards went for breaks and to change shifts.

Taiga and Kouki hurried since one of those intervals were close by.

It was deep in the gardens where the engagement party was held. The walls grew smaller the further they went in. It was easy to climb over, holding onto the grooves in the wall in between the arranged bricks. The trees nearby extended their branches, and the two held onto them and jumped outside. The landing wasn’t too quiet, but they were out and the moment the hit they ground, they ran.

Outside was thick foliage and wet soil. It had been a while since they ran. Taiga was faster and Kouki struggled to keep up but they made their way to a clearing with a small pool. The forest was emerald green this time of the year, and sunlight streamed in beams onto the pool, making the water shimmer.

The two sat by the water, legs extended forward.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” asked Taiga, neck craned upwards, observing the fleeting songbirds.

Kouki chose to stare at the murky pool. “Do you know what happened during the siege in Rakuzan?”

“Sort of?” he mused. “Not in detail. I came back from my grandma’s place a little after all that happened and no one ever explained anything.” Right, he was away for three years in a different land altogether.

“You think-” he struggled, staring at the ripples formed by the fishes. “Would you kill someone?”

Taiga replied. “’Course not. That’s just dumb.”

“But, would there be a situation when you would?”

“There’s never gonna be a time when that’ll be right.”

He turned to face Taiga who was still staring at the cover of branches above. “But what if someone killed Kiyoshi-senpai, or Riko-senpai, or your mom and dad?”

Taiga turned down and folded his legs. “That’s going to suck.” He mused.

“So you would?”

“No.” his eyes were on the glimmering ripples. “Then I’d just be a hypocrite. It’ll only make things worse. So what if someone does that? I’m not them.”

“But what if everything is gone?” he probed. “What if, what if your home’s gone, everyone’s calling you crazy, and you had to give up all that’s yours? What then?”

“Then I’d figure out a way to fight to get it back if I can.”

“And if that meant killing?”

“Then I’d find another way.”

“What if killing’s the only way?”

Taiga quirked a brow. “What’s with the sudden killing thing?”

He wasn’t even hiding it honestly. Kouki frowned and rolled his eyes. Taiga was confused, but he caught on in a minute. With a clap of his hands, he replied. “This is about Akashi! – or, I guess, Furihata now? Or Seijuurou?”

“Thank the gods.” Kouki sighed.

With a sheepish smile, he scratched at the back of his head. “Is that what he did?”

“He said the siege was just a way to get Rakuzan’s wealth for Seirin and Teikou. He lost everything.”

“Look,” Taiga began. “I don’t know much about him, last we talked was when we were eleven, but I heard some stuff.” He continued. “Kuroko told me he’s a nice guy.”

“Kuroko?” he asked.

“Mn. That blue-haired ghost kid. He saw me all angry after the engagement and explained some stuff,” Taiga recounted. “It sounds pretty bad, but he still shouldn’t have done all that. And I don’t know enough about what mom and dad ordered to know if it was right or wrong.”

“They destroyed the Nijimura clan you know? Only one of them is alive.” Replied Kouki.

At this, Taiga paused.

“It’s shit…that they did that.” Replied Taiga. “I don’t know why they had to go that far. Remember when I didn’t talk with Teppei and the others for a month?” Kouki nodded, and Taiga continued. “It was the first time I saw how bad it could get, and the kinda decisions they had to make. I hated them for it.

“I still sort of do. But I can’t do anything, not really.” He looked at his hand intently, folding it into a fist. “Back then, before the siege, everything was easy. After that, everyone was so different. It was probably because I was gone for almost three years but, things had changed.

“I guess, I realized you’ve got to hold onto your ideals. It doesn’t matter if it’s family or friends doing wrong. You gotta stay true.”

Kouki pulled his knees close to his chest. “But you talk with them now.”

It took a moment. “I do. Because there’s good in them, and they’re family.”

“Do you think there’s good in Akashi?”

“There’s some good in everyone though.”

“He was good when I knew him before.” Kouki replied. “We didn’t talk but everyone always talked about how Akashi helped them with the lessons. He helped Kuroko master his daggers.”

Taiga nodded. “Then, he doesn’t sound too bad. And I’d be an idiot if I can forgive those four who were in the siege but not the guy who bore the worst of it.”

Kouki took a moment.

Seijuurou was now technically his family.

Fuck, they were family.

He wasn’t bad. Maybe he did bad things, but it sounded like he had no choice. The cause of the siege was not Seijuurou, it was his father. He killed them, but Teppei must’ve killed too. Riko, Junpei and Shun as well. Lord Katsuro and Lady Isla most definitely did.

Seijuurou destroyed the bells. But Seirin and Teikou took away his everything.

The score was even.

“But…if you had to kill-“

“Not a chance.” Replied Taiga. “But would you?”

He scoffed. “As if.”

They spent the rest of the morning there till the time the gap in guards occurred again. The two snuck back in more quietly and bid each other farewell.

Okay.

He could do this.

Seijuurou wasn’t all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, take what everyone says with a bit of skepticism. Not everything is guaranteed~


	4. The pawn's first move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter here and the plot's finally heating up a little.  
> Before going in, I'd like to say a few things: 
> 
> First is that this fic is going to be a little slow to update since each chapter is about 3k to 6k words and there's lots of plot elements I have to incorporate neatly. Every sentence and dialogue has some purpose, or I try to make it so. That's why, please be patient with me!
> 
> Second is that this is BASED on Japanese and Chinese cultures but it isn't actually it. The concept for the layered clothes and the colour of clothes holding meaning, the architecture, the mythical creatures, etc are all mostly original but have roots in these cultures' myths and I do reference the actual stuff here.
> 
> Finally, here's some moodboards I made for the characters XDXD with some specific outfits designs and stuff. Have fun!
> 
> [Akashi's board(but it has a lot of Akashi fanart in it and they are surprisingly close to how I picture him)](https://www.pinterest.com/ilakkiyaamudhan/as-aesthetic/)   
>  [Furihata's Board](https://www.pinterest.com/ilakkiyaamudhan/fk-aesthetic-board/)

Seijuurou made his way down the polished wooden stairs with slow steps. As he did so, he made an effort to greet all the workers there. The first day he had done so, most if not all looked away. His efforts were not in vain, for by the end of the week, those that turned away with trembling fingers and widened eyes nodded as he made his greetings.

“Taking lunch for Kouki-kun?” an older woman asked, gesturing to the package in his hand. He nodded and tried to grace her with a pleasant smile. She was the first respond to his greetings and they occasionally spoke when they met.

The training grounds came into view as he walked down the open corridors. Columns and rows of children moved with their short swords. Seirin’s fighting style was straightforward, every move made to intimidate as well as debilitate by the sheer speed and range of their attacks. They were quick and flashy, a highly offensive method.

He wished to fight as well, his side burned with the lack of the heavy weight of sharpened metal. His sword rested inside their closet, collecting dust.

Riko moved down the lines along with Kouki to correct posture and alter the sequence of movements.

The first time he graced the field with his presence, she ignored him and asked Kouki all the questions meant for him.

“Why is he here?”

Kouki fumbled for answers with a guilty smile.

“I wished to familiarize myself with customs of the House.” Seijuurou answered in his stead.

Riko had not even bothered to throw a cursory glance. “There’s other places to learn of that.”

He came bearing lunch for Kouki so he was allowed stay. The routine repeated itself the next few days and Riko’s protests had stopped, but she had yet to look at him. The group took a break and he waved at Kouki.

The socializing and pleasantries were grating, but it was doing him well. Kouki was still hesitant around him, but their interactions had become less straining from both behalves as the week went by. Kouki spoke with a few of the students and sat beside him on the wooden porch at the veranda.

“Here is your lunch.” Seijuurou handed the container and Kouki’s mouth upturned in gratitude as he took it.

The spring air carried it with it the scent of the blooming flowers and he took in the increasingly familiar view of the grass-grown grounds.

Patter of rushed footsteps against the wooden floor called their attention. A woman came in a frenzy and found Riko. “There’s been another set of Blaze Orbs,” she panted, hands on her knees as she attempted to even her breathing. “Five homes…got attacked.”

Kouki tensed beside him. “Did the Imbuement seals not work?”

“That’s impossible.” Said Riko. “The seals were checked just this morning and none were broken or tampered with.” She placed her hand underneath her chin, panic flashing momentarily.

‘Those are not the Blaze Orbs are they?’ Seijuurou asked his brother, knowing the answer but wanting confirmation.

‘No.’ he could picture the satisfied smile. 

Twelve days of loitering around doing menial tasks, and finally, a chance to be more than a witness to these games. The Nijimura Clan’s Valour Bells were in Seirin, and with the bells came the spirits of the soldiers that died three years ago.

Uncalled, silent. And they would have remained so, for the Valour Bells did not possess their former shape thus did not hold their old meaning. But spirits and Sen worked differently. The original materials lived, and so would the souls.

Spirits kindling with Spirits, his brother used the deity’s ways and brought forth the restless souls of those soldiers. Now, they wreaked havoc on the land that brought them death.

The kind of metal used to make the rounded-bells were softer than others, and meant to create jewellery and trinkets. Additionally, they were expensive and not accessible to the general populous. If the melted form of it was reused to make things, it would be in the upper echelons of the city, and were probably in the form of decorations.

The only way to completely quell the spirits was to gather the metal and perform a burial ritual according to the Nijimura Clan practices.

“This has been going on for seven days now…” Kouki mused, worrying at his lips. “Are you sure they’re Blaze Orbs?”

Riko nodded. “The description and behaviour matches. Floating balls of blue flames about the size of the palm.” She paced, arms swinging, attempting to think of an explanation.

Seijuurou called Kouki’s attention in a hushed whisper. “I might know what this is.”

He spluttered out the response. “What is it? We should inform her first.”

Looking to his emptied lunchbox, he hunched. “She…does not exactly take to my presence well, my suggestions would only fall on deaf ears.”

Kouki placed his hand on Seijuurou’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, and making Seijuurou look up. “We need all the help we can get,” he frowned. “I’ll try to talk to her.” He stood up, jogging to catch up with the woman pacing about a little further away. He called forth some of his Sen to enhance his hearing, trying to listen in on the conversation between the two. His specialization lay in his eyes but he had always been a bit of an overachiever.

Riko’s apprehension was obvious even from the distance, but Kouki continued to explain things to her, eyes wide with panic and urgency. The two turned to look at him, and Seijuurou pretended to be busy packing up the lunchboxes.

“Fine,” he heard her say. “But only if you come with us as well.”

With that, they began their travel to the town where the problems occurred. It was the closest town to the manor and consisted of the abodes of most of the clan leaders, and all those important within the court of Seirin. The Imbuement seals had been laid down around the perimeter of the town and Sen Users dressed in orange and red paced around to keep guard.

They came upon the recently burnt down house.

Only three of the seven inhabitants had survived, and the structure was charred beyond recognition, leaving only the skeletal remains of blackened wood and ashen walls, the curtains like torn skin, crumbling with even the gentlest of breezes.

Riko, who had led the group of fifteen to investigate, gave her condolences to the surviving three. The oldest of them was a fifteen year old boy. His wounds were still fresh, blood soaking through the bandages. His arms were seared, and they trembled. He looked lost, sitting at what was once the entrance of his home, now half-burnt and breakable under even a little pressure.

He was not talking and curled up at the sight of anyone and flinching at even an attempt to touch.

And he was their only source of information on this.

Riko knelt beside him, keeping a distance, and tried to comfort him. She asked her questions but he had yet to grace them with answers. The group awaited for anything, time was of the essence and the thing had already burnt down four other houses. Fourteen were dead within this timespan and all of them high-ranking officials.

They needed answers, and they needed them now.

“Riko-san…” Kouki called. “I’ll handle this.”

She looked worried, but let him take over. He sat at the boy’s level, and he looked toward him. Once Kouki had the boy’s attention, he directed his gaze to the ground, where Kouki drew with his finger to form words. The boy’s eyes were vacant once, and still were, but he nodded and Kouki touched the boy’s knee.

His wounds began to heal up and the boy relaxed a little. Riko looked a little concerned, he was breaking rules. The wound wasn’t too severe yet he chose to heal it.

Kouki proceeded to write more things on the ground, pushing aside the slightly dampened soil to do so.

Seijuurou approached a little closer to see what was written.

‘ _Would you like to speak?’_

The boy tilted his head slowly to the side. A No.

_‘Would you like to write?’_

He blinked in compliance.

_‘Would you like to tell about what caused this? You do not have to’_

Seijuurou wanted to direct a glare, but controlled himself. Thankfully, the boy was fine with explaining what exactly attacked.

The boy bent forward and drew on the ground. It was like a ball of fire, with a large extending tail of flame. He then drew what seemed to be a vase. He then drew an arrow, going from the vase to the flame.

Kouki wrote down a thank you and held his hand out. The boy looked for a moment and shrunk into himself, edging closer to the destroyed walls. Hand still ready to be taken, he waited a moment, bowed and walked up to Seijuurou.

“It’s a Spirit Fire.” Said Seijuurou. “A Rogue Spirit Fire.”

Spirit Fires are the souls of the dead. They looked almost exactly like the Blaze Orbs, but they had a tail of fire, almost like a tadpole.

Kouki cocked a brow in confusion. “But they only appear above water, and they don’t cause harm.”

“True,” Seijuurou nodded. “But the drawing is clear and since Rakuzan is near the coast, we have dealt with such spirits on occasion. Souls of drowning victims tend to become Rogue Spirit Fires.”

“It cannot be.” Riko commented. “There is no unrest soul here, the family here does not consist of warriors. They are jewellers.”

Seijuurou shrugged. “But the description is clear.” He pointed to the vase drawn beside the Spirit Fire. “If it is a Spirit Fire, it must have had a source from where it came, I am assuming it is the vase.”

Riko waited a moment. “We will search the house for the vase. Perhaps it is a different Sealed Elemental, contained within the vase.” She sent for the group to search the house. Neither he nor Kouki were allowed in, and they were assigned the duty of caring for the children. The boy who had answered them protested their entry, but Kouki sat beside him and tried his best to assure him. 

Seijuurou looked at the two, crouched at the entrance. The boy was unresponsive and Kouki did nothing to probe further. A moment later, his little sister emerged from their neighbour’s house. She walked slowly at first, but quickened her pace and jumped at the boy, pulling him in a hug. Kouki finally moved, leaving the two to mourn, approaching Seijuurou.

“Why did you immediately resort to writing?” he asked. It was strange.

Kouki’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. “If it were me, I would not have wanted to speak at all.”

“Why not?”

He looked at the crumbled structure and heaved a sigh, hands fisted beside him. “When in danger, we scream, asking for help…” He lifted a hand to his chest, and held his wrist with the other. “When your loudest voice does not work, is there a point to your voice at all?”

The Furihata Clan was also destroyed in an internal feud.

Experience, then.

The group returned with the vase. It was half his height and rather large and intricate. Its silver shone brightly under the sunlight.

Riko eyed the thing, searching for seals, runes, any texts that would indicate that it was a vessel for a Calamity or some Elemental. But there was none.

“How do you ensure that it doesn’t return?” asked Riko, finally conceding.

Seijuurou replied. “By performing the funeral rites of the soul’s land and family,” he looked into Riko’s eyes when he spoke. “The Seirin rites of course. And since this is the source of it, the ritual must be conducted around this.”

Riko’s eyes steeled, almost cold.

“Seijuurou-kun,” she bit out his name. “I would like to speak with you privately.”

. . .

Riko could barely begin to comprehend this. This should not have happened.

She researched and read up on everything in regards to it before she gave the orders.

More than three years ago, at the Siege of Rakuzan, after the fall of the Nijimura Clan, none were left to give the proper funeral rites for the fallen soldiers. Only one of them had survived and that was Shuuzou.

She knew him, and asking of him to do the rites for so many of them would be too cruel right after such a massacre.

The attack was unfair, which is why it worked. Such violence, and the impartment of a death like that to them would eventually result in Rogue Spirit Fires. The only thing left connecting the soul to the earth were the Valour Bells. They were anchors to the soul. This attachment would be severed after performing the funeral rites. There were none to perform it though.

She had searched on it during the campaign, exploring the libraries and scrolls from Teikou and Rakuzan itself to get an idea and had found one. Bile rose in her throat when she found the solution.

It was cruel, but necessary.

Riko had issued order to collect the bells and transferred it to Seirin. She had to pick and choose the place in Seirin where the bells would be melted, since destroying bells was a slap in the face of the dead. It would destroy the image of Seirin and Teikou in the eyes of other states, practically painting a target on their backs.

They could not have more civil strife.

She oversaw the entire process, and commissioned thirty pieces of artefacts and jewellery in the name of the House to be made out of the melted bells. They were given as gifts to those working under the Kiyoshi name.

With that, it was a generous gift, not some scheme to cover up their act.

All was well.

It should have been.

She commissioned the vase. She knew what all of them looked like.

Destroying the bells’ structures was as good as destroying the meaning behind them. The souls should have remained dormant, wandering aimlessly on the mortal realm but unable to cause any real harm.

With hesitant steps, she found an alleyway between a tea shop and herb’s store. Seijuurou was right behind her.

Shuuzou and Seijuurou should have been married. If anyone knew what the funeral rites for the Nijimura Clan were, it would be Seijuurou. Marriage of such high profile and families meant they had to learn of each other’s traditions. If worst came to worst, they would have to contact Shuuzou himself.

Things were already dire if she had to ask Seijuurou for help.

“Did you know what they were?” she asked carefully.

His face was impassive. “I had my suspicions. But,” he paused a moment. “This secrecy and your hesitance confirms it.”

She gave a shaky nod. “I ordered for bells of the Nijimura Clan to be melted-“

“I am aware.” He interfered. “It took a bit of inquiry and much effort in Teikou, but I found out who did it soon after The Siege ended.” He approached closer, slow and confident steps. “What I did not know, was what had happened to them.”

She explained the process and Seijuurou listened without interjection, not a single tick to show his emotions. “Do you remember what artefact had been given to whom?”

She nodded. “The list is with me. Every house that was attacked has one of the gifts.”

“Then we have obtained five of them.” He mused. “How often have these attacks happened? Are there any patterns?”

“Yes,” she replied. “One per day, right at the crack of dawn or as the last of the sun sets.” She did not want to rely on him, but she had to. People were dying for her errors. It was fortunate that the problems arose when their solution was nearby.

It had to be fate.

“I need your help.” Said Riko. “Do you know of how to perform the Nijimura Clan funeral rites?”

“I wish I could,” he began and Riko gulped. ‘Wish’? He had to help! Lives were at stake here. “But why should I?”

“People are dying. Children are getting injured-“

“And none of this mattered when it came to my home did it?”

She groaned. “That was a battle, it was inevitable. We had to do what we did to protect our lands.” Battles were unfair, casualties were inevitable. If she mourned everything she killed, she would have to mourn all her life.

He scoffed. “So, you will ask the remaining few of the ones you killed to protect your own?” if he sounded angered, or cruel, or anything other than _this_ , she would not be so horrified. But Seijuurou was calm. It was like watching the shores and finding that waves did not wash against the sand. 

“What do you want? Ask what is within the realms of my jurisdiction. I cannot give you Rakuzan.”

She could not bring back the dead. Her hands were tied, but she could make it better, somehow.

It hurt to look at him.

Riko did not ever imagine Seijuurou would be a part of Seirin.

Her consequences roamed the corridors of the manor and watched her as she instructed children of the ways in which they killed his family. He was a red ghost, and it was as heart-wrenching as it was terrifying.

“You cannot give me what I truly want then.” He wore a smile that was more melancholy than anything else.

“Please,” she almost begged. She knew him as well as she knew Shuuzou. He was not his father, yet he suffered more than he did. “You have to help us, as a member under the Kiyoshi House.”

‘For the greater good, for Seirin…’ she chanted to herself.

“As a member of the clan that killed my family and separated me from Shuuzou-san?” he turned around, ready to walk away. “Let’s return.”

She was running out of time, and ideas. “Then! Then as a member of the Furihata family.”

He had been surprisingly kind to Kouki. She feared that Seijuurou would act out in some way, since he did attack him at the engagement ceremony but everything after that was shockingly calm. Kouki warmed up to him enough.

It hurt even more when she saw the two interact, because Seijuurou might seem cruel but before the Siege, before all the tragedy, he used to have a gaggle of friends and smiled easily. He helped those in need with no question and even when he was placed above all, he treated those below him as equals.

She had contributed to his murderous spree. Though she wanted to fear him and condemn him….was she any better?

Were any of them any better?

He paused at the mention of Furihata. “…Fine.” He said and they headed out.

The first thing she did was order for their entourage to get back to the manor. This would have to be dealt with tactfully, lest the information gets out. Word travelled fast in Seirin.

“Kouki can stay.” He said.

She began to panic as to why, but Seijuurou explained that Kouki already knew.

The three of them rented out a closed cart and headed to each house to get the artefacts. Before sundown, they had gathered everything. Most easily gave the things back after seeing the insignia on her clothes. Adding to that, the threat of a spirit destroying them was compelling.

“If you wish to be discreet, we must do it outside of the town.” Said Seijuurou. The trio traversed through the town and entered the forest. Riko knew the place well, and navigated the horse dragging the cart to a small clearing that lay at the beginnings of a cave’s entrance. The cave was large and old, water dripping down from its ceiling. The entrance to it was covered in pebbles and soft, dampened soil, easy to dig.

Riko imbued some of her Sen into the piece of wood she used to manifest her bow, and the three proceeded to dig up a hole large enough to fit all thirty items. It was exhausting and the sunlight was waning away into nothing. They had to be quick.

When the skies were a strange mix of purple and orange, they had finished the burial. Seijuurou asked of the two to step back and he began to draw a circle in the sand with a broken twig that lay nearby. It was a large circle, almost ten feet in radius. He began to etch swirls and patterns, and wrote down incantations of some older language lost to time. From the distance, it looked like a stylized Chrysanthemum, with what seemed to be a crane encircling the flower.

Stepping back, Seijuurou inspected it.

“Kouki, I will need your assistance here.” He said. “I would require more Sen, since this is a large seal.”

“Of course.” Kouki chimed, moving to stand by his side.

Seijuurou knelt in front of the circle and clapped his hands together twice, after which he placed his palms flat on the earth, his eyes were closed. “Is the moon out?” he asked.

Riko looked to the skies and found the crescent of the moon. “Yes.”

“Akashi-kun…?” Kouki hesitated.

“Now.” He said.

The circle began to glow white, growing in intensity as the seconds slipped by. Seijuurou mumbled an incantation of sort, repeating a phrase in a language she did not understand over and over again. The circle glowed further and blue flames emerged like pillar around the circle, roaring higher than the trees.

“Seijuurou-kun!” she shouted, ready to stop it. What if this was his revenge? What if he wished to burn things down?

“No wait!” Kouki exclaimed, he turned to look, clearly straining as he transferred his own Sen, weakening him “Trust him on this.”

Gods damn it all.

The pillars of blue flames roared, licking at the skies and dissipating into white. The glow began to dim and the fires that were so numerous in number flickered to nothing. The seal stopped glowing, and suddenly, all was back to the darkness of the night.

Seijuurou heaved, hair dishevelled and panting as he tried to steady himself.

“What happened?” she asked, hands at her sword.

Kouki spoke up. “The rites won’t take up much energy usually, but this one was for about a hundred people….” He did not look any better than Seijuurou. “So…so it was exhausting…”

“The flames?” she asked further. “What were they?”

“The calmed Spirit Fires.” Seijuurou replied. “They will not cause havoc anymore. This needs to be their grave henceforth.”

She looked to the circle and knelt next to it. With hesitance, she place a finger against the circle and found that it did not smudge. To confirm it, she tried to erase it with the palm of her hand but it remained. The crane was shimmering gold, showing no signs of waning away. 

How was she going to hide this?

After informing the Town Head to rest easy since the problem was solved, she pulled Seijuurou aside for a moment, the same alleyway they had spoken in before.

“I, hate to say this, but the matter with bells needs to be kept secret,” She pleaded. “I know you have no reason to, but, I’m asking you this as a favour.” This was a risk, any deals with Seijuurou would only lead to trouble.

“A favour…” he considered it. “Fine, I won’t make any mention of it.” He walked by, pausing to lean closer to her ear and whispered. “Equal exchange, for the favour.”

One step into a trap, squeezing her eyes shut, she replied. “Yes. I’ll make sure to do so.”

Informing Kouki of the same went more smoothly, but his response was dull, he couldn’t bother to acknowledge her at the moment. She tried to brush it off.

It was eerily silent as they walked back to the manor. Riko was ahead, alone, while the two hung back, none of them speaking. Kouki looked lost and hollowed. It scared her.

They grew up together.

Kouki had always run to her when he needed help, which he often did. She could still remember their childhood, him silently shivering in a plea for help as children from other clans mocked him for how slow he was. He was one of the youngest in their group, along with Taiga.

They were a merry band. Teppei leading them straight into trouble, while Junpei tried to stop him. Riko considered both their points and used Rinnosuke, Shinji, and Satoshi to craft a plan that would help them perfectly execute their mischief and also keep them out of trouble.

Shun would joke around, forget half the plans and stumble around. Kouta pretended to be fine with their ‘devious’ ideas, all the while dying on the inside.

Taiga would rally up Kouki, Koiichi and Hiroshi and they would all do something horrendously stupid, get caught and laugh about it a week later.

Now all she planned were battle strategies and if she failed even once, it would not be a silly story to recount.

And she already fucked up.

Kouki used to look at her in admiration, in awe of all the things she did.

Now he would not even turn in her direction.

It took a while, but the effects had caught up.

With each passing year, the days of old, the replication of it, grew to be more ridiculous an idea.

Everything ended, and that was that.

. . .

“I didn’t know Riko did it.” Kouki stood at the genkan, Seijuurou stilled as he walked before him.

He could imagine Lord Katsurou, or any of the other commanding generals giving out such orders, but Riko? She had always told him to be honourable, continued to repeat it daily to the students they trained in the house and yet, yet she did that.

Why?

Was there truly no other way to take care of the issues? Why did they kill all of the Nijimura Clan in the first place?

_“They threatened to destroy us. The Nijimura Clan must be stopped entirely to keep our home, and all of the land safe.”_

But the artefacts, there were not too many. If he had to put an estimate, the metal could not have been used to make any more than two-hundred bells. Even that was a stretch. Helping Seijuurou had allowed him to garner a better understanding of the numbers, and there were not many people. Not enough to be a threat to a surprise attack by the joint forces of two Houses.

_“Trust in our name.”_

Seijuurou had to be hiding something.

‘But he isn’t.’ he had gotten access to his Sen when helping him, and it was some form of anguish. An unfiltered and raw form it, enough for him to pinpoint what it exactly meant.

There was more, there was always more. Seijuurou could be hiding something else, just as Seirin itself did. He tried to revise exactly what he knew of the Siege from the days he spent looking it up in the records and after hearing of it from those in the manor.

Lord Masaomi had gotten power hungry. Since Rakuzan held control over the ores, the largest city, richest among all eight Houses, and had a military troop that could not be scoffed at, Lord Masaomi had begun crafting plans to take over the remaining lands, starting with Seirin. The story was that Lord Mitsuru had foreseen this and thus, to maintain peace and sustain the natural state of things, helped Seirin to stop Lord Masaomi.

That was it.

“Are you alright?” asked Seijuurou.

“What more do I not know?”

“Plenty of things.” He replied. “None of us know much.”

“No, not that,” he crossed his arms. “About the whole siege. What else do I not know?” he had too many questions, and very few that were willing to give answers. The answers he received may not hold to true as well. “Was Lord Akashi Masaomi ever mad? Were you the one to kill all those soldiers? Were you ever mad? Was Lord Akashi Masaomi ever planning on getting every state under his control or was that just a lie as well?”

He could not trust anyone’s word.

“Who do I trust in all of this then?” Kouki wanted to sob. “Then are all of them the same?”

Seijuurou turned around to face Kouki. “Calm down first.” said Seijuurou.

How could anyone find the strength to remain calm? “How could I? They, she did that!”

“Because war means sacrifice,” he replied, gaze steeled, still the Lord, still the heir that was supposedly no more. “Wars and battles mean taking the toughest of decisions and living with it. She was spearheading a fight, and she had to choose.”

“I wish she had chosen something less cruel.”

His lips curled wistfully. “Don’t we all? Do not vilify her for this.”

Seijuurou, was defending her.

Defending Riko, who had consistently ignored him, warned of how supposedly dangerous he was, of how ruthless and conniving he could be. He was defending someone who had no interest in hearing his voice and did everything to keep him silenced. “Why?”

“Choose the less cruel thing,” replied Seijuurou. “Holding this against her would help none. What has been done is done.”

“But,” he stuttered. “But I cannot just sit here, knowing of what had happened and let it all go by.”

It was when he understood. Lady Kagami was correct, Seijuurou was not some monster that everyone painted him to be. Not in the slightest. He was as much of a monster as every other man. “Akashi-kun, you deserve better.”

“Then,” he said “Continue to call me ‘Akashi’.”

“Huh?”

“You are the only one who continues to call me ‘Akashi’. Our marriage means I am ‘Furihata Seijuurou’, but you have never once referred to me as ‘Seijuurou’.” He continued. “The only thing that was left of my life was my name, but that was taken as well.” Their eyes locked, and Kouki couldn’t look away.

“Would you continue to call me by my name? Though the world has chosen to forget it?”

He wished for something so simple.

“No matter what, I promise you this,” Kouki replied. “You will always be Akashi.”


	5. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god sajdhb I LOVE READING EVERYONE'S COMMENTS! Most everyone who do usually have some theory and speculations and I adore reading where you guys think it's heading and your interpretations and discussing that with everyone! Thank you so much for the love! 
> 
> Sorry that this one is late!

Riko went through the days following the subjugation of the spirits with a sense of dread. It was like being submerged in knee-deep water, she felt no true threat but it was uncomfortable. Owing Seijuurou a favour was the same as walking into the mouth of Calamity. Every move he made was planned with absolute detail.

When she saw him in the training grounds, her heart beat a little quicker and she worried. Kouki was beside him, happily chatting as they sat at the veranda, his legs swinging. It had been a while since she saw him so happy. In the past week, he had graced the children they taught with smiles and soft words but refused to address her unless absolutely necessary. She didn’t force him into a conversation.

Brushing everything off would only fan the flames.

Her throat closed up when she saw them.

The two paused and Seijuurou made his way to her. The classes were over and she had an hour long break. There was no escape. Silently she accepted her fate and prepared for the worst.

As expected, he wanted to make good on the favour.

She balled her fists and nodded, ready for his request. 

“You’re being serious?” she asked, dumbfounded. 

….

After making his demands to Riko, Seijuurou left with Kouki to the library in the main building. Kouki tended to do some of his work there since it was peaceful. They often visited together since it was one interest they shared, though the few times Kouki was there to pick up a book, it was clear that he and Kouki did not have similar tastes.

Seijuurou wasn’t there to pick up books this time.

The library was peaceful, but that was not the only reason why Kouki carried over some work there. He tended to do it whenever he was handling things that were more confidential and needed to be kept in the records room. The close proximity to the records room cut off any worry about misplacing the documents and paperwork. Kouki had access to some of the personal archives of the Kiyoshi family from what he had observed. Some of it was accessible to anyone with a stamped approval letter.

Then there were the parts that took much more than a stamp to get into.

There were three different stamps. The red ones, which gave access to the first level. Then there were green, brown and black. The only ones who had access to the latter three were the ones maintaining the treasury and accounts. 

The main manor shouldn’t be holding any documents from the logistics and administrative departments at all, much less have a system where people outside of the main family had access to it. The manor was reserved for personal spending’s alone, but he had seen officials who were unrelated to the main family walk in and out frequently with those approval letters.

It wasn't their visits, rather it was how often they visited which sent off alarms.

He picked up a few books from the history and architecture sections. There weren’t many details, but based on his own observations of the Camellia Manor and some of the older floor plans, he had a good idea of how it worked. 

It was, in essence, divided into three parts. One was the main manor which was for the Kiyoshi family’s personal use. Surrounding it were six buildings, they worked as the centre for different branches of administrative tasks.

The main building had six floors. Roughly, the first two were reserved for workers, kitchens, anything to do with maintaining the giant structure. The third and fourth were for guests and close relatives to stay, accommodation for clan leaders and their families when they visited. He and Kouki were given a room in the third floor. The rest were for the sole use of the main family.

Then what business did these people have visiting so often?

Information was always welcome and this seemed to be leading somewhere damaging for Seirin at least. He needed to know exactly what was going on inside.

If he played this right, it would be his first step to Rakuzan.

“Hey,” Kouki whispered, peeking from behind a shelf. “Can you handle making dinner today?”

“Why?” They had a schedule, and it was Kouki’s turn. 

“I need to check for some things in the records room, it might take a while.” he explained. 

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.”

Seijuurou took some books and waited outside. Tetsuya was gifted in completely erasing his presence, but Seijuurou was the one who taught it to him. Though not as strong, he could do it to some extent. It required using the Excess Sen to mask the Essential. It didn’t make him invisible, but it put him in the periphery of anyone passing by. If unaware, it would be almost impossible to actually find him.

He had been testing its effectiveness over the week and found no issues. Along with the surveillance provided by his Emperor Eye, he could get past the guards.

Kouki emerged from the library a while later, that box filled with scrolls in his hand and he tailed him.

The hardest part was distracting the guards at the entrance since the area was so empty of people. After that it was smooth sailing since the pillars and shelves helped hide him. 

The ceilings got lower the further they went in and the number of guards thinned as well. The place became smaller, the shelves reduced in number and if he wasn’t careful, he would be spotted. 

Seijuurou hid behind the last shelf which was a few paces away from a locked wooden door, guarded by two people. Kouki fumbled for the letter of approval and once he showed it, they let him in. The two didn’t seem keen on verification, more intent on conversing with Kouki than anything else. It was clear that the three were familiar with one another. Their conversation soon drew to a close and the doors were opened.

He tried to peer inside. With normal vision, it would not have been possible to look, but his eyes allowed him for a wider range. 

It was an ordinary room from what little he got. More shelves, smaller than the ones in the main hall. The doors shut quickly and he held in the frustrated sigh. There was too little information and he could return another day, or wait longer. But the chances of the door opening for someone else again in a few minutes were uncertain. He couldn’t keep revisiting since the effects of his ‘invisibility’ would wear off. 

‘Stay.’ his brother chimed in. 

‘You’re up?’ he asked. 

‘You are thinking too much.’ he replied, swiftly ignoring his question. ‘Just stay put. We need to get it done quickly.’

Seijuurou hesitated for a moment. ‘But dinner…’

‘Dinner?’ he scoffed. ‘Really?’

Groaning, he conceded. ‘We’ll stay.’ It irritated him that a job assigned could possibly go undone but some sacrifices had to be made.

A few minutes into their waiting, another person came by with the letter to enter the room.

They turned their attention to what little they could see, eyes focused and unwavering. The door shut slowly and it provided enough time to observe more details. Once they were done, they sneaked out as quickly as possible. Seijuurou revised the details.

‘The shelves are shorter and there is very minimal sunlight.’ 

‘The sun is still out, they could prevent the light only if the windows were designed to do so’ his brother added. 

‘The ceiling is suspect too.’ A records room within the main manor would need storage space, it was impractical to willingly make it smaller. Unless-

‘Get outside, I want to check the windows and their placement along these walls.’ he said. 

Seijuurou agreed. He had been thinking of it. The records room was on the fifth floor. Blurred out windows would be obvious since such windows were a rarity in the building. The place was designed to let in as much sunlight as possible.

The sixth and final floor was for the main family, and from the plans he had seen, they were designed so that one could view the expanse of the land easily through the windows and were crafted differently. Larger, more intricate in their carvings.

They made their way out, running alongside the walls to the spot. 

Two heavily blurred windows on top of each other, wooden railings close and guarded with a brown material framing the panes, sitting right below the sixth floor. Neither were open. They were small and could be easily missed if one wasn’t looking.

‘There’s another floor above that room he entered.’ his brother said. ‘Trapdoor perhaps.’

‘But I doubt he has access to it,’ he replied. ‘He’s not that high in the hierarchy of this place.’

‘What are they hiding there?’ there was amusement in his tone. ‘It’s right below one of the Kiyoshi family’s rooms too…’

‘Do you think they can access it from there?’

‘Possibly.’ he mused. ‘Depending on the importance of those documents, we could determine where the access point for it is.’

Seijuurou looked at the darkening shadows cast by the flora surrounding the gardens where they stood. ‘We should leave.’

‘Why?’

‘Dinner.’

The irritation was evident. ‘What is _wrong_ with you?’ The headache was burning once again, and he found himself in a desolate room, his brother was scowling.

‘We cannot do anything more than speculate if we stay,’ he replied, trying to leave. ‘Idly sanding here and staring at windows would raise suspicion. Let’s put it aside for tomorrow at the very least.’

‘You’ve given up.’ His brother said. Frigid.

Seijuurou’s throat grew tight. ‘What did you just say?’

‘You’ve given up.’ he repeated. ‘After the engagement, you’ve done nothing. I think it’s time you let me-’

‘No.’ Seijuurou replied. ‘You cannot handle that. You can barely go by a day without ruining everything.’

_‘I_ get things done.’ he argued. ‘ _You_ worry about cooking dinner. At this rate Rakuzan will never be ours.’

‘It takes time, we don’t have as much-’

‘Excuses.’ he said, stern and unforgiving. ‘Absolute victory. Nothing else is acceptable.’

‘What do _you_ think we should do?’

‘Quit trying to appease everyone here. We could have used the information about the grave to get a higher position.’ he explained. ‘She was clearly terrified of having anyone else know, but you used it to ask for such a pathetic position!’

‘Rising too fast would raise suspicion-’

‘Stop,’ he said harshly. ‘Your excuses are not even entertaining, much less convincing.’ His voice was even, not an inflection of doubt, but carrying heavy disappointment. It sounded too much like someone else. ‘Use all the means at your disposal instead of loitering around-’

‘Stop it.’ he mumbled.

‘-Like some lost dog. Are you going to lose? Are you going to sit here and do absolutely-’

‘Stop.’

‘-nothing? Father was right-’

‘No.’

_‘You_ are right. I am more capable than you, I can wield the deity’s powers, but you are currently contributing nothing to-’

‘Stop. Just stop.’

“Akashi!”

He whipped around. Someone was touching him and he shoved them away with all the force he could muster at the moment. It took a while to focus.

Standing beside him, was Taiga. “What was that for?” he scowled.

“What did I do?” Seijuurou hated the uncertainty in his voice. How long was he gone? What had he done?

“Well, you tried to push me down,” he replied. “But before that, you were just standing there looking all.” he gestured to his face with his hand. “Worried? Kept calling your name but you didn’t respond till I called your, old name?”

“Did I hurt you?” Seijuurou looked him over for any injuries and almost sighed when he spotted nothing.

Taiga waved him off. “No, you didn’t.” His expression softened, a brow quirked in question. “But really, are you okay? Did you see something?”

He held his chin high. “I am fine, thank you for your concern.” He bowed and left without a glance back. It wasn't too late, so he wasn’t gone for long, a few minutes at most. The better of his conversations with his brother. 

Back at their room, he busied himself with cooking. It was too quiet and his brother’s words echoed. Given up? What made him think so? He was tired of everything just as much as him.

Letters from Reo, Eikichi and Kotarou came in, but it was not nearly enough. They were filled with details of life in Rakuzan. Every sentence made him want to return.

Eikichi had sent a painting of the docks in Rakuzan approximately three weeks ago. Grey skies and misted piers, someone paddled a small boat out, an orange lantern hung at the tail end of the boat. Its light was blurred in the morning fog. The sails were drawn in on the ship docked further away, the day had yet to begin.

He could almost feel the salt of the sea breeze.

There was a burning behind his eyes. Closing them for a moment, he inhaled. The spices and the distinct smell of this room filled his senses. It was all too foreign.  
  


Gripping the knife tightly, he continued.

By the time dinner was done, Kouki had arrived. They ate in silence, like they always did. Once done, he took his books and settled at the study table. Letters for everyone at Rakuzan lay atop, followed by sheets about his plans. Some held drawings of the manor, whatever he knew was mapped out. The building was too big, it took him an hour to reach from one end to the other within the main structure. Learning every nook and cranny took time.

Night came too quickly for his liking. There was the patter of Kouki’s foot against the floor, but he had not made a sound otherwise. He did not know when, but somewhere through his musings, he heard a quiet ‘good night’ and the sound of the bedroom door being shut.

Time lapsed and he revised his notes every time his eyes grew heavy. His body begged for sleep, but he couldn’t. Too much whirred in his mind. Being idle when he could use those hours to perfect everything was a waste. His brother would admonish him if he rested.

So he wrote and drew and planned and planned, accounting for every possible situation.

There was a futon laid out for him in the living room.

His head ached.

The candles they had lit died out and only two lamps remained, casting their dull yellow light.

Kouki was sound asleep. Seijuurou had come to learn that Kouki was a light sleeper. The lights had to be off, anything above the sound of crickets or the rustle of leaves would wake him up.

It was late.

Seijuurou dragged himself away from the table after closing up his notes and placing everything in his side of the shelf. He didn’t bother changing into night clothes. The lamps were shut and starlight faded as the skies brightened just a little outside. He slipped under the blanket, pulling it onto himself.

“Good night.” He whispered as his eyes closed, heavy and immovable.

….

Teppei carefully flipped the pages of a book. One would think it was a fragile document and not a children’s storybook filled mostly with illustrations. Riko sat beside him, chin propped in her hand.

“So he wants to work with logistics?”

She nodded. “He wanted to work in accounting for the main house.”

Junpei plopped down in front of them at the table. “You can’t give him the job Teppei.”

He mused. “Why not?”

“Because he’s a menace!” Junpei fumed.

“But he’s being fair isn’t he?” Teppei replied. “He helped us and asked for payment. The deal is done and we should keep up our end of the bargain.”

Frustrated, he called Riko’s attention. “You can’t seriously agree with him.” He folded his arms across his chest.

She rubbed at her forehead. “I don’t want to, but I got myself into this.”

“Why should we?” he asked. “It’s not like he can threaten us with anything.”

“He can.” Riko exclaimed. “That’s the point of this!”

Junpei retorted. “It’s his word against ours. No one takes him seriously. Sure, the grave can’t be destroyed but it can be hidden with some spells.”

“You think people won’t notice a sudden surge in Sen in an area?” asked Riko. “Seijuurou-kun’s really good at undoing and deconstructing incantations. It’d take him less than a day to remove something like a cloaking or invisibility imbuement.” She sighed. “Besides, I don’t think anyone in Seirin can come up with better imbuement circles than him.”

“So we just let him do what he wants?”

Riko replied. “No, but that’s the problem. He’s volunteering to be in our surveillance.” She addressed Teppei. “As much as I want to protest this, I can’t. He’s being fair.” Chuckling half-heartedly, she continued. “Fairer than we were, than _I_ was.”

“Riko,” Junpei mellowed. “Don’t blame yourself over it.”

“How can I not?” she said. “Taiga-kun didn’t talk to us for months, now Kouki-kun stopped talking to me. What next? Kouta finds out? Then Kawahara and Fukuda?” she tried to hold back the tremble in her voice. “Kouki-kun looks like he doesn’t even want to be near me.

“He’s not the worst though,” she continued. “Watching Seijuurou-kun is somehow more awful. He doesn’t look at me like he wants me dead. Heck, I could handle that. He looks at me like he’s _pitying me_.” She sounded resigned. “Now tell me how I can deny him? If I do, I’m just going to push Kouki-kun away, I’m going to be the monster again.” She buried her face in her hands. A hollowness grew within her, the emotions hatching and eating away at her insides.

Teppei slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Junpei moved closer to the two. The young lord’s face was buried in her neck, but Junpei could tell he felt just as awful as she did. Out of the three of them, Junpei knew he was less sympathetic, driven only to protect what’s his. Their guilt was something he did not understand, but he saw what it did to them.

Junpei wrapped his arms around the two and pulled them closer, the closest he could provide to comfort. They stayed like that for a while. The length of the incense stick in Teppei’s room was down to its end by the time they parted.

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Mumbled Junpei. Disappointment flashed briefly in the two. He continued. “But that just means we’ll have to be more vigilant.”

They smiled and Teppei patted his head. “I knew you’d come around!”

“Oh shut up.” He replied.

Riko gave a solemn smile, worry still etched into her features.

“You two should stop worrying so much,” said Teppei. “Leave it to me and relax. Riko, you should take a vacation, Junpei too.”

“Who’s going to guard you then, Young Lord?” mocked Junpei, brows furrowed.

“My sword and me of course!”

Riko shook her head as her lips upturned. She observed the two banter and argue, Teppei beaming up at Junpei’s frowns and glares. There was no heat in their words, and she took a moment just to observe. The weight of everything still existed, but Teppei’s shoulders carried all of their burdens with ease.

She didn’t want to do this to him. She wanted for them to share, for Teppei to let go and cry too but he never would. A strength little to no one possessed was housed in his gentle heart and he wielded it only to protect others.

What was she to do with them?

…

Seijuurou expected a letter, or a reply from Riko when he had asked her about the job. But what greeted him was Kiyoshi Teppei, knocking at their door. Kouki was the one to invite him in. Seijuurou stood up and bowed, as was custom. Kouki got away without doing so because of their friendship.

“Did I miss something with work?” asked Kouki, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Teppei waved him off. “No, no, I came to see Seijuurou-kun! Oh- please don’t bow, I’m here just to talk.”

Straightening up, Seijuurou stepped aside from the table and mat to give him space to sit.

“I’ll make some tea then.” Said Kouki and rushed to the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Teppei was not dressed in multiple layers, his attire was more casual. Unbefitting of a future lord but the Kiyoshi House and Teppei were always a little more eccentric.

“Riko told me about your request,” said Teppei, sitting with his legs folded. “I know it took a few days but I’m here to say that you can start working with the treasury’s logistics department starting the day after!”

Seijuurou sat with his legs tucked underneath him. “Thank you, Lord Kiyoshi Teppei. I am undeserving of a personal announcement such as this but am grateful.”

He frowned. “Seijuurou-kun, please don’t be so formal with me. We’re all friends here.”

At this, he feigned a smile. “Previous interactions made no such indications, Lord Kiyoshi Teppei.”

His expression fell further, but he persisted. “I know that we are not meeting on amicable terms and I won’t ever try to brush aside the siege and its effects,” he said. “I cannot provide any true compensation or repentance. The actions we took then are shameful, and if the fates allowed for it, I would change everything but wishing does nothing. All we have is now, and to the best of my abilities, I will ensure that your stay here is pleasant.”

“You need not apologize,” replied Seijuurou. “As my future Lord, do not worry yourself over such matters. You have been candid, and so shall I,” he continued. “Though I will never truly feel at home here, the consequences of the past, and the present, are all we have, thus I will do my utmost to find comfort here.”

Kouki arrived with the tea pot and cups, placing them clumsily on the table.

“That, doesn’t sound like you.” Said Teppei.

“I do not understand, Lord Kiyoshi Teppei.”

“You won’t give up,” he insisted, looking elated for some reason. “I know you won’t.”

“I’m afraid I still do not fully grasp what you are implying here.” Said Seijuurou. Sure, his act was subpar at best, a veiled threat, but he wanted to know what he truly thought.

“This might sound like treason to Seirin,” he said. “But you will reclaim Rakuzan one day.”

“What part of my actions suggest so?” he played along.

“Hair pulled up completely into a twisted bun instead of braids and letting it down. That’s how people of Rakuzan do it, am I correct?”

The first person to have noticed that. “It is a common enough of style. I am afraid you overestimate me.”

“I fear constantly that I underestimate you.” He replied. “In about a month, you’ve obtained a job here and have taken hold of information that can ruin us. I am convinced that we will be facing each other on equal footing one day.”

“A job provided to me by your graciousness.”

“With Seirin’s name and all of our conscience on the line.”

They were at a stalemate.

“Seijuurou-kun,” continued Teppei. “When the day comes that you take back Rakuzan, know that I will fully support you. You are Rakuzan’s rightful heir, and I wish for nothing but harmony between all eight states.”

It was suspicious. He was fine with moving him around to his wishes, but depending on Teppei? Seeking him out for help? Favours done out of kindness with no expectations were a lie.

He wanted _something_.

Even if he leant him a hand, accepting it was not an option. This fight was his own.

“I wish for harmony as well.” Said Seijuurou.

The conversation ended there and after drinking the tea, he thoroughly ruffled both his Kouki’s hair into a mess as he stood up to leave. It irked Seijuurou but he could do nothing. Kouki weakly brushed his hand aside with a laugh and the two bid Teppei goodbye.

When the door closed, Kouki addressed him, melancholic. “That’s, is that why you do your hair like that?”

He shrugged. “It’s more practical, in my opinion.”

“And Rakuzan, you’re trying to get back home?”

Should he confirm it? Was Kouki trustworthy? He was surprisingly gullible. It took him less than three days to antagonize Riko and turn to support him.

“Yes I am.” He admitted.

To his surprise, Kouki gave a tender smile. “As expected of Akashi Seijuurou I guess.” He said. “That means this isn’t permanent,” he pointed between the two of them. “You can get back to Nijimura-san.”

It took a moment for him to nod. “Yes.”

But it felt hollow.

Marrying Shuuzou was the last thing on his mind. Rebuilding old political relations, finding proper replacements for the roles that the Nijimura Clan had once fulfilled, taking back the landmines that were now being distributed between Seirin and Teikou, checking on Rakuzan’s treasury and implementing plans to keep the economy up and re-establishing the Akashi name, they took over most of his thoughts.

There was so much more to do, like putting out the civil strife between the borders of Rakuzan. He heard that there were rising tensions in the settlements and villages at the borders Rakuzan shared with Seirin and Teikou. The latter two had taken advantage of the lack of a central power in Rakuzan to take up resources.

Three years since he saw Shuuzou.

How was he doing? Did the Haizaki Clan treat him well? What was he doing there? Did he find a chance to smile? Was he capable of it anymore? It was never nice to remember the questions that came by like whispers and echoed louder with passing time.

The manor was loud. Everyone walked at a rhythm quicker than what he had gotten used to in Teikou. It was unsynchronized, giggles and chatter were present everywhere like the warmth of the sun that had somehow permanently soaked into the walls of this place.

Yet.

It was lonely.

Chrysanthemum Palace was quiet, but it was where Shuuzou came by with his family. It was where Reo, Eikichi and Koutarou had barged in without invitation and pestered him to stop working so they could do something mundane.

He wished they could drag him out now.

“You’ll…” Kouki’s voice brought him out of his reverie. “Continue to choose the kinder thing right?”

He wanted to go back.

“Promise me.” He said. “That you’ll always choose the kinder thing to do.”

It was annoying. What made him believe he had the right to make such demands? Who was he to ask Seijuurou of such frivolous things?

Still, it was better not to protest. He did not want to be obligated to him like this. Faltering in this promise would result in losing his trust, which would mean gaining the ill will of Riko, Teppei and his other friends in Seirin. The shackles doubled, but refuting him would mean his heckles will be raised again.

Kouki fidgeted. “I know it’s silly to ask that, but, but you’ve seen what haste and bad decisions could do. Kiyoshi-senpai believes in you, he’s usually right about these kind of things,” he gripped at the hem and focused on Seijuurou. “So I’ll trust you too. Rakuzan is yours, and in any way I can, I’ll help.”

It was sincere, he could hear the clarity in his voice when he said it and it irked him. Teppei, now him. What were they thinking? He wasn’t here to appeal to their sense of justice. He wanted Rakuzan and that was it.

“You’re being foolish.” He said.

Kouki’s eyes widened.

“You do not understand what you’re trying to help with,” he continued. “I am going to get back what’s mine, no matter what it takes.” He stepped closer. “Don’t trust me based on someone else’s words.”

There was the hesitance again. He knew that the claim of support was a fragile façade.

“I won’t do anything unnecessarily complicated and cruel as the things done in the siege.” Said Seijuurou. “But I won’t hide my decisions. I won’t disgrace people who have the nerve to stand up to me. Sometimes, the kinder thing is not the best thing to do.”

They were back to the start again. The trembles, the watery eyes, the hissed intake of air.

“Asking me to be kind always” He said. “It’s unrealistic.”

Great. He had ruined everything they worked on. A simple ‘yes’ to his ridiculous request would have sufficed. This was tiring. He was tired of all this. He wanted to go home, sleep and never wake up. The darkness sounded perfect.

But he can’t.

Because he was an Akashi and he never lost, never backed down and settled for the pity people threw at him.

“I trust you.” Said Kouki.

He wanted to run away. “Did you hear a word I said?”

“If you truly weren’t kind, you’d have lied to me.” Said Kouki. “You’d have done a hundred things to hurt me. I…I know I’m not exactly useful, but with Riko-san and Kiyoshi-senpai, you’d have found so many ways to get what you wanted out of me. Even with Kiyoshi-senpai today, you never said a thing to hurt him. The favour with Riko-san too, you didn’t need to have made that deal but you did and haven’t said a word about the bells to anyone, though you have every right to.”

Seijuurou glared. “How do you know I haven’t said a thing?”

“I don’t know for sure,” he replied. “But it’s been two weeks and nothing’s happened.”

“So your decision to support me is based on assumptions?”

Why was he not running away? He still looked awkward and tense, a rabbit facing down against a tiger. “It’s been a bit over a month since we’ve known each other, I think I might know you just a little.”

“Then you’d know I prioritize my land’s words more than yours.”

“‘Absolute Victory’ right?” he stuttered. “Even if you won’t admit it, I know you’re kind. You’ve always been.”

Kouki showed all the signs of giving in but continued to talk.

Why was he so persistent?

‘Stop, just stop.’

“I’m going out.” He pulled open the door and exited quickly.

He couldn’t do this.

The only relief in all this was that his brother wasn’t back to disturb him again. But this wasn’t running away. He wasn’t. He needed some quiet and time to think. That was it.

Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hated writing this chapter. I went through about 7-8 different drafts and directions for this. I HATE IT. I know where it's going overall but a lot of details are so annoying and frankly, not interesting to read.  
> This chapter has some intro to the nitty-gritty political stuff......it's only going to get worse. Sorry!  
> Side Note: I called Izuki "Hawk-eye" in first chapter WHEN HE THAT'S WRONG AND HE ACTUALLY HAS THE FUCKING EAGLE EYE I HATE MYSELF WHY'D NO ONE TELL ME A THING AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! So embarrassing. What else did I fuck up?
> 
> Anyways, hope this was fun-ish. 
> 
> Akashi's going through it, Furi and Akashi are not on good terms, Furi and Riko are not on good terms, Riko hates herself, Papa Kiyoshi pls help.


	6. Searching for Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE: *drum roll please* We've got ART for this fic!!! The lovely Blooperbloop(on AO3, check them out if you haven't already I will die for their fics) has drawn not one  
> not two  
> But three drawing for this ;_;;;; thank you so much!!!  
> Here are the links:  
> [Here's Furihata!](https://blooperbloopsie.tumblr.com/post/630498729023193088/furi-from-to-veer-the-tides-by-ultgeek?is_highlighted_post=1)  
> [That's Akashi](https://blooperbloopsie.tumblr.com/post/630624326149947393/another-fanart-piece-from-ultgeeks-story?is_highlighted_post=1)  
> [The one in-charge of my death, AkaFuri FLUFF](https://blooperbloopsie.tumblr.com/post/630624608779960320/again-to-veer-the-tides-universe-by-ultgeek?is_highlighted_post=1)
> 
> This chapter is a little more fluffy because all this time has been spent in ANGST(when I said slowburn, I meant it folks).

Kouki didn’t know how to figure Seijuurou out. His feelings were a turbulent cacophony of things he couldn’t even begin to understand. Any time he tried to talk to him, Seijuurou would shut him down and reinforce his walls. The last conversation, he pushed a little farther than he usually did, to a place where he could find a clue for making this arrangement work.

And Seijuurou ran away.

Unlike him, Kouki couldn’t.

One of them had to hold the fragile threads of their relationship together.

Kouki knew it was stupid to want some semblance of a marriage but he still _wanted_. He wanted to be able to ask him about his likes and dislikes without feeling like his skin would be scorched.

Dropping these attempts would be easy, but it would be akin to surrendering when one know they had a chance. Seijuurou was trying in his own way too. Though he said he wanted nothing, his actions screamed otherwise. His kindness was found in the cracks and crevices of a day, tucked away into a corner. The way people talked to themselves or shed social niceties when they believed they were outside watchful eyes.

Seijuurou fed him hope in tiny sips to the raging hunger for something meaningful. He knew he was being dragged around to his flow, but the times he woke up with an additional blanket on him, all the lunches that had been catered to his tastes, the way Seijuurou picked up books he thought fit Kouki’s preferences.

He hoped.

Not for romance, not for love, but an understanding. He knew what his place in Seijuurou’s heart was and dared not to ask for more than what he could provide. After their conversation about Rakuzan, Kouki knew he had little to work with.

It was so difficult. He wanted to march out that door too, or glare so intensely that it could send shivers down one’s spine.

Seijuurou had returned late that night and settled in the living room, doing whatever it was that he did. He tried to ask once, since it seemed like he never slept while working but was immediately ignored. By then, he had learnt not to ask him too much. Their exchanges were limited to pleasantries and what occurred in the present. Nothing true.

He understood though, Seijuurou had every right to be wary of him.

So he just had to show he could help.

Next morning, both of them went about their dance of pretending nothing had happened. Seijuurou was the first to talk, a simple good morning. It was early and he had yet to look presentable. Maybe it was his muddled morning thoughts doing this to him but he wasn’t letting this one go.

“I could help.” Said Kouki, leaning against the frame of the open bedroom door, observing Seijuurou reading a book. They had just finished breakfast and Seijuurou had taken on the responsibility of cleaning and cooking in the mornings.

Seijuurou’s hand stilled as he flipped the page. “You don’t need to.” His voice was even but Kouki could tell that he was angry.

“Come on,” he continued. “I mean, you always deal with the cooking and I feel like I’m being selfish.”

Kouki could tell when he realized it wasn’t about the last night’s conversation. “It is my responsibility.” He said, leafing through the pages.

“It doesn’t need to be.” Said Kouki.

“Yet, it is.”

Kouki folded his arms. “That’s just because of habit right? I think it’d be nice if we could do this together. It is something both of us are involved in,” he wondered if he went too far. “Both of us eat breakfast.” He hastily added.

“You are not as subtle as you think you are.” Seijuurou replied, looking up again. “I will deal with my responsibilities, you should focus on yours. We are assigned different things.”

He dug his fingers into his arms. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t help each other out right?” he tried.

“This is my burden to bear.”

“Breakfast isn’t a burden-“

“Stop with those poorly hidden metaphors,” he glowered. “Involving yourself would bring you nothing.”

“It does.” he protested, surprised with the firmness in his tone. “I, what I mean is,” voice softened, he continued. “That we can get out of this marriage. You won’t have to be under our command right?”

Seijuurou was firm. “No.”

“Why? I don’t understand why you don’t want help.”

“I need loyalty,” he replied. “But yours lies with Seirin. This is your home and you have been raised to follow along to what Seirin tells you.”

“That’s- that’s not true.” He said.

Yes, he was loyal to them, but he could tell when they did wrong. He didn’t want to be their puppet, some circumstances were just unavoidable. He owed them a debt. But he also liked the Kiyoshi family. They took him in when his world fell apart.

“You said ‘under our command’.” Seijuurou repeated. “That was enough proof.”

He blinked. “That was- it didn’t mean anything-“

There was a knock. Seijuurou closed his book and stood up wordlessly to open the door. It was Koiichi and Hiroshi.

“We’re inviting ourselves in!” Koiichi declared, stomping inside with a jar of sake in his hand.

Kouki rubbed at his forehead and greeted them. “What’s happening?” he asked.

Hiroshi explained, sounding excited. “We heard that Seijuurou-kun is joining our department, so we brought a congratulatory present.”

“Welcome to the torture chamber of the House Seijuurou-kun!” said Koiichi. “It’s going to be fun.”

Kouki leaned closer to Hiroshi and whispered. “Did he drink and come?”

Sighing, Hiroshi rolled his eyes. “Yes. Tried to stop him but he wasn’t listening.”

Fantastic, he had to deal with a drunk, loud Koiichi, and an annoyed Seijuurou first thing in the morning. Thankfully, Hiroshi was there with him to rein in Koiichi. Kouki eyed the jar with contempt and promised himself to not touch it.

He did not want to be drunk in front of Seijuurou again. For almost a week after the wedding, everyone was gossiping about his drinking habits and the mess he made of himself towards the end of his wedding. The topic of his drunken crying was dead once rumours about one of the clan head’s daughter stealing from a local store got around. But almost ten days of hearing people talk about his ‘sorry state’ was excruciating.

Koiichi made himself at home and slung an arm around Seijuurou’s shoulder and roughly patted his back, rambling on about the adventurous tale of obtaining the sake.

The two had not been willing to meet him the first few days of the marriage. Then Seijuurou somehow charmed them with smiles, polite conversation and tea. He could be as pleasant as a summer breeze if he wanted to be. Hiroshi and Koiichi’s apprehensions were dulled quickly.

“What a coincidence,” said Hiroshi trying to distract Seijuurou from Koiichi who was clearly annoying him, but Seijuurou hid his suffering well. “We all ended up working together.”

Nodding, Seijuurou replied. “Yes. Hearing stories from your work has made the place feel familiar, so it would not be difficult to fit in.”

“That’s great,” said Hiroshi. “If you need anything, just ask me or even my dad.”

“I can’t be so rude as to ask the one managing the department.” He said. “But please take care of me as my senior and friend.”

Hiroshi smiled shyly. “Uh, you, you don’t have to be so formal. And my dad is very friendly for a clan leader, he knows a lot of the people in our department personally. You don’t need to hesitate to ask him anything, I’ll accompany you too if you need to ask him something.”

He was more invested in speaking with Hiroshi since they held an actual conversation. It was nice to see that Seijuurou was listening to him. Hiroshi tended to derail and talk a lot, most people did not have the patience for it. But Seijuurou instigated new topics, and Kouki could tell Hiroshi was ecstatic to have someone hear him.

This. This was why he wanted to try.

Bringing out some cups, he poured some sake for the sudden celebration. Seijuurou carefully sipped his while Koiichi downed his in a gulp. Hiroshi was exasperated and took his cup away after that, replacing the contents with water.

“Oh, oh!” Koiichi exclaimed. “We should go out!”

“No.” deadpanned Kouki. “You can’t tell up from down. Think about what your mother would think if she saw you like this. The Kawahara Clan’s name is going to be dragged through the mud.”

“But we need to celebrate, right Seijuurou-kun?” he nudged his shoulder.

“I am content with a small celebration here,” he replied. “It is nothing to take your time over.”

“Nonsense,” Koiichi waved him off. “We should go out. Spring’s ending, we should take advantage of the sights it has to offer before it disappears.”

Seijuurou gave a taut smile. “You should rest well first-“

“No!” he whined. “You guys are so boring! Furi you’re fucking boring. Married and you haven’t even stepped out of the manor with your husband for a trip. Don’t you feel sorry for Seijuurou-kun?”

The two in question glanced at one another. Kouki took over. “We did go out.”

Hiroshi replied. “Going with Riko for a mission isn’t very romantic.”

“We, that’s- we decided together we didn’t like that kind of thing.” He ended lamely, struggling to come up with something. “You know, Akashi-kun and I like the indoors, and the manor happens to be the biggest indoors.”

“Explore the outdoors then.” Said Koiichi.

And Hiroshi. Hiroshi agreed to his drunken ideas. The two believed the marriage was real.

Seijuurou spoke. “We could afford one trip to the city.”

This was a nightmare.

. . .

The streets were bustling with people and the quartet stood out with their layered decorative clothes, expensive sashes and ties. People parted ways when they navigated through the streets, Koiichi and Hiroshi’s attire had their clan symbol at the back and anyone would recognize what it meant.

Young masters coming to have a good time.

Kouki had clothes that were less eye-catching to meld into the crowds, but the outing was rushed and he did not get the chance to change.

Koiichi refused to move from Seijuurou’s side and clung to him like a leech through the cobbled streets. Kouki observed the low, clustered roofs and stalls kept so close together, one couldn’t tell apart the first from the fifth. He smiled to himself when he saw imitation amulets meant for spirit suppression being sold like they were the real thing. It had irked him when he first saw them, but these vendors, with their loud calls, cheery smiles and witty bargaining were just trying to live. He picked one of them up.

“Oh, a good choice!” said the vendor. “A charm for luck!” the price was cheap and he nodded along to his explanation.

Kouki looked it over, it was nonsense made to resemble actual imbuements. Charms and amulets for things like luck were impossible. It had to be more concrete. “Can we make a deal?” he asked.

“You have yet to hear the price.” he replied, laughing.

“I don’t think I’ll need a price for this one.” Said Kouki. “Can I borrow a brush?”

“You can’t spoil the goods if you’re not buying them.”

“I’ll make a real charm,” he replied. “How does that sound?” He let his sen flow into the wood of the charm. He wasn’t great at transformations but he could smoothen it out, carve down its edges, and make it shine. That was enough evidence for him. Taking up the brush, he painted on a true seal. Something meant for shielding.

Kouki placed it back down and the vendor stared at it in awe. It wasn’t anything special but for those who didn’t know how to manipulate sen, this looked marvellous. “It won’t really work unless someone imbues it but otherwise, it’s true.” With that he picked a hair stick to buy in exchange and moved to the next stalls. The script on the amulet won’t be difficult to copy so at the very least, he could sell honestly.

They paused for snacks, chatting idly as the food was made and handed.

“Sorry.” Kouki addressed Seijuurou. “They’re just, like that.” He said quietly when Koiichi and Hiroshi were out of earshot.

“I understand, they are care for you as friends.” He replied, looking at the manju in his hand, eyes crinkled. Kouki felt a gasp build up but did not dare to let it slip.

Seijuurou glared, scowled, smirked, frowned, and donned smiles catered to appease people.

But this smile, it was the only sign of happiness he had shown in Seirin. A glimpse into the person behind the façade of strength and independence. He looked weary, eye-bags and dark circles taking permanent residence on his face, but his severity often displaced any signs of tiredness.

Now, it was all on display.

He did not want to steal the moment of joy he somehow found in a manju with thoughtless questions or remarks.

They ate in silence, observing the trees whose flowers shed their petals in a slow rain over the street. The stall was located in a less crowded corner, allowing for them to take a moment. Kouki noticed that his friends were gone, leaving the two alone. He groaned. This was intentional, he knew it.

They walked slowly down the streets in search of the two, but neither of them were putting in an effort. The sun was more golden at the moment, light streaming gently through the overarching trees. Everything was slower, even the wind paused and danced to calm the morning heat.

“Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun are nice.” Said Seijuurou, still wearing that wistful smile.

“They are.” He agreed. “They stuck with me even if I’m not a clan heir.” He found himself continuing. “Friendships among inheriting kids, they’re for power, association, no one really told us but we found out.”

Seijuurou nodded.

“They weren’t like that.” He continued. “When we became friends, we didn’t know. But by the time we understood all that, we didn’t care.”

He hummed in agreement, distracted. Kouki didn’t pry and let himself enjoy the walk. They never got moments like this. It felt like he was playing pretend inside the manor. Somehow, their argument this morning was the only time he felt free.

He didn’t want to return.

They traversed till cobbled stone and laid out paths were replaced by rougher trails. The buildings were shorter, farther apart, and paddy fields came into view. Vast plains of vibrant green with workers hunched over slowly sprawled out as they walked further. The path they took was narrower, but the sky was open and vast.

Neither of them had said a word. A silent agreement to leave one another alone.

They could pretend to be something later.

They had time.

Kouki leaned closer to the fields and observed what the workers did.

“Step aside!” came a squeaky and loud voice. Without warning, he felt something knock against his back. It was too late and he couldn’t catch himself from falling into the watered field.

Everything of his was soaked in muddy water.

When he managed to look up, he was faced with a child standing in the field, ten at most, giggling at his miserable state. “Oops?” he said, not a hint of regret. “See ya’ uncle!” he ran away into the lush green.

Then, a laugh.

He whipped his head to find the source and saw Seijuurou hiding a grin behind his hand.

If it were anyone else he would scold and glare, but, he found himself laughing along with him as he sat in the wet soil.

“Would you like some assistance?” asked Seijuurou, clearing his throat and extending his hand.

Kouki dragged himself up onto the path with Seijuurou’s help, his socks and sandals caked with mud. He felt himself giggle still. It would be horrible trying to explain this to Koiichi and Hiroshi.

“I will not be doing washing the clothes today.” Said Seijuurou.

He shrugged. “That’s fair.” In an adventurous moment, he stepped closer to Seijuurou and brushed his muddied hands against Seijuurou’s sleeve.

Seijuurou pulled away but he was a little late and Kouki had managed to get some on. He frowned at the dirt on his clothes. Kouki felt himself panic and he stumbled back. A bad idea, since he somehow felt himself fall again.

This time, Seijuurou managed to catch his hand, but their balance shifted and the two of them splashed into the watered field together in a graceless heap. Sitting up, they observed themselves.

It was uncomfortable and their clothes grew heavy but Kouki couldn’t help but chuckle some more at their condition. He chanced a glance at Seijuurou, who was glaring daggers at his state.

A moment of silence between them.

Then a giggle.

Then laughter.

The workers found them sitting on some of the plants like that. Scrambling up, they fixed themselves as much as they could, brushing the dirt aside, but it proved futile since any attempts at cleaning only furthered the damage.

Bowing, the two apologized. Seijuurou with composition, Kouki more frantic.

“We, we’ll help fix it!” said Kouki, stepping away from the destruction they caused. Seijuurou nudged his elbow and scowled.

“That would be wonderful!” said one of the women before Seijuurou could protest and held his hand. The frown melted and he gave a reassuring smile.

Kouki mouthed ‘Sorry’, which Seijuurou promptly ignored.

Rolling up their sleeves, they got to work with the guidance of two of the workers. Kouki had difficulty getting it right, but the by the time he did, Seijuurou managed to fix up the growing plants on his own. They wished everyone goodbye and apologized once more before heading back.

Kouki mustered up the courage to break the silence when the fields were out of sight. “I’m sorry, really.”

“I will not be cooking breakfast either.” Said Seijuurou, arms folded as he walked ahead of him.

Slumping his shoulders, Kouki sighed and slowly agreed. “Okay.”

Seijuurou stopped and spun to face him. “That was a joke.”

He glanced up. “Huh?”

“You don’t need to take on more chores for an accident.” He replied. “I was jesting.”

“Oh?” Kouki stared dumbly. He could joke?

Shaking his head, Seijuurou strode forward.

But Kouki caught the twinkle of mirth playing on his lips.

When they returned to the city, they received strange looks but none dared to mock them or come close to Seijuurou. Even when his clothes were dirtied, he walked as if he were donned in the finest silks and gold.

Koiichi and Hiroshi cried in surprise at their state. They had a good laugh on their way back when explaining the story. Once they reached their room, Seijuurou alone went in, leaving the trio alone outside.

Koiichi and Hiroshi pulled Kouki aside.

“Knew this would do you two some good.” Koiichi grinned.

“We’re soaked knee-deep in mud,” pointed Kouki. “This is not ‘good’.”

Hiroshi chuckled. “But you two were talking to each other. Actually talking. Not the,” he cleared his throat. “‘Akashi-kun how do you do this morning?’, ‘Kouki-kun, the weather is pleasant today.’ What kind of a married couple talks like this?”

“We’re getting to know each other.”

“Snails could go from Yosen to Shuutoku at the pace you two went.” Said Koiichi. “Hey, have you even kissed? What do you two do?”

“Kawa!” exclaimed Hiroshi

“That’s- that’s none of your business!” he felt himself heat up. “Now get out of here I need to clean up.” He pushed him away. Koiichi waved goodbye and ran out.

Which left Hiroshi.

“Today, it was okay right?” he asked. “Sorry we left you two alone.”

Kouki grinned. “Don’t worry, I think we needed it. Yeah it was kind of mean to leave us with no warning but,” he pulled at the longer strand of his bangs. “It was good.”

“He didn’t do anything after the engagement right?” he asked. “You can tell us any time, we’d definitely help you, we could go to Lady Kagami-Kiyoshi, Lord Kiyoshi or Kiyoshi-senpai, or if worst comes to worst, I’m sure we can muster up a plan to run away. I can’t come with you probably but this really depends on the plan, but if we time it right, I’m sure you can make a living anonymously in the countryside on a-“

“Fuku,” he giggled. “I get it. I’ll definitely tell you if things get bad. He’s,” he observed the closed door. “Not as bad as he likes to make people think…”

Hiroshi left afterwards.

Kouki finally shed the dirtied clothes and let them soak. Neither he nor Seijuurou were in the mood to clean after wandering around the town since morning.

The two settled at the low table, looking out their window.

“Thank you.” Said Kouki, little above a whisper. “For helping me at the field.”

Seijuurou nodded. Their backs were turned to the table as they sat cross-legged, observing the branches extending from the tree outside, leaves rustling. “You shouldn’t involve yourself in this.”

He chuckled. “Too late is it not?”

“No.” he replied. “This life here, it is peaceful. Keep it. I will not cause undue damage to those who have not harmed me.”

Kouki reached closer. “But I can-“

“I will nullify this marriage as soon as I get the ability to do so. Your freedom is not in question.”

“It’s not just about me,” he pleaded. “Today, it was the most fun I had with you. Even before it, I’ve wanted to befriend you. This, me offering to help, it’s not just to get myself free.” Kouki placed a hand on his shoulder. “I want to help you, as a friend.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” he asked.

“You get accused of treason and the Seven Houses decide to imprison us both on that account.”

“Treason is probably going too far,” he mused, unsure. For all he knew this could be true, but he had an argument to win. “You’re the official heir still, therefore trying to get Rakuzan back isn’t anywhere near that,” argued Kouki. “Now that we are married, I am technically part of the Rakuzan House. This isn’t treason, it’s…getting you back home.”

“Would you please stop with this nonsense?” he pulled away.

“I still trust you-”

“The worst mistake you’ll make.”

“-Not because I think you’re a martyr, or that you are especially kind,” he replied. “But because this time,” he took in a deep breath. “This time my home is in the wrong. It… it’ll take time, but I love this place, and I can’t let them sit in their mistake and ignore it.”

A quiet so heavy with a hundred things left unsaid in between. They studied one another, searching. Seijuurou seemed as if he were on fire in the afternoon sun’s light. A burning star trapped in this tiny room. Kouki wanted to free him.

“Fine.” Said Seijuurou. “I will ask for your assistance if I need it.”

Kouki beamed.

“Don’t speak.” Seijuurou raised his hand, fingers a breath away from his lips. “I do not want to hear anything.”

Nodding, Kouki took in the orange sunrays and felt the ache at his mouth from grinning so long.

They could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got a little excited and doodled my own shit too, it's on my tumblr.  
> I didn;t have any set designs for the outfits, but if you want references, you can always check out mine and BlooperBloop's art!
> 
> Side story tidbit: This whole "having fun in a paddy field" idea is sort of based on my parents doing almost the same thing when we went to the countryside. Except, there was no pushing and shoving, instead, my parents just rolled up their pants and sleeves and went right in together to embrace the farmer life for a grand total of forty-minutes(I was off to the side, taking pictures, because I'm a loser. And there were apparently snakes and scorpions there. That may have been them pulling my leg but better safe than sorry).


	7. Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 2 days late but here we are!

Seijuurou was uncomfortable.

Possibly stating the obvious since he had never felt comfortable anywhere in years. He was trapped in Teikou for a long while, and in that time, he had prepared himself for everything that could occur on his path to Rakuzan. Discomfort was his natural territory.

Yet, he had not taken _this_ scenario into account.

Kouki ran his hands through Seijuurou’s hair, carefully parting the tresses to make braids. It was the first day at work, and though there was no particular uniform, it was apparently more appropriate to fashion one’s hair in braids since it was deemed more formal. Seijuurou understood the purpose of uniformity and order, but just because he acknowledged something did not mean he had to be fine with it. Still, he swallowed down his unrest and prepared himself to braid his hair.

Except, he was not well-versed in it. Not that he was incapable of doing it, simply that for a first time, a more experienced hand would be the wiser choice.

Therefore, Kouki took it upon himself to braid his hair. He was being treated like a child, made to sit down idly as Kouki went about his ministrations. He could feel the fleeting brushes of his hand against the nape of his neck. It irked him. Like an errant fly refusing to die as it buzzed by his ear in defiance.

“There, done!” Kouki declared and set him free. Seijuurou was satisfied to find it neat.

Teppei had stated previously that he wanted to accompany him. He could not exactly decline that offer. Seijuurou felt like a toddler who was being taken outside for the first time, people constantly assisting him. The urge itch his skin raw grew.

He marched out of the room the first chance he got and hurried outside the manor.

There were four buildings, two flanking the right, two to the left. The remaining two stood in front of the manor. They were uniform in their architecture. Gabled, slanted roofs of four sides separating the floors. The second floor was smaller than the ground level and the first. They were all a fair distance away from each other, trees and shrubbery lining the paths with specific design. Anyone who managed to get past the walls would need a guide to reach the inner manor, the flanking structures functioning as protection. But for those within, the pathways were easy enough to follow along.

He found Teppei standing by the building that would become his workplace. It was the building standing on the right of the manor. Teppei was idly chatting with someone who seemed to be working in cleaning, assuming based on the broomstick in their hand. Seijuurou greeted him and Teppei nodded, arms folded behind his back. He was dressed appropriately for once, acting just a little more dignified than the vagrant he presented to be when inside the manor.

The building was larger than he had expected. They walked past multiple rooms and headed to the office of the head of the treasury in the second floor. Most paused to greet Teppei, which had them stopping on multiple occasions since Teppei indulged in the people’s initiations. They reached after a long while.

There were four clan heads in charge of handling the money distribution and Hiroshi’s father was one of them, the one they were to meet.

Teppei opened the doors with a knock. The Fukuda Clan leader rose and greeted them warmly from his large table. He was a wizen old man who looked like he did not have many years left on him, needing the help of the two men beside him to stand up. The men wore the clan symbol on their robes. His sons.

Hiroshi was not there.

“Good morning Fukuda-san” Teppei greeted. The three bowed and repeated the sentiments.

“This is Furihata Seijuurou,” introduced Teppei. “I’m sure the position you assigned him is worth his merits.”

.........

It wasn’t.

He was at the ground floor doing the grunt work. He had a tiny table and mediocre tools with even worse papers to finish his tasks. It was laughable. Koiichi and Hiroshi were a few paces away from him in these clustered rows of ten, columned by six. He inspected the abacus they used and was sorely disappointed.

This was a joke.

Teppei did this on purpose.

Once the day was done, he approached Hiroshi and Koiichi.

“How was first day?” asked Hiroshi. They were headed outside since their duties for the day were over.

“It was adequate.” It was insulting.

Koiichi laughed. “Adequate is one way to put it…”

“Fukuda-kun, I did not know you had brothers.” Started Seijuurou.

He looked off to the side, blinking too quickly. “They’re…less like brothers and more like my uncles really. I don’t really know them too well.”

He honed in. “Why is that?”

Seijuurou had been doing a little bit of an investigation. He had exited the main manor often and used his cloaking to inspect the logistics department. There were some who repeatedly visited the main manor’s records room, the one who frequented it most was the Fukuda Clan leader, Fukuda Ishin. No one questioned him since he was the oldest among the leaders, and was also the head of the four clans maintaining the finances. Hiroshi’s brothers, Yuito and Toshi, had also visited at times in his stead.

“I was born really late," said Hiroshi. "We already knew Yuito was going to take over. The two were busy training to maintain the sect, so I didn’t get to see them much.”

Koiichi grumbled. “More like not allowed to see them much.”

“Kawa…”

“It pisses me off,” Koiichi replied, annoyed. “They think we’re useless. If you’re the third kid, or the fourth, they think there’s no worth for you beyond connections and getting married off.”

“What’s bringing this on?” asked Hiroshi, sounding distressed.

“You know, the usual, comparing me to Saeki-nee,” he complained. “I’m so tired of it. I’m going to get out of this department one day, I swear."

Seijuurou recognized that the job he was given, the place he was put in was for the rejects. Ones that could be of use some day, but not unless special circumstances arose. A namesake place to make people feel more important than they were.

He thought back on that abacus and eyed the two. Though Hiroshi did not say it, the hesitance when speaking of his brothers, and Koiichi’s frustration with their position, it was clear what they wanted.

“Saeki-nee?” asked Seijuurou.

Koiichi folded his arms. “My oldest sister, Saeki-nee will be taking over our clan.” He sighed. “I love her and my brother, but sometimes, it feels like mother doesn’t see me as ‘Koiichi, my son’, but just as ‘Koiichi the second son’.” He chuckled half-heartedly, a broken huff of air. “I doubt she would ever see me like that.”

Seijuurou replied. “Why do you think so?”

“Because, she’s the heir,” he declared, extending his hand in frustration. “I’m not, it’s as simple as that.”

“I beg to differ,” said Seijuurou. “One’s worth, though heavily dependent on their birth, is also reliant on their usefulness. There are two ways to be useful, but only one will bring you significance.” He paused, observing the two. They were rapt with his suggestion, awaiting his next words. “You could follow along to the commands of the other, making yourself useful through serving their every need. You then become molded into what those above you want you to be. Or,

“You go against them. This, in my opinion, is the way you gain a name.” he continued. “For a lamp to exist, someone had to propose that fires could be contained. Utterly ridiculous perhaps when the idea was first suggested, but it is the difficult and preposterous that get you where you wish to be.”

Hiroshi replied. “That’s…really something. I hate to say this but, we are not like you,” he said meekly. “There is not a single thing we could change. The second path is not even an option. I have tried to talk, I tried to learn more but they never let me in. And, I don’t have any extraordinary powers either." he pulled his shoulders closer into himself, his steps slowing. "I’m not truly of worth in their eyes. It’s a difficult truth, but one I just accept now if I am being honest. Because anything outside of it is just false hope. Even if I try to be ‘ridiculous’ and change things, it would never be of any true significance just-“

“-Don’t you think you are giving up too soon Fukuda-kun?” Seijuurou interfered. “The key is to believe in yourself.”

Hope came in tiny sparks in Hiroshi’s eyes.

“You, are surprisingly optimistic.” Koiichi mused.

Seijuurou shrugged. “As the former heir to Rakuzan, I have been trained to be so. Any opportunity that presents itself, even if it is seemingly insignificant, should be taken advantage of.”

They stopped at the doorsteps of the main manor. “I will be seeing you tomorrow then.” Said Seijuurou. “It was wonderful to see some familiar faces on the first day. Thank you for accompanying me here as well.”

“It’s no problem.” Said Koiichi, waving him off. “Tell hello to Furi for us!”

He nodded. They parted ways and he found his steps to be lighter. He knew the two would be mulling over his words for a few days. Searching for ways to walk through the wall they saw themselves to be up against.

And would it not be like fate itself had knocked at their doors if a chance arose soon?

……

“Oh, hello Seijuurou-kun,” Teppei looked up from his table. “What brings you here?” Seijuurou was at Teppei’s office.

The young lord was slumped over a little in tiredness, but he donned his cheery attitude, though milder now that it was late evening, the day having drained him.

“I had observed that our department still uses some rather, mediocre tools for calculations.” He began.

Teppei’s brows twitched upwards “A bold claim after working only for a week,” he wore an amused expression. “Neither me nor the current Lord and Lady have heard of such complaints before.”

“Then, I shall be the first to pose it,” he replied. “The current abacus cannot be used to calculate the kind of transactions that happen from the House, not accurately anyways. I wish to suggest a solution.”

“You will need to justify why this change is necessary.” Said Teppei. “I need to see evidence for this claim.”

Nodding, Seijuurou presented the scrolls and abacuses he had carried with him on the table. “If I may have a bit of your time,” he eyed Kouki who had been silently observing. “Yours too.” The boy knew that this would be his request, after all, he had been the one to set request the meeting with Teppei.

He opened the scrolls. “These are some examples I have written down of the kind of calculations we will have to do. I’ve ensured that this isn’t anything difficult or time consuming, but still reflective of the kind of work we have to do.” He said, pointing to the numbers and tables. “I humbly request both of you two individually finish the final calculations for this with the abacus I have here.”

“You want us to use this?” Teppei lifted it up and examined it, turning it over and inspecting.

“These are the ones issued for use.”

He paused a moment, focused on the apparatus “Then, shall we?” he asked.

Seijuurou nodded and the two began. While they made their way through the task presented, Seijuurou observed how they both worked. Teppei was trained to be good at this, like all lords were, and he progressed with more ease than Kouki who constantly scratched things out and restarted. It wasn’t unlike what the people in his department did.

When they were done, Seijuurou asked them to look at each other’s answers. Teppei pointed to the errors in Kouki’s final calculations. “The final is supposed to be 37,568.93.” said Teppei.

“This was way too much,” Kouki groaned, but shrugged off his frustration “It is close enough I guess, it was off by a few.”

“Therein lies the problem,” said Seijuurou. “I noticed that you’ve relied on the paper more than you did the abacus, and one out of the two people doing this turned up with discrepancies.”

“We aren’t trained in it.” Said Teppei. “Those in the department are.”

“Please open the rest of the three scrolls.” Said Seijuurou.

Teppei entertained him and did so. “These are, all…just crossed out numbers…”

“That’s all the paper used by two people in the span of an hour to finish one page of presentable and accurate calculations.” He explained. “No matter how you look at it, this is a waste of paper, which in itself is already a precious commodity. It’s draining our treasury for nothing. Additionally, the abacus is almost useless since you cannot calculate by decimals on it simultaneously.” He continued, arms folded at his back. “There is a more insidious problem underlying this. Wrong totals means that we don’t truly know as of now, how much we’ve spent. Sure, these issues are small, but a hundred people consistently committing errors for a long period of time will cost too much.”

Teppei’s eyes narrowed. “What do you suggest?”

“Change the abacus,” he replied. “There are more advanced designs similar to this in Rakuzan and Teikou.”

“Making new tools would cost us plenty.” Said Teppei. “These are of a lesser quality, but I do not know if this warrants a different tool.”

“It is not a different tool, simply a modified version of the same thing you use. Trust me, since I have worked with both,” Seijuurou said calmly. “At most, it would take two days to get used to the modified version, and the accuracy will improve by leaps and bounds,

“As for making them available,” he paused a moment to observe Teppei’s reactions. Scepticism and suspicion. That was expected. “Source them from Rakuzan, we mass produce them for use. A few more orders to start off would not cost much for you.”

“That’s…”

“Seirin does help with regulation of things in Rakuzan now that the ruling House has fallen,” he said. “A trade deal such as this would be instrumental in solidifying ties and establishing a mutually beneficial relationship. A form of trust, between the two of us.”

Teppei averted his gaze to the floor, rubbing at his chin. “Why do you think this has never been brought up before if it is so detrimental?”

‘The Fukuda Clan’s leader’, he thought. “I do not know, but it would best to inquire those with more experience in the department to fully gauge this. The differences had come into my notice because I had better means available prior to this.”

Teppei hummed in thought. “This complaint is being posed by one person who has worked for less than a month. I need more people agreeing with this sentiment, and evidence that everyone can be taught easily to use the modified version. Additionally, I would need evidence that we truly are wasting money if we continue to use the current methods.”

He nodded. “That can be arranged. I would need twenty days.”

“Eight,” Teppei retorted. “If this is a grave as you say, it needs to be rectified immediately.”

“Fourteen days.”

“Twelve.”

Seijuurou had hoped for a week. “That would suffice.” Any further and it would be pushing his limits. “I also request funding to acquire the tools for testing this.”

Teppei’s severe expression fell to be replaced with a sheepish grin. “I am, truly sorry about this but,” He rubbed at the back of his head. “I cannot.”

He felt his fingers twitch at his back, curling and uncurling. No funding? “How else could I accomplish this in such a short time span?”

“This claim is about saving the House’s money is it not? Asking me to give you a funding when there is no promise that the end results will be successful is too much. I could be wasting money here.”

He could deal with this. It was fine. “Thank you for listening to my request.” He bowed. “I will be taking my leave.”

……..

“That went well?” said Kouki when he had returned to their room. Kouki had returned in the night, leaving Seijuurou time to think. “The funding is an issue but, there’s got to be a way.” Kouki continued

There were two ways to get the money. First, was asking for the monthly payment for his work in advance from the department. Second was to sell something of his.

There was a third; asking one of the Rakuzan clans for money in a letter but it was barely an option. His brother would kill him if he begged.

Asking for payment in advance when he had yet to work even half a month would be ridiculous and would garner him unnecessary attention.

Selling something.

His sword was out of the question. There were some jewels he had managed to keep with him from Rakuzan over the years. They would fetch a good price but he could not do it.

They were one of the few things he got from home.

The wedding robes.

Seijuurou vaulted to the bedroom and opened their wardrobe. Pearls sold for lesser in Seirin but they were still of high value, the silk was expensive and it was of a fine making. Anyone would be lucky to don them.

“Do you know of any good places that make trades for goods?”

“You’re selling our wedding robes?” asked Kouki.

“Yes.”

The boy looked conflicted as he observed the red fabric pooling out of his hands. “That’s, yes, that’s perfect.” He mused, staring wide-eyed at the robes. “It makes sense.”

Wedding robes were sentimental, but they had come to terms that their marriage was nothing. Kouki agreed with him.

The robes held unpleasant memories for Seijuurou, the idea of selling them sounded like a boulder was being lifted off his back.

“Take mine too,” Kouki kneeled down at the closet door and sifted through his clothes, pulling out the red and golden robes. “Let’s go together.”

“You don’t need to,” Seijuurou replied. “They clearly mean something to you.” Owing favours to Kouki, or anyone for that matter, was an unpleasant idea. Debts and favours were sinkholes, once entered, escape would be excruciatingly difficult. 

Kouki glanced up and replied slowly. “It’s nothing. They don’t mean anything.” His eyes were blank, barricading his feelings. But his fingers gripped the cloth tightly till his fingers went white.

“I do not need them.” Seijuurou brushed off his offer.

“Neither do I,” said Kouki. “They might sell for lesser, but having extra funds would never hurt.”

Seijuurou’s gaze sharpened. “You are not obligated to do anything of that sort. Mine would be enough.” Kouki did not fear him but he still had troubles with confrontation.

His shoulders tensed. “Okay, okay consider this, as a helping hand you are giving to me.”

He paused his rebuttal. A helping hand?

Kouki continued. “We will separate one day, correct? I do not want an extra pair of wedding robes with me. So, for the future, could you do me this favour?”

It was, convincing enough he supposed. A twisted way to make this work, but those were his words. “Fine.” He accepted. “But I will not use the money from selling it, and you will have to sell it on your own. Is that clear?”

“If you do not have enough funds, you could use it.” Argued Kouki.

He doubted that could happen, his own robes would sell for plenty. “Do whatever you want.”

Kouki nodded, considerably happier.

……………

The store they went to sell the robes was in one of the richer towns near the manor, yet the shop owner was stubborn and had constantly undervalued it. Such foolishness did not go on for long, and Seijuurou was able to get it for a little higher than it’s worth. Kouki had some trouble selling his, he was not the best at bargaining. Seeing his nervous countenance, the shopkeeper did not hesitate to lower its supposed value, Kouki had not bothered to ask for a higher price until Seijuurou intervened, and even still, Seijuurou was the one who did the work. 

“How do you plan on getting the abacus?” asked Kouki. “Buying from Rakuzan?” They were on their way back to the manor.

He motioned his head. “No,” It would take too many days for them to reach the manor. He also suspected that all of his letters were being checked before they were sent. Letting them directly handle it was an unsafe move. “I plan on hiring a carpenter and commissioning them. A letter from Lord Kiyoshi Teppei would be useful to urge them to make it quickly.”

“Oh!” Kouki perked. “Why don’t you just ask the carpenters in the manor? They do repairs but also make furniture for the main family. Though I should say, they are a little….”

“Prideful?” he suggested. “It is expected, they serve the House directly. It is not just carpentry, they are craftsmen. Producing something that has no creative ingenuity would be insulting for them.” It was a good suggestion nonetheless. He needed to complete a task given directly by the young lord and having Kouki accompany him, who was known to be close to the main family, would hasten the process.

He had his reasons for wanting to commission someone outside, but he supposed he could work with this.

The next few steps, he had to be careful. There was sense of trepidation since he would have to stand in the shadows for the bigger part of this. He wanted to stand in the front lines but that was as of yet impossible.

He observed the pouch in his hand filled with the required money and clutched it closer. Soon, he would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what bs I had to pull for the whole abacus plot. I went down a rabbit hole. This whole abacus problem came up when I was searching up accountancy and arithmetic in japan pre-16th century. There wasn't much. BUT. The Japanese abacus, 'Soroban', was derived from the Chinese abacus, 'suanpan' and people improved upon it. Fit right in with the whole culture-mix thing.   
> I'm in a little bit of a tough spot with writing because I was afraid of the pacing, I'm well aware that the pacing in this is weird. I'm still trying to figure out how to balance the romantic build-up and the plotty stuff, whether I want more of the romance or more of the plot. So pardon me as I try to figure it out.   
> This chapter was just plot nitty-gritty XDXD. I'll try to edit this soon, so if you're reading as soon as I had uploaded, there might be some jarring errors, I'll get to them dw!


	8. A Misstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a very short description of gore guys, and Furi goes through a little bit of a breakdown, the tags and warnings are finally coming into play so tread lightly.

Wood chips, chisels, whittling knives, a hammer, blocks of cut wood and other wood-working tools were scattered around Seijuurou who was hunched over and carving out a piece of wood. Kouki observed his handwork while he swept the room, careful to avoid his workspace.

“Wood carving?” asked Kouki. “I didn’t know you knew how to do that.”

Seijuurou’s gaze was focused on the currently shapeless carving in his hand. “It’s, more of a new hobby. Frequenting the carpenter and woodworker’s workshop was interesting.”

“What are you carving now?” he asked, leaning on the broomstick.

He flipped it around in his hand like even he did not know what it was going to be. “A _komodari_.” he said, nodding to himself. He got back to working on it and Kouki sneaked a peek to see how it was turning out. It was slowly taking form into a bird but anyone could tell it was the handiwork of a beginner.

The carpenters were kind enough to finish things up within two days and Seijuurou was happy in the progress the people he was teaching were making.

Unlike him, Hiroshi was not having the greatest time. They needed to get information on spending for supplies for the past year, but his brother, Yuito, was uncooperative. Seijuurou had requested access for them through Teppei but he said he couldn’t intervene this time since the treasury and financial matters were not under his jurisdiction. Teppei only had authority over the division dealing with Calamities and the damages caused by them along with some other things.

So getting the permission to access older records was on Seijuurou’s shoulders, who in turn shifted it to Hiroshi, since he was the only who held any real sway over matters involving the Fukuda Clan. Every time Hiroshi had went to ask, either Clan Leader Fukuda wasn’t there, or Yuito dismissed him right at the door before he could even speak with his father.

After he was done with the chores, Kouki headed out to meet with Hiroshi at Clan Leader Fukuda’s office. Regardless of who was inside, they would put out their request. It was growing cumbersome to wait and receive the same results every day when the time limit was short.

Hiroshi looked nervous, but Kouki placed a light punch to his shoulder to lighten his worries. With that, they knocked and entered.

At the main table of the private office of the Fukuda Clan was the one Hiroshi was dreading to speak with; his oldest brother Yuito.

Kouki had never directly interacted with either of Hiroshi’s brothers. Yuito was thirty-seven and Toshi was thirty-two. There was never an opportunity for them to be friends, or even acquaintances. The few times that Kouki did see Yuito, he was a little intimidated. The man was taller than him by a lot, with broad shoulders that gave him an imposing figure. His hair was tied too tightly, pulling at his eyes a little and making his almost permanent glare more vicious when his thick brows were set in a severe line. He always looked like he was grinding his teeth, jaw squared. Hiroshi probably did look like him, but the younger of the two had a more pleasant disposition, and any resemblance vanished behind the shadows of their surmounting differences.

“I would like to speak with father.” Said Hiroshi. All three of them in the room knew exactly what Hiroshi would be asking.

Yuito glanced up from his table. “Why?”

Hiroshi cleared his throat. “To ask him about accessing the records for our spending’s the past few months.”

“You can’t.” Yuito succinctly cut him off.

Hiroshi bit his lips. “Why not?”

“Because it’s outside your jurisdiction.” He let out an exasperated huff like he had returned from a long run.

Hiroshi continued, though his hands were clammy. “Then, can father-“

“ _Clan Leader Fukuda_ ,” he corrected. “We are at work, be professional.”

“He said I could just call him father.”

Yuito glanced up, looking bored. “If this is what you’re here for-“

“Yuito-san,” Kouki had had enough. He was blatantly misdirecting the conversation and disrespecting his friend. Just because he was inheriting, did not mean he was better than Hiroshi. They were brothers! Why would he treat him like this? “We need access to spending records for a duty given directly by Young Lord Kiyoshi Teppei.” He disliked using the power that came with his position, but Yuito was abusing his. He could feel guilty over it later.

Yuito’s brows furrowed. “Apologies but I cannot just give you such information.”

He reached into his sleeve to pull out the letter he had for accessing records and showed it to the man. “I have access to all the information in the first levels of any department here as the Young Lord’s aide. Since Lord Kiyoshi Teppei has given the orders, refusing to give access is a direct defiance of the main family.” Would this work? He hoped it would. He bit his tongue and tried to hide any form of hesitance behind an aloof mask.

They stared at each other, eyes cold. Sweat formed down his back, his collar felt hot against his nape as he held the older man’s gaze. Time stretched, neither of them backing down.

“Fine,” Yuito huffed, nose flaring. “Hiroshi is permitted access to the records.”

“Seijuurou-kun as well.” Added Kouki.

Yuito quirked a brow, but made no move to question it and handed over the letter with stamps allowing them access. “Thank you for your graciousness.” Said Kouki and they took their leave, he hoped to never converse with him again but he was going to be the clan’s leader. He bemoaned all the future interactions. 

“Furi what the fuck was that?” Hiroshi called out once they were out of the office’s vicinity. “Did you get possessed?” he exclaimed.

Feeling a little smug, he replied. “I take my job seriously.”

Hiroshi looked at him, incredulous. “You can’t even order at food stalls, Koiichi has to do it for you!”

“That’s different!” He replied. “It’s like, I don’t know…”

Hiroshi blinked. “Aren’t you going to explain?”

“I told you, I don’t know.”

“We need to get you checked for any spirit possessions.” Said Hiroshi. “Maybe it’s a restless ghost of someone.”

“Is it really that hard to believe I can be kind of cool sometimes?” he deflated.

“Yes. I’ve seen you fall head first into a pond tripping on your own legs, then that one time you were talking with someone else thinking they were me and Kawa, that one time you choked on literally nothing and thought you were dying, then there was the time you almost stabbed yourself-“

He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. “Stop, stop, stop I get the point!”

Hiroshi chuckled and slung an arm around Kouki’s shoulder. “But you were pretty cool today. Thanks for that.”

“What else am I here for?” he casually replied. “Next time he tries to mess with you, call me.”

“Oh, whisking me away from trouble?” joked Hiroshi. “How reliable, my hero.” He grinned.

He gave an exaggerated gasp. “I’m a married man Fukuda-san, it’s best not to flirt.”

“Eww," he pretended to gag. "Dumbass.” Hiroshi flicked his forehead.

They parted ways. Kouki did have some work to do in the records room in the main manor. He entered the rooms and made his way to the restricted area. It was always dim inside, the windows meticulously covered by wooden panes to let in thin needles of sunlight. Kouki brought forth his sen and manifested it at the tip of his finger. It cast a warm yellow light onto the shelves and he proceeded to search. He was at a corner towards the end of the room (calling it a room was an understatement, it sprawled as far as the regular library).

It was stuffy inside, with low ceilings and impossibly cramped shelves, limiting his movement. Navigating was difficult due to the aforementioned lighting issues, and the markings were smaller than usual. He often spent more than an hour searching for what he needed.

He was used to the darkness, the slight creak of the paned windows, the flickering light as something moved outside and the shadows shifted the sunrays.

So why did he feel a creeping chill up his neck?

There was nothing off. It wasn’t even anything significant. When ants crawled on one’s arm. Or when a stray drop of water hit one in a distant splash. Nothing obvious, but just enough. He swallowed down his trepidation and continued to search, tracing the spines of the books.

And then his hand brushed against something else.

Kouki turned and almost screamed.

“What-mmf!”

His mouth was covered by a hand and he was pushed into the corner. He tried to get the person away from him but they were quicker. “Shh! It’s me.” They whispered evenly against his ear and pulled their hand away.

Kouki looked at the offender. “Akashi?” he whispered, panicking. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

“I needed some documents.”

“You aren’t supposed to _have_ these-”

“Someone’s coming.” He said. “Hide me.”

“Hide you?” he exclaimed, voice raising.

Before he could protest, Seijuurou grabbed his shoulders and swiveled on his feet, switching their positions so Seijuurou was hidden by Kouki’s body. Blood rushed in Kouki’s ears as the tapping footsteps grew louder. A shudder went up his spine at the prospect of getting caught. They were doomed. Seijuurou, for entering restricted areas and Kouki for aiding him. They were done for!

“Oh my gods.” He breathed. Legs shaking, he placed a hand against the wall and leaned against it for fear of collapsing. Worst comes to worst, both of them would be demoted and commanded to move out of the manor. How would he explain that to Kouta?

Kouta!

Himari’s parents were accepting of Kouta but everyone else in her clan had issues with their marriage. The fact that Kouta technically had no clan and only one living relative to speak of was something they refused to look past. They cared a lot about name and both of their positions in the Kiyoshi House was the only reason they allowed for the union

“Kouki-kun.”

If that was gone…

Fuck. Fuck this was going to be a disaster.

“Kouki-kun?”

His hands trembled, he could feel the drop of sweat rolling down his back, and there was a tightness around his neck.

“Kouki-kun!” a harsh whisper brought him back. There were no footsteps, neither a voice nor looming shadow. Yet he felt drained, the energy pulled out of him as he was left an empty husk that shivered even at the slightest wind. He wanted to sit down.

“You should leave first.” Seijuurou leaned in, voice barely audible even when they were less than a finger’s breadth apart. “I’ll follow later.”

“Later?” he squeaked. “You’re not even supposed to be here.”

Seijuurou sighed. “I will leave first then.” Kouki stepped back though he was reluctant to do so. 

“How are you going to get out?” his voice quivered.

“I have my ways.” A nonchalant reply. He strode forward beyond the shelves and Kouki was too stunned to do anything.

After standing idly for what seemed like forever, he slowly moved to the shelves and devoured a large breath of air. He closed his eyes and tried to shake off the jitters with little success. If he tried very, very hard, he could pretend that everything that had just happened was the cause of his vivid imagination, or a dream that lingered too long into waking.

It took a while to remember what he was searching for and even longer to find what he needed. Teppei had called him in to do some errands though it was meant to be his day off. Never the one to complain, he gladly took on the duty. When he went to Teppei’s office, he quickly handed the documents and made no move to stay longer. With a haphazard excuse about feeling unwell, he rushed out and heavily walked back to his room.

His fingers refused to cooperate when he tried to open the door. With much effort, he slid it open and peeked inside. “A-Akashi-kun?” he called, his voice betraying him. Seijuurou’s sandals were laid out neatly at the front. Stepping into the place took unprecedented effort. His foot was leaden and numb, toes curled.

Seijuurou was standing up, awaiting him. He did not look the least bit nervous or guilty. “Take a seat.”

Take a seat? Take seat! How could anyone act so unbothered after breaking into a restricted area? He wanted to slap some sense into him, scream, then cry, then give him a long, long lecture on all the horrible things that could happen.

But he was a puppet, stepping into living room and doing as he commanded. He found amber swimming in one of Seijuurou’s eyes, pupils slit like a panther out to hunt. The scrutinizing gaze, the lofty air about him, and his face was like that of a guardian deity, aloof and threatening. He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat but helplessly blinked up at him.

“I owe you an explanation.” Seijuurou reached into his sleeve and pulled out scrolls of documents and unfurled them.

Red stamp, red, red.

Then Brown.

Forget imprisonment. They were going to be banished out of the land, not just from Seirin. They were going to be dumped in the deserts beyond Kirisaki Daiichi with no hope of return. Everyone that was allowed access to the brown stamp were listed. He knew that the list consisted of only forty people. All of them were either members of the main house, clan leaders, or one of the aides of the lady and the lord.

“I was unable to get access to the finance records through Yuito-san,” began Seijuurou, hands behind his back as he paced slowly, giving the impression of floating as his robes brushed against the floor. “Their behaviour towards the abacus, towards any of the suggested changes was suspicious. They disregarded any advancement and had even refused Hiroshi-kun access.”

He knew all that. He knew damn it!

“Hiroshi-kun had mentioned that his brothers were averse to his interferences and suggestions.” He continued. “Knowing of Yuito’s attitude towards others through accounts from others, observation of his behaviour on my own and the diminishing involvement of Clan Leader Fukuda in the affairs, I am sure getting access to the things required to fulfil Young Lord Teppei’s work assigned to us would be impossible. Thus, I went in on my own.”

A reply arose, reaching the tip of his tongue but he quelled it quickly when he met Seijuurou’s eyes.

“I took up the records for materials bought- separate billings for spending’s on each resource and came up with an average far lesser than what’s being reported in the documents. These documents were deliberately changed. Looking at even older records, it’s clear this has been going on for a few years,

“Fukuda Yuito is misusing the funding’s from the House for personal gain, he changed the numbers to prevent any traces of such.”

“Why….why would he…”

“The prospect of wealth makes people blind.” said Seijuurou. “It is enough reason on its own. He is laughably simplistic in his desires.” He smirked to himself, and it was unlike anything Kouki had seen before. Joyless, vicious. A snake that had its prey choked in its coils as it observed the last vestige of life leave from a once-warm body.

There was the bottomless ocean on one side, and a river of fire on the other.

He was screwed either ways.

Should he report it? That’s the right thing to do. That’s his job! Protect the members of the main family. This was his use, and he had to be fucking useful now or have his name absolutely ruined. Kouta would suffer repercussions in the form of nasty looks and nastier words. His parents gave their lives to protect the main house from a rebellious attacking clan.

But Seijuurou.

He could only recall the searing chill of that terrifying sword.

He wouldn’t though. He said he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t!

The sight of something terrifying could drive one to insanity. It happened often enough.

Like when people in towns encountered the clawed and mangled remains of one of their neighbours from a rogue Calamity’s attack. Insides churned out, blood pooling underneath what once used to be a body. Often, there would be the final remains of something familiar in this flesh and mess. A hair clip, the colour of their eyes, the slope of their nose, attached to cracked bone whose white peeked through hollowed red and rotting brown.

Watching Seijuurou now, he felt like he was trapped in the same cage as a sated monster. Except this one liked playing games, liked watching things smaller than itself squirm and cry and beg and beg for help to the point of passing out.

And wasn’t that the worst sort of fear? The swinging uncertainty of what awaits at the hands of the tormentor?

His mouth was dry, his heart racing underneath his chest, beating, and beating, faster, faster and faster. His ears were filled with a loud silence, a choir of unrelenting cicadas closing in on him and his eyes stung, as if something were trying to force its way out. He was shaking, that much he knew. It was everywhere, there was a sense of weightless but something was pulling him down. Like being split apart. Air rasped out through cracking lips, too fast for it to reach his lungs. He breathed but none of it reached. A dwindling flame.

He couldn’t hear.

He couldn’t see.

What if? What if? What if? He screwed up. He was going to get fucked over. It was always going to end like this, somewhere in his heart he knew.

He couldn’t.

“Kouki?”

A scream begged to be released but nothing. His hands pleaded to stop shivering but nothing. An inhale cried to be let in but nothing.

“Kouki, breath.” A hand was on his shoulder, but his skin wasn’t his, he simply wore it. He felt but couldn’t.

“Listen, look at me.”

Kouki pulled in on himself, hands over his head and knees impossibly close to his chest. If he could he’d pull closer.

A hand to his chin and he was forced to look up. “Breathe.”

He couldn’t!

Something burned down his cheeks wetly and he was still being forced to see him. So he tried to breathe. At least to get away. He needed to get out!

The room wasn’t just darkness and the dragging weight of his body. Breathe. In. Out. Breathe.

And so he did.

Till his limbs were in his command again. Till his heart didn’t impend to burst out of his ribs.

He lowered his gaze and closed his eyes, unwilling to see Seijuurou.

His lips were cracked but he could use his mouth to do more than exhale shuddered breaths and horrible sounds akin to some wounded animal.

“I….I,” he sniffled, his knees pulled and head resting on them. “Permission….for you…”

He felt choked, hating the sound of his voice.

“For what?” Seijuurou was impassive. His hand drew away from Kouki.

“Hah….” He readied himself to speak, every syllable needing more energy than he had left. “Records room.” If he could, he would laugh. But all he wanted was to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komodari= Japanese Robin(yes this is foreshadowing for something, not the bird)
> 
> I didn't know how to insert this into the chapter but Furi, as briefly mentioned before, has this affinity to identify sen. The creeping feeling he felt happened because he had some of it manifested in his hand, making him more prone to detect other people. If he weren't using it, Akashi wouldn't have been found at all. 
> 
> Also, if you'd noticed, the architecture and layout of the manor seem to be confusing. That's because I didn't decided on one until after chapter 5 ;_;! Tis my fault.   
> And about forms of addressing:  
> Our boi Kiyoshi will be called: Young Lord Kiyoshi, Lord Kiyoshi Teppei or Young Lord Kiyoshi Teppei.  
> Kagami's closer with his mom's side of the family and he just chooses to go by it because his mom still uses it as well. He's called by; Young Lord Kagami-Kiyoshi, Lord Kagami Taiga, Young Lord Kagami Taiga or Young Lord Kagami-Kiyoshi Taiga(everyone avoids this one because why the fuck would you torture yourself like that?)
> 
> I'm currently reading a danmei novel called 'Dumb Husky and His White Cat Shizun'(aka ErHa, or 2ha) & it's one of the angstiest novels EVER(one of the longest as well, longer than all of Harry Potter combined) so a lot of it's influencing the writing lmao. All of this is to say, if you have time- READ 2HA!! I need company in my fangirling.


	9. Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before going in- some info:
> 
> *Individuals with DID have Inner Worlds where they can converse with their alters. It can be anything really, but some of the things in the inner world are some symbolic representation of the system's trauma. A lot of the times, there's places that some alters can't enter while others can, it varies from person to person.
> 
> *genkan is the entryway for a house.

“Well done, you’ve made him cry again.” Seijuurou sounded thoroughly unimpressed. He did not want his brother interfering but before he knew it, the conversation had happened and Kouki was avoiding them.

“Someone had to do it,” he shrugged and sat down in front of him, staring out the window of his room. It was a replica of the one in Chrysanthemum Palace, this was where they often visited. Seijuurou didn’t have access to any place other than the room next door and the one his brother occupied, the entire structure a veritable mystery to him. It resembled the palace that much he knew, but it wasn’t the exact thing. Not that he wanted to go exploring, the place made him uncomfortable.

His brother was dressed in white and red, embellished in embroidered cranes and flowers, subtle with their thin and golden threads, but ever-present. His hair was always tight and wound up, not a strand out of place. Every time he looked at their reflection when they switched, Seijuurou knew his brother was appalled with the way in which he out his hair these days. He was dissatisfied with the attire too, and the jewels, and the fact that their sword wasn’t at his reach but rather in a closet. Whatever, he made up for it here with the, frankly pretentiously luxurious appearance.

“Why do you think threatening him is the right way to explain anything?” he groaned, rubbing at his forehead. “It took an eternity to make him even mildly comfortable around me. Just don’t interact with him.”

“I should listen to you why?”

“Because you screwed up.”

“We wouldn’t be here if you had not gotten caught in the records room.”

The table was smooth and polished, not a speck of dust had settled on it though their window was wide open and the wind was rather fierce. Perfect to bang his head against. “I am tired of arguing with you.”

“It’s not particularly entertaining for me either.” He replied. “It is good that he is avoiding us. He has learnt the consequences of trying to interfere and will not bother us again.”

Seijuurou looked up. What he would be suggesting was bound to make his brother angry, so he readied himself as much as he could. “I think his involvement would help. He-“

“-No.”

“But brother-“ He tried.

“I am not listening.”

“He got us the pass for the records room.” Seijuurou rushed the words to catch his attention and it had worked. His brother’s face gave away nothing but he could tell that was intrigued. “We have someone with a lot of power within our vicinity. Even before we had suggested it, he had gotten the pass. Now imagine what we can do if he was involved.”

“I do not trust him.” He quipped.

“You trust no one.” Seijuurou scoffed.

“For good reason,” his brother replied, angered. “The only people we can depend on is ourselves.” He took up the tea pot and poured the steaming liquid into the cup in front of him. “Besides, I think your decisions about him are being clouded by other things.”

“Other things?”

“You are growing awfully comfortable with him,” he replied. “You rolled around in the mud like pigs a few weeks ago, you cook for him, clean for him, and this entire argument with me as well. Where is this coming from?”

“It is common courtesy, nothing else.” Said Seijuurou. “He can be a valuable ally.”

“ _Ally_ , not a tool.” He smiled.

“No human is a tool. Stop insulting my friends.”

His brother was unwilling to revoke his statement and Seijuurou was not one to give in. They decided to call it a draw and drank their tea in amicable silence, calmer than when the conversation had started.

“We need to ensure Kouki-kun’s on our side,” said Seijuurou, looking out the window. He never really liked the place but the view was incredible. This was the only way he got to see it. “I doubt he would tell, but letting him be privy to some things would be beneficial for us.”

“He’s loyal to Seirin first, you know this.”

“That’s where we were wrong.” Seijuurou replied. “It has been four days, yet we have not been summoned by anyone to be interrogated, no punishment has been meted out. He hasn’t informed anyone though this is a serious offense. After the incident with Riko, he has been swayed. Besides, we gave him a reasonable explanation for why we were there. We simply need to reinforce it.”

His brother took in his words with a look of contemplation. “He is terribly naïve.”

Though the comment was spoken with malice, it was true. Kouki was terribly nice, and a coward to boot. Had they to fight for real, Kouki would always emerge defeated. Then again, it applied to most people, but this would be a particular awful match.

It would be easy to get on his good side soon if that was it.

Seijuurou made up his mind. He composed the perfect apology and revised everything(without his brother's inputs, thank you very much). Speaking was his forte, proposing arguments, twisting words to get what he wanted.

But, it was nigh impossible to do so since in the recent week, Kouki rarely stayed at their room, having taken to the habit of sleeping over at Koiichi’s home. The Kawahara Clan’s manor was close. Kouki had hastily told him so while packing and did not wait for Seijuurou’s response.

He hadn’t even said goodbye.

There was already talk of this, thanks to Koiichi and Hiroshi’s loud discussions. None of it was any good.

The work for the day was done and Teppei had requested to meet him. He was guided in by the guards, two flanking him on the side and one at the back. This was always how they escorted him there when Kouki wasn’t around to accompany him. They were uncomfortably close, restricting his movement in general and they were ready to fight in a moment’s notice. It wasn’t just them, there were many who hid their presence behind walls and silent steps as he walked in, though it appeared as if the corridors were empty.

Once inside, he greeted Teppei, Kouki was sitting a little ways away on his own table like always.

“Well, I looked through your reports,” said Teppei. “You were right, it seems like we have been wasting a bit of money. Thanks to this, every department is mandated make reports and we are modifying things a little in every department to minimize expenditure.”

“That’s wonderful news.” Replied Seijuurou.

“We have established trade with Rakuzan and are also using Kaijou’s aid to get things done.” Said Teppei. “Continue with the good work!” he cheered. “Oh- Kouki-kun?” he craned to look at him.

“Yes?”

“You can leave early today, we don’t have much else left to do.”

He gave a curt smile. “Thank you.”

“And Seijuurou-kun,” attention on Seijuurou again. “Have you been up to anything lately?”

That was, odd. He observed Kouki, wondering if he really did end up reporting him. Teppei’s vagueness either meant he wanted him to confess on his own, or he had no clue as to what he had done but was aware something had happened.

“Other than work, no.” he replied.

“We’ll deal with the problem henceforth,” said Teppei. “I’ll make sure to mention your inputs.”

He knew something, somehow. But not enough to do anything. He needed to be more careful.

Teppei dismissed him at the same time Kouki was headed out. This was the closest they had been in almost a week. Seijuurou stepped out first, and Kouki waited at the door for a while before walking. There was only one way to exit, and Seijuurou assumed he would come closer but Kouki stubbornly maintained a distance, steps slow and unsteady as he trailed behind Seijuurou. It was senseless to do so since they were both headed to the same place.

It was late in the evening already and Kouki would try to head to Kawahara’s house soon. He needed to speak with him now. Once they entered, Seijuurou stopped him at the genkan.

“Kouki-kun I-“

And he stopped, words dying in his mouth.

He heard a sharp inhale, barely audible, and saw Kouki _flinch_. He flinched at the mere sound of his voice. Kouki was shaking, shoulders brimming with tension and brows pulled up while he bit the inside of his cheek.

Kouki, was scared of him.

It should be his brother but how would Kouki know?

There was no sadness nor anger in his eyes. It was an urgency to escape.

From _him_.

A sinking feeling in his gut pulled him in and he stood still. This was the consequence of running away. He broke whatever feeble thing they built up. Letting his brother speak with him was mistake, an irrevocable, shameful mistake.

All the words he had spent time perfecting burned to ashes and drifted in the wind.

This was different. He needed different words, an entirely different approach.

“I apologize for my behaviour back then,” he began. “That was uncalled for.”

Kouki was a shell. Not a nod, not a glance up. He trembled like a dried leaf clinging onto the branch of a tree.

“Going to the records room was something I had to do. This has been going on for far too long and no one hand noticed. I couldn’t let something so damaging be when I had taken notice. You understand,” still quivering, still a fading wisp that refused to speak. “Don’t you?” he asked.

A shaky nod.

This isn’t right. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Why wasn’t he saying anything?

“Kouki-kun?” he insisted.

“I understand.” Kouki spoke, but it was shadows and smoke. “I- I need to, to get going.” Head lowered, he flitted past Seijuurou but he couldn’t let him go. It was reflex when he pulled him back by his wrist, holding him in place.

This dread, the immeasurable weight at the pit of his stomach was something he felt before and never wished to be familiar with. It was acrid, hollow and ringing. The impending approach of loss.

Kouki was still as stone and somehow, that was worse than when he trembled.

“I had to do it.” Seijuurou continued. “I’ve told you that on the way back the actions taken would be often unsavoury, that rules would be broken for there’s nothing else I can do.” he tightened his grip, trying to bring life into the statue he was holding.

“I understand.” Kouki repeated. “I- uh- I really, need to go, I told Kawa that, them-“

“Listen to me.”

Kouki’s head hung low, revealing the nape of his neck. There was some fragility there, a delicate ornament prone to breaking tipping at the edge. “I…will.” he replied, feeble.

“This is why it was better off to do this alone.”

“I understand.”

 _I understand, I understand,_ he repeated it like it meant anything.

“But do you?” Seijuurou demanded.

Kouki tugged at his hand and turned to face him, shadowed in the blaring red of the setting sun. “I don’t.” It was an echo.

Finally. “There-“

“It doesn’t- it doesn’t matter what you say anymore!” he cried, biting his lips, eyes scrunched as he sniffled, terribly trying to hold back his tears.

How could his words not matter? That was not how things worked.

“I’m done.” He continued.

Done? With what?

“I wanted to help you,” said Kouki. “Because that’s the decent thing to do. But I, I can’t anymore.” Seijuurou felt like he was holding sand. “The moment-“He tripped on his words. “The moment everything starts to feel fine, it- it all stops and burns. Then I have to keep hiding these things, chasing after whatever the fuck ‘fine’ is and keep so many things to myself.”

Seijuurou held tighter, putting broken pieces together and hoping for it to fix itself with nothing.

“I let, everything go because this time, you were in the right. But you- you…” he inhaled, deep and unsteady. “It was shitty that you went in, and you- you think of me as worse than garbage, like, like I can’t think or do anything!”

What?

“I’m terrified of being here!”

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

“Why?” he asked.

Kouki winced and looked at Seijuurou’s grasp on his wrist. “It hurts.”

He loosened his hold but did not let go. If he did, he would lose. He knew it. “I want to fix this.”

“You can’t.” begged Kouki.

“I will.” He all but declared. “I will do anything necessary.”

He wasn’t going to lose again.

“I don’t want anything.” Whatever sadness his tears were shackled from showing soaked his voice.

“Tell me.”

“Let me go,” he said. “Please.”

As if he would give up. “Not unless you-“

“That’s your problem!” it was the crackle of embers, the start of a fire. “You can’t just demand things” It’s- It’s!” he stops. “Let me go.”

“If I do you’ll run away.” Seijuurou pulled closer.

“I- I…” he blinked too fast and closed his eyes, deflating, turning to softness from stone.

“Don’t run away from this.”

Kouki bit his lips raw, enough to bleed.

“Give me some time.” Kouki pleaded.

It was close. So close, Kouki gave in. The sinking feeling was all but gone. “How long-“

The emptiness threatened to return in Kouki’s eyes and Seijuurou caught himself. “Okay.” He said instead.

Kouki tugged at his hand, and he knew he wouldn’t turn into something unattainable anymore. Yet, his hands lingered, slowly loosening his grip, tracing down his hand till the warmth and the solid touch was gone.

“I’m still going to Kawa’s.” he said, rushing to pack his things. “I can’t stay here,” Seijuurou was about to protest. “For now.” Kouki ended and anything he had to say, he kept to himself.

So Seijuurou let him go.

The following two days could not pass by slower. Every time he saw Kouki, he wanted to talk, but he was clearly uninterested. He didn’t flinch or look away anymore, but it was still unsettling to see the effect he had on him. He waited. He turned around before Kouki noticed him, did everything to leave him alone.

Until the day he walked in through their doors on his own. Any trace of fear he held did not show. Kouki was somber, distant. Seijuurou made no attempts to speak, simply inviting him in like a stranger to their own space.

“What made you go there in the first place.” Asked Kouki

Seijuurou nodded and readied himself to speak before Kouki intervened. “Hold on.” He stepped forward with slow steps. “Your hand, please.” He said. Seijuurou extended his arm and Kouki gently pressed a finger against his wrist.

Okay. Okay he could deal with this, it was not like Kouki could pinpoint the lie. Lying by omission wasn’t technically lying, and he may not even need to lie. But just in case.

“The Fukuda Clan, no, Fukuda Yuito has been willfully changing up the numbers in the final calculation going into the official records to overestimate the expenditure of that department. He’s asked for more funds, but none of it is being reflected in the department. I checked through the supplies and the numbers don’t add up.

“He is taking up more money from the treasury for personal use. He has been doing so for the past two years. The workforce has been cut down as well but the official entries say there haven’t. It’s putting a strain on the house’s treasury and no one had taken note of it until now.”

Kouki sighed. “Why did you _really_ do it?”

“Because…” he looked up to see Kouki’s eyes, but he was fully focused on his hand. Unlike their wedding, he didn’t feel anything this time. Strange. “It was for selfish reasons, I’ll admit. I wanted to gain a better image here. A revelation such as this was bound to get me some advantage. A way to gain trust.”

“They could be aware of his misdoings you know,” said Kouki. “It happens often enough.”

That sort of admission, he had considered Yuito being in some sort of agreement with the Lord and Lady to get away with this but his exposition wouldn’t be private anyways. If the truth got out publicly, even if they did have some agreement, it would paint the Lord and Lady badly if they let him go. “I have my plans.”

“Kiyoshi-senpai was getting suspicious.”

“It seems he is.”

Kouki stared intently at his wrist, then let it go.

“What was your plan here?” he asked. “There’s no way to reveal anything damning with the level of access you have.”

“The plan was to leave bread crumbs for Hiroshi-kun.”

“And manipulate him into doing things for you?” finished Kouki. Seijuurou nodded. “A little simplified, but essentially yes.”

Kouki stepped back. “Yuito-san has been getting away with this for too long, you were right there.” He rubbed at his forehead and brushed his hair back. “I won’t say anything.”

Seijuurou’s chest grew light and he almost wanted to celebrate.

“On one condition.” Said Kouki.

Deals? With him? Did Kouki know what he was doing? “Okay, what would that be?”

“We do this based on my plans.”

He could work with this. “Explain yourself.” He ordered.

Kouki glared.

“Explain yourself, _please_.” He corrected, and Kouki's lips turned upward, a hint of a smile.

…

“Furihata Seijuurou is suspended from his duties for a month for attempting to breach into confidential records levels.” The voice of Lord Kiyoshi Katsuro bellowed. He was standing at the main hall where the Lord and Lady were seated, with multiple clan leaders and advisors sitting to their left and right. The hall was filled with judgmental eyes, sans one; Kouki.

He accepted the ruling and they walked out, the beginnings of the next ruling echoing as they left.

“I hope this goes well.” Said Kouki, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I planned this-“ began Seijuurou and Kouki grumbled.

“I, refined, this plan,” he continued. “There is no doubt of failure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's not enough to know where the story is headed because writing emotional dialogue with the 'show not tell' rule is DIFFICULT. Anyways, I think this was worth the wait.  
> It was a total bitch to write dialogues for this, and I think my dialogues and conversation are the part I'm good at ;_;. Their conversations are difficult to write, 
> 
> With that in mind, if you want make some theories and stuff, the dialogues and Bokushi-Oreshi interactions have some STUFF going on ehehehehehehe. 
> 
> Sorry this too so long, drafting and editing took a lot of time. Hope it was fun!!


	10. Plan, Set and Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, updating after 2 months. It was a bit of an unannounced hiatus. I had my finals and my creativity was on the down low after all the pressure from uni. I was mentally exhausted. But I'm back with a new chapter! I re-read everything, and well, this is a flawed as heck fic. I had grand plans for it to be this epic tale but I goofed up a lot. Well, it's a safe place to learn story telling, every new chapter is a lesson learned! 
> 
> For this, the formatting is a little difficult so bear with me here. Any part that has [ PLAN ] is past events only. Parts that are [ SET ] and [ PLAY ] are progressing events. 
> 
> It's a new way of writing for me, a little stream of consciousness tbh. this fic is getting pretentious asf.  
> Anyways, this one is plot-heavy with more politics so I tried to keep it as short as I could to not bore everyone to death. Hope it's a good read after the long, long wait!  
> Happy Holidays everyone!

[ **PLAN ]**

Years ago, when Kouki was free of responsibilities and stumbled after his friends seeking adventure in the closed-off manor, something vividly detailed painted on dark ink and darker paper imprinted onto his memories. It was late in the night, Kouta had dragged him out of their room in hushed whispers. They made their way through the endless void shrouding the manor. The strokes were painted then, an outline as he poured everything that wasn’t consumed by fear into making his footsteps lighter, being nimble and soundless.

Then they met with the rest of them. Taiga, Teppei, Riko and Shun.

He didn’t know why they did it, he was too focused on keeping up with the shadows of his friends. He knew the silhouettes but there was doubt in his mind the entire while. There were so many stories about trickster spirits, monsters and beasts that lured unassuming children into unsavoury things with the façade of familiarity.

They exited the manor, sneaking past the guards. There were giggles and shushes from Riko, giddiness and fear. Trembling.

Then the night came into view. Stars, faint moonlight. Everything was blue and murky. Broader strokes. Taiga was the first to climb onto the cobbled roof, it was so impossibly high and looked even higher at night. He scrambled up like the bored cats did and balanced himself on the ridge. The rest followed up.

When Kouta and Shun pulled him on, his heart leapt into his throat, so impossibly fast. It was drenched and dripping in the ink. Standing at the ridge, he was drowning. Eyes closed, eyes open, it didn’t matter. There was bone-chilling wind whipping past his limbs, controlling the trails of his clothing and making the fabric ghosts at it’s whims.

Looking at Seijuurou reminded him of that night.

Seijuurou was the stronger man between the two of them in everything. Kouki had dealt with people stronger than him all his life, this was the same practiced ritual but enforced stronger. The fear was a thin veil, weightless but ever-present.

“Before you protest anything, just, hear me fully.” said Kouki, tilting up to meet Seijuurou’s gaze. He nodded, and Kouki continued. “I need you to be suspended from your current job.” It’s the voice he uses to tell people bad news, balanced between grounded and regretful.

Seijuurou scrunched his brows, nothing obvious but the sentiment was conveyed.

“It’s to lower their guards,” he explained. “Kiyoshi-senpai is suspicious of you, he occasionally asks me about what you’re doing, and the last conversation…” he trailed off. “Hyuuga-senpai and Riko-senpai too, they’re, they’ve got their hackles raised since the valour bells incident. If you ‘get caught’, then they’d let you be to do... whatever else it is that you wish to do.”

He wished he could place a hand on Seijuurou and just sense what he was feeling. On rare occasions when he was uncertain and needed confirmation on things, he’d let just a bit of his sen flow out and get a taste of what they were feeling. It was a bad habit, one he wasn’t particularly proud of but it’d be so helpful at the moment. To reach him, to sort it out. Even without physical touch, if he concentrated enough he could get a read on things, slipping wisps that never meant anything grounding.

“The punishment for breaching in would be heavy.” Replied Seijuurou. “If the information gets out, I am essentially dooming myself.” His chin tilted down. “It isn’t just to fend them off is it?”

Throwing Seijuurou off his trail was hard, but this was too quick. “You don’t need to go around the rules of this place to get what you need.”

“I can’t, not anymore.”

“Not unless I…” he bit the inside of his cheek. “Skip over a few details.”

“You plan on lying to them.” said Seijuurou. 

“Well…” he mulled over it. “Giving them half-truths, is what I meant.”

Seijuurou’s lips drew into a line. 

“This is the last time I’d do it though. “ Kouki added quickly. “Just once, to see this through.”

Seijuurou took him in, then nodded. 

“Okay, so, after that,” continued Kouki, relief washing over. “We should talk to Hiroshi, he’s the one the head of the clan would believe out of either of us.” he laid his palms flat on his folded legs.

Seijuurou placed his elbows on the table, fingers entwined and under his chin, he tilted his head. “Oh.”

The hooded gaze was unimpressed. But why? He was using his plan, except they would finish it off quickly by simply telling Hiroshi.

Kouki observed him, there was a shadow of a smile. A taunt? It was barely there but it was _there_. 

This was a game. 

Seijuurou was _testing_ him.

“It’s the same as yours,” Kouki conceded. “Mostly because it was right to ask Fuku to do it. He’s the one who’s directly involved with all of this. We are outsiders.”

Seijuurou wouldn’t go along with his plans. He never did anything without surety of victory, and to do so, he had to have everything under his control which was only possible if it was all his.

He would listen to Kouki, nod along, but there were no guarantees he would follow along if he wasn’t convinced of Kouki’s abilities.

The truth was, he wouldn’t be able to come up with something better than Seijuurou. 

But he could play around his rules, find something to work with. A delicate balance between defiance and appeasement.

“We should inform Fukuda-kun soon.” said Seijuurou.

That was it, he supposed. Kouki stared at the pile of scrolls. The weight of knowing that documents of importance were literally under his feet was not comforting. He wanted to get this over with soon. 

\--------------

**[ SET ]**

Hiroshi was told everything in Seijuurou and Kouki’s room. It was private and unassuming, to anyone outside it looked like a normal visit. Kouki had done most of the work, with Seijuurou adding in details. Hiroshi was protesting. 

“They’re assholes but, but they wouldn’t…” his smile was tilted and the accompanying laugh was disbelieving, hollow. “They wouldn’t.” he said resigned, head hung low. 

Kouki reached out and grasped his shoulder. “I didn’t want to either, but, but there’s too much proof to deny anything.”

Pushing his hand aside, Hiroshi stood up, his shoulder squared and mouth pulled in a scowl. “How do I know you aren’t lying for Seijuurou?”

“What?” Kouki looked up. 

“You ran away from him because he terrifies you,” he turned to Seijuurou. “How do I know you didn’t force Furi into this?” he demanded. “Everyone knows what kind of person you are, I’m not going to blindly believe you.”

“Fuku I swear-”

“You don’t have to blindly believe.” supplied Seijuurou. “The scrolls are here for you to observe. I noticed that something was wrong, the evidence fell into place on it’s own. I am not asking you to trust me or my intentions, only whatever lays in front of your eyes.”

Hiroshi’s lips trembled. “I- I’m going home.”

“Wait a second,” Kouki chased after him. “Fuku hear me out.”

“Not now Furi,” and he sounded broken when he said it. “Just, I, I have to go.”

The door slid shut loudly. Kouki made his way to the genkan only to be stopped by Seijuurou. “He’ll come back.” he said. 

“How are you so sure?” Kouki protested. “What do you know about him?” he raised his voice. 

“He will.” Seijuurou said calmly. The conviction in that statement made him pause. 

True to his words, Hiroshi did return two days later. 

“What should we do?” he asked when the three of them were alone in the gardens at the back. He looked tired. There were bags under his eyes, there was a distant expression on his face. Even if he reached out, the distance felt infinite. Kouki held back and Seijuurou explained what they would be doing. 

Hiroshi only nodded along as they gave him the information, occasionally asking questions. Every time he tried to hold his hand, or touch his shoulder, to get him back and ground him, Kouki stopped. 

After this. After. 

\-------------------------

**[ PLAN ]**

Blunt nails dug into his skin as he balled his fist. What he didn’t understand was Seijuurou’s willingness to tell Hiroshi everything. Kouki thought he would go about it on his own. He wouldn't put it past him to figure something out. Get higher in the department somehow. Do this with lesser danger to himself but he didnt.

He was not going to put the welfare of the House before his own goals, telling Hiroshi anything meant he was getting something out of all this. There was visible protest to letting go of his position in the accounts department. It made sense, it gave him more power than he had before. 

Agency. Power. 

If the brothers get punished, Hiroshi would become the heir to the clan. Inexperienced, untrained Hiroshi who didn’t trust anyone in the department. Knowing him, he’d seek stability. He’d ask for Koiichi for help, but Koiichi wasn’t particularly suited to help. 

The only one with any true ability to lead the place, was Seijuurou.

Seijuurou nodded to it, the faint smile gone. “What else?”

“We confront the clan leader as well. We give everything to Fuku directly, then we meet the clan leader together. He's... going to take it hard, so I’ll tell Fuku all that, and he tells his father.”

The final destination was the same. He hadn’t truly changed anything, just made the process easier for Seijuurou. There was no hope of outsmarting Seijuurou, only lessening damages. Nothing was tamed, only placated. It was the best he could hope for in the face of someone so much more powerful than him.

“So, which documents should we get? I’ll go and find them.” he said

“It’s not necessary,” Seijuurou stood up. “I have them.”

“You- you have them?” he spluttered. Seijuurou went to the book shelf and shifted it to the side until the flooring underneath revealed itself. He touched a panel and it morphed till it revealed cut lines. Like a trapdoor. 

He pulled it open and drew out a pile of scrolls and laid it out. “Most of these are a few years old, people weren’t meant to search for them, so no one will.”

The wood chips he cleaned up. “Were you ever into wood carving?”

He shrugged. “It’s an engaging hobby.” Kouki didn’t know how to respond to that non-answer. 

\------------------------

**[ SET ]**

That night, he couldn’t sleep. They were going to meet the Fukuda Clan Leader and accuse his sons of such things. He had interacted with his father on a few occasions and he was always kind, more like Hiroshi and Toshi than Yuito. 

They were going to break his heart. 

They were making Hiroshi ruin his own family. 

He was destroying Hiroshi’s already unstable family and telling him to condemn his brothers. They didn’t get along, they never were close but they were still family. He remembered a few occasions, when he had run away because Yuito and Toshi were teenagers when they were seven. Toshi was a little more approachable, sunny smile with jokes rolling off his tongue, teasing his older brother. Yuito was stern even then. But he’d come by sometimes. Toshi would lean down and give Hiroshi a gift, Yuito would drop it into his hands like he was a god giving a blessing. 

Hiroshi never showed the excitement in front of them, but the moment they were out of sight he would burst with happiness and talk about it for days on end.

Somewhere, it stopped. They stopped coming by. There were no gifts. Hiroshi stopped talking about them. Those short moments were dreams none of them brought up and his brothers were specters. 

He walked with that guilt to the Fukuda Clan’s house. 

They were led inside by Hiroshi, whose back was straight and the distance keeps increasing. He’s untouchable. Kouki doesn’t know what would happen if he does. 

Fukuda Ishin is in his room, looking out the circular window. It was the peak of winter and the leaves were broken and orange. They never had snow, this was the coldest it would get. Endless rain and dark skies. 

“Father, as I mentioned before, we need to discuss something important.” said Hiroshi. 

The clan leader turns to him with a questioning smile. “You sound serious, what happened?” he eyed Kouki and Seijuurou. “Oh, it’s been a while since I saw you Kouki-kun, how is your brother?”

Kouki’s toes dig into the floor. “He’s doing well, Shuutoku suits him well, or so he says.”

He chuckles. “It has become awfully silent now that he’s gone,” he observed Seijuurou. “Ah, Seijuurou, correct?”

He nodded and bowed. 

Hiroshi sat beside his father, ignoring the cushion instead to tuck his feet below him to kneel. “It’s about work.”

The clan leader leans back till his back is against the wall, settling into the cushion more. “To think a day would come where you voluntarily talk about work, what is it?” 

At this, Hiroshi beckoned the two to join him. They flanked his sides and sat behind him. Each of them produced the documents, Hiroshi held the summarized notes but Seijuurou and Kouki kept the evidence. 

Hiroshi was methodical in his retelling. Rehearsed. He stumbled occasionally, which was when Seijuurou filled in the details. His father listened, disbelieving but slowly growing stiff and silent as they went further. He looked through the scrolls over and over again, eyes flitting, fingers white as he clutched the fragile papers. Hiroshi’s cold eyes thawed in those moments. Lips trembling. 

“How did you find this?” the clan leader asked, still focused on the mount of scrolls scattered in front of him. 

“Seijuurou-kun did.” Hiroshi replied.

"It is why I tried to breach into the upper levels of the records rooms." added Seijuurou.

His expression soured at that, a subdued version of Hiroshi’s immediate apprehension. He rubbed at his forehead and eyes. “I told that kid not to do it.” It’s supposed to have gone unheard, but even mumbles held volume in this room. Seijuurou didn’t react to that comment, but Kouki had to wonder. 

Most likely, he was referring to Teppei. 

“Out. All of you. Leave the documents here.” said the clan leader, shoulder slumped. He was sunken. Kouki stood up, bowed and made to leave along with Seijuurou, but Hiroshi hesitated, reaching to his father. After three days, the iron-clad coldness dissipated. Kouki closed the door behind him and the last he saw was Hiroshi’s face scrunching in sadness. 

It was worse than he anticipated. He looked up at the patterned roof of the corridor and exhaled. “What are we doing?” he asked himself. 

“Doing what’s right.” Seijuurou replied, not a hint of remorse. 

He couldn’t refute. “Is it always like this?” he lowered his head. 

“You need to elaborate.”

Kouki sighed. “Does doing the right thing always mean hurting someone?”

“There is no telling. All we can do is think of the greater good.”

Kouki scoffs, he isn’t doing this for the greater good. 

“What?” asked Seijuurou, accusatory. 

Kouki cleared his throat. “It’s, huh, nothing.”

Seijuurou looked unconvinced, lips pursed. 

“We aren't exactly,” his cadence lowered with every word .”Doing this for the greater good.” 

“I am,” Seijuurou replied. “If Rakuzan doesn’t have a stable leader, the land would be split. It wouldn’t just be a matter of shifting territories. I know for a fact that those of Seirin and Teikou view those in Rakuzan with distaste, the siege three years ago worsened it. Anyone from Rakuzan who falls into either of those territories will suffer. Tensions will rise between those allied with Rakuzan and those who aren’t. It will be chaos.”

Kouki leaned against one of the pillars outside the clan leader’s rooms. They were further down the corridor but the room doors was still visible. He never thought about it like that. He couldn’t think beyond the walls of the manor and Seirin, never had to until Kouta. Even then, it was a small extension, not this all-consuming thing. 

Shuutoku was allied with Rakuzan, they had been allies for centuries and nothing would break that. Touou was allied with them before the siege, but turned to neutral grounds after. Kirisaki Daiichi were volatile. Yosen and Kaijou never gave an input unless the situation was dire but for the most part, Seirin had Kaijou’s support. 

It wouldn’t end well. Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya wouldn’t stand by and just let Rakuzan be taken away. Mibuchi Reo was acting as their Lord right now, but he shouldn’t be, not when there were no official declarations or ceremonies indicating that the Mibuchi Clan could take over.

His head began to ache at the thought of all the intricacies. 

Something fell into place at that moment. “Akashi, who was allowed to act next in line if your family weren’t around?” He remembered learning this but he information had been buried. Now the it’s relevance began to show. 

“The Nijimura Clan.”

“That’s why…”

That’s why that clan was destroyed first. It wasn’t a coincidence. Rakuzan was as unstable as they could be. He observed Seijuurou, he was grim. He probably figured it out years ago. 

Kouki groaned. “Gods what I’d give to live on a farm away from all of this.”

At this Seijuurou sobered up. “The farms are still a part of these lands.”

“Then somewhere none of this,” he gestured to the ceiling, hands waving. “Would be relevant to my life.”

There was a fond smile, his eyes gazing into the distance. “That would be nice.” He was clearly lost in his own thoughts. “But it’d be dreadfully alone.”

“There is a small island off the Touou coast which isn’t under anyone’s jurisdiction.” Kouki suggested.

Seijuurou replied. “No, but it’s still under Setharno. It is still tied to,” he imitated Kouki’s previous hand motions on a smaller scale. “ ‘all of this’.” 

\--------------------------

**[ PLAN ]**

 _“_ What else do I need to know?” asked Kouki. He managed to make a trapdoor in the place he lived and Kouki had been none the wiser. What else was he up to? What had he gotten himself into? 

“This is it.” he replied. 

It’s a game. Still a game. It meant there was more he had to ask. 

But what? 

“Your eyes…” he began. “Why do they change colour sometimes?” Kouki gulped. He was issuing a challenge, refuting his claims. ‘This isn’t it.’

“It’s my specialization. A side effect of it.”

Why was he using Sen when they were talking then? What was the point of it? He had heard that Seijuurou’s specialization is termed “The Emperor Eye”, but he didn’t know what it was capable of. Something with sight definitely, based on Riko and Shun. He was using it on him for some reason. 

“Another thing,” Seijuurou’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “The position in the accounting department wasn’t simply assigned to me. Riko and Young Lord Kiyoshi did it to keep me silent about the valour bells.”

Kouki eyed him.

Well, that explained why Teppei came to their room. 

Additionally, Seijuurou offered up information. Was the game over then? 

\----------------------------------------

**[ SET ]**

The door opened and Hiroshi emerged. His eyes were red-rimmed. Kouki approached him, the door was open but he was afraid to look inside. The skies were dark and even the large window didn’t provide enough light. 

“Hiroshi-kun,” Seijuurou came forward. “I need a moment with the clan leader, I missed a few details he would need.”

There wasn’t enough fight left in Hiroshi to protest. 

Seijuurou entered. The room was dark, clan leader Ishin was a silhouette. Kouki saw Seijuurou enter and the colours drain till he was a shadow as well. 

Always distant. It was better that way. 

\----------------------------

**[ PLAN ]**

“If we proceed with this,” Seijuurou began. “The Fukuda Clan would suffer immensely, Two of the members of the main family did this and nothing was done to stop them for years. Clan Leader Fukuda and Hiroshi-kun would suffer losses as well.”

Kouki speculated. “They weren’t involved though.”

Seijuurou paced the room. “Telling the clan leader would make things easier. He would need to distance himself completely. Sever ties.”

“That’s impossible,” Kouki retorted. “They are his sons.”

“It depends on how he reacts,” he explained, strolling slow, looming but Kouki didn’t feel threatened. “If he is a prideful man, one that is truly loyal to the main House, then our work is easy. Ask him to disown them.”

He leaned forward. “That’s, he wouldn’t- why would he?”

“Your land’s words are very convenient to our predicament.” 

Kouki pulled up a knee and placed his arm on it, only one leg folded now. “Choosing his land or his family…” This would be impossible for anyone. Kouki looked up at him. “Blood or truth, that’s what it comes down to.”

Seijuurou looked severe, his words sharper. “Indeed.”

“If not?” asked Kouki. He knew Hiroshi’s dad enough to tell that this is the exact route he’d go down. He had seen Katsuro grow up, and was there for Taiga and Teppei’s birth. They were practically family too. “What if he chooses himself?”

“Then we have to convince him to save himself and cut all losses.”

\---------------------------------

**[ PLAY ]**

The main hall was humming with the whispers of clan leaders and their heirs. They were seated to the left and right of the hall in their assigned areas with a tatami mat and a low table. The Lord and Lady had yet to arrive. Kouki and Seijuurou were near the entrance where those that didn’t belong to any clans stayed as witnesses. At the right, close to the seats of the Lord and Lady were the Fukuda Clan. Ishin was solemn, Hiroshi’s nervousness was seeping through, His brothers weren’t at their seats beside Ishin, rather they were standing in the same crowd as Kouki and Seijuurou. 

Yuito’s anger was subdued but sharp, feelings masked behind an unmoving face. He was a sculpture. Toshi, on the other hand, fidgeted, Eyes darting, fingers tapping against his folded arms. A scowl marred his features, his glare pointed towards Seijuurou and Kouki. It was utterly terrifying. The only blessing was that they were on the opposite side. Seijuurou looked ahead, gaze right on them, but it was like the two were invisible to him.

They rose when the Lord and Lady arrived, this time accompanied by their sons. Taiga looked utterly bored, zoning out. The atmosphere was heavy and a crushing hush fell, everyone knew what the first order of business was that day. Lady Kagami looked particularly angered. 

The four seated themselves, Lord Katsuro extended his arm, gesturing for everyone to settle down as well. Their advisor, Takeda Kenji, an old and frail-looking man with a kind smile, one unsuited to the atmosphere in how oblivious it was, made the announcements and the debriefing, the formalities before the trial proceeded. 

Kouki and Seijuurou were made to come forward and stand beside Ishin and Hiroshi while the brothers remained in their place.

Fukuda Ishin stood up and came forward with heavy steps. 

The Lord and Lady were debriefed five days before the trial. The entire hall was turned to the Fukuda Clan, most eyeing Yuito and Toshi with contempt and disgust. Hiroshi was not faring well under everyone’s gaze.

Once it was done, Ishin began. “Yuito and Toshi, formerly of the Fukuda Clan have betrayed the trust of the House of Kiyoshi. They have exploited your kindness, besmirched a sacred oath taken to honour the clan and protect the House by feeding their greed for riches. The Fukuda Clan, as punishment for their crimes, have severed any and all relations to them.”

He bowed low, more than a man of stature and position needed to. Teppei almost winced at the sight, and so did many of the individuals present. “Punish them for their crimes as you see fit. As for me, my negligence and incompetence is what led to this,” he knelt down, prostrating himself. Hiroshi shot up, but Seijuurou held him back.

“Don’t,” he whispered. “It would only make things worse.”

“You can’t-”

“If you go now, it will hurt his pride and your defense will make the clan’s name look worse,” Seijuurou explained. “This isn’t just about you, do what’s right as their heir to the Fukuda Clan”

Hiroshi seemed to collapse at that, a puppet without strings. 

Lord Katsuro spoke first. “We have reviewed all the evidence that was handed over, and have come to the conclusion that Clan Leader Fukuda had no part in the crimes of Yuito and Toshi. But, due to the fact that this did happen under your jurisdiction, we have decided to retire you as the leader of the clan.”

Eyes widened, the old clan leader looked up. His mouth parted to speak but Lord Katsuro interrupted before he could say anything. “Any protest to our decisions will be seen as defiance to the main House. Rise now, Fukuda-san.” His voice softened towards the end, a request rather than a command.

He did as commanded, head hung low. 

“As for the main culprits,” Lady Kagami began. “ Come forward.”

Yuito and Toshi did so, accompanied by two guards flanking them. 

The Lady continued. “Yuito, formerly addressed as Fukuda Yuito and previous heir to the Fukuda Clan, will be imprisoned for life within Echo Hold,” Echo Hold was one of the two prisons within Seirin, Echo Hold was where criminals of the highest degree were sent. “The one formerly known as Fukuda Toshi, will be imprisoned for fifty years within Echo Hold as well for being complacent to Yuito’s actions.”

Fifty years was as good as a life sentence. Echo Hold held too many tales of horror for anyone to survive for that long. Even twenty years in there would be a miracle. 

Hiroshi was shaking, trembling when he heard it. He bit his lips and turned away. The old clan leader was stone. 

Toshi stepped forward. “Do we not get to put up a defense?” he bellowed. “This isn’t a trial! These are just accusations! We weren’t told anything!”

“Toshi.” called Yuito, still unfazed. Kouki didn’t understand how he was so calm when such a curse was placed upon him. 

“No!” Toshi appraised Yuito. “Keep quiet will you?” He turned to the Lord and Lady. “We would like to see this evidence you speak off and be given a chance to refute it.”

“You dare make requests after what you’ve done?” Lady Kagami’s voice was ice. “Your father and brother provided this information. Fukuda Ishin put his dignity on the line. We are not fools, Toshi. Do not speak when you have nothing of worth to say.”

Toshi’s hands were fisted at his side, gritting his teeth. The guards pulled him back and his protests died, anger quickly emptied and replaced with emptiness and fear. His breath grew quicker, heaving. Yuito closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. 

“I accept the punishment.” said Yuito. “I would like to address my brother Hiroshi and my father a moment in your presence.”

Hiroshi whipped up, gaze trained on him. 

Lord Katsuro nodded, but Lady Kagami didn’t seem so appreciative of that. Yuito was guided towards Hiroshi. Yuito smiled. It unsettled Kouki, he looked peaceful, like he somehow held the upper hand. He leaned forward till he was close to Hiroshi’s ear. 

“You’ve stepped into a game you cannot play, Hiroshi,” he whispered but Kouki could hear every syllable with clarity. “Careful.” he pulled back and Hiroshi stiffened. He looked right into Seijuurou’s eyes, a grin in place, and turned to Kouki with amusement. 

“Yuito nii-san-” began Hiroshi.

“Take care then.” he said and stepped back. “And father, thank you for the poetry books you bought whenever you returned from travel. I enjoyed them.”

Ishin was resolute, never once turning to see his sons. 

They were guided outside, Toshi was too distraught to really say anything, Kouki couldn’t help but empathize. That was him panicking, and he knew exactly how ugly it could get.

“Furihata Kouki, Furihata Seijuurou, step forward.” announced Takeda. 

The two did so but Kouki felt wrong leaving Hiroshi like that. He looked at his friend though he was in front of the Lord and Lady, lingering. 

“For your contributions to this investigation and for uncovering this, you will be rewarded,” said Lord Katsuro. “Furihata Kouki will be officially assigned as the full-time advisor of young Lord Kiyoshi Teppei henceforth and will be relieved from all other duties. Furihata Seijuurou will be reinstated into his previous work position with the Fukuda Clan.”

Hiroshi and Ishin were also rewarded based on the Fukuda Clan’s name with extra land under their jurisdiction now. 

The next case was up and Kouki and Seijuurou were allowed to leave, their presence mandatory only for this case. Seijuurou walked ahead of him, Kouki stalled behind him, constantly turning to the main hall. It was not wise for Hiroshi to be there. He didn’t know how he’d hold up for the rest of it. 

He was aware there wasn't anything he could do to help.

It was a strangely dark afternoon, the walkway was shadowed by the pillars and the roofs, clouds heavy and dark in the sky, hiding the sun's circle completely

With one last look back, Kouki walked forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll edit later. if you want to get in touch, message me on tumblr https://ultfreakme.tumblr.com/


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. With a double update. Enjoy it my fellow AkaFuri stans.
> 
> Warning; There will be switches between Akashi's alters. I tried my best to deal with his DID and the representation of his alters as best as I could based on whatever research I could do. Please inform me if it's in some way harmful.

It had been a little over a week since the trials. When Seijuurou walked through the halls of Camellia Manor, people moved out of his way, some greeting him. Rumours still flew, but many began to favour him. Akashi Seijuurou had reformed, they said. That he has forgiven Seirin in order to serve their Lord and Lady, a ‘thank you’ for saving him from a wretched monster of a father. Why else would he find a traitor and show their evil deeds, almost jeopardizing himself in the process?

He was on his way to the Fukuda Clan leader’s office. The building was more pleasant since everyone at least pretended to not talk about him, focusing on whatever work was at hand every time he walked by. Easier to ignore. He entered the clan leader’s office and found Hiroshi hunched over his table, biting his lips, fingers tight around a brush. Hiroshi looked up, the tension never left but annoyance was replaced with apprehension.

“Here are the reports for this month’s taxes from Ginbo and Kinka.” He placed the documents on the table. Seijuurou went through each document, and with each one Hiroshi grew more tired. He rubbed at his forehead and looked through them. Often parting his lips to say something but swallowing it down, pulling a scowl.

“Clan leader Fukuda,” said Seijuurou. “You cannot serve your people well if you do not ask questions.”

Hiroshi paused rubbing at his forehead. 

“There’s no shame in not knowing,” he continued. “This is the reason why you assigned me as your aide.”

It was the _only_ reason he was Hiroshi’s aide. Koiichi didn’t know enough, Ishin wasn’t allowed to assist since he was forced into retirement. None of the other clans wanted to be associated with the Fukuda Clan for the moment.

He was the only option.

Hiroshi looked up at Seijuurou, a sense of confusion swimming in his eyes. Then he averted.

“This,” he pointed to the open page. “I don’t understand it.”

The past week went by in this manner.

Hiroshi looked broken. Rambles halted. Eyes heavy. Back straightened, Steps dragging. He hadn’t spoken much with Hiroshi but he could tell this wasn’t him. Forced into a hollow he could not fit in, hands reaching to touch the nooks and crannies of a place too wide for him. Seijuurou empathized. This was him years ago, when his father pushed responsibilities too big for him to comprehend into his clumsy hands.

He learned. Because he was not like the others. Because he was stronger, smarter, more powerful. It was his duty.

Seijuurou was made for this. Hiroshi wasn’t.

Hiroshi was never subtle in showing that he ruined his family. He never said it, but the way he glared and scowled in his presence was enough of an indicator. It was disheartening to see but he brushed it aside. Always had.

There was a knock at the door and Hiroshi haphazardly asked them to come in, still fixed on the documents in front of him. The guard pulled back the door to reveal Kouki.

He was tensed. The room seemed to get colder as Hiroshi and Kouki looked at one another.

“Furi,” the nickname wasn’t said with the endearing tone that often accompanied it. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick up the uh, the paperwork regarding the land transfer into Fukuda Clan by the Lord and the Lady.” He said. “And, the Lord and the Lady asked for Seijuurou to meet them this evening.”

Hiroshi looked up at him, confused. “Didn’t we send over the documents?”

He did, he was sure about it. More importantly, why did they want to speak with him?

“I will go search for it then.” said Seijuurou, suspicious.

He doubted Kouki genuinely forgot but Kouki wasn’t one to lie about these kind of things. He exited the room and sent the guard off on an errand long enough to keep him away.

He leaned against the wall and brought forth his sen to enhance his hearing a bit.

To an extent, he had an idea of why Kouki lied. He had been trying to talk to Hiroshi since the Fukuda brothers were taken to Echo Hold but Hiroshi refused. After the rushed ceremony of taking over the clan leader position, Hiroshi got busy. Any time Kouki came into the office, he was rejected. ‘I have work’, ‘You can’t barge in without former announcement’, ‘there are other things I have to deal with’ and so on. Now he had a way to do it. He was here on official matters.

Kouki was upset. It was expected. Even Koiichi wasn’t speaking with him. There wasn’t anyone he could talk to. The ones from the Mitobe Clan, Shinji and Rinnosuke occasionally visited the manor but their abode was at the far end of Seirin, standing by the Kaijou borders.

He roamed their room like a ghost and did nothing. Not a smile, not a quip, not an awkward chuckle. No smart replies that accidentally slipped. Seijuurou tried to speak with him, but nothing worked.

Maybe this could.

“Fuku I…I wanted to,” began Kouki. “How are you doing?” his voice was low.

“I don’t know, Furi,” he replied, frustrated. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“No, it’s- I just wanted to talk with you,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what happened, I shouldn’t have- shouldn’t have, just told it all so abruptly.” He stuttered.

Hiroshi sighed. “I can’t do this right now. You know I can’t.”

“I don’t understand why, why we can’t even talk, it’s-“, his words were sped up and came to an abrupt halt. “Why are you avoiding me?

“You want to know why I can’t talk?” he asked. “That’s what I wanted to ask you,” he emphasized, “the entire time the trial was happening. Why didn’t you talk? Why did you never ask me about them?”

He paused, as if waiting for Kouki to reply, but the other was silent.

“You went behind my back,” said Hiroshi. “Why did you not even think to tell me about this?” it was a plea. “Why didn’t you bother telling me about my own brothers! You just come to me with Seijuurou-kun and tell me that my brothers are criminals one day and ask me to tell the news to my father! What was the point of keeping me in the dark?”

Seijuurou paused, holding his breath.

Kouki was silent still.

“You can’t even tell me,” Hiroshi chuckled, mirthless. “How long have you known?”

Kouki took a moment to reply. “For around, a month or so, more than that.”

Seijuurou’s lips were dry.

On record, both Kouki and Seijuurou had done the search, it was the story they decided to go with to ensure Seijuurou didn’t get punished.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Hiroshi. “Just anything, say anything.”

Seijuurou held his breath. If he told, it would spell doom for all that he had done. He obviously treasured Hiroshi and Koiichi, the deal to keep quiet only extended to the trials. He could tell everything. Was that why Katsuro and Isla wanted to speak with him?

Time passed by, the whoosh of the winter wind ran past the windows, the low chatter and hum-drum of everything in the lower floors buzzed.

Kouki said nothing.

He let his friends slip away for him? Why? Why did he do it? The listlessness in his eyes, the loneliness and the ache could’ve been solved so easily if he said something, even a broken version of the truth but he said nothing. Kouki…protected him? Why? He had no reason to-

He did.

Kouki still feared him.

Nothing had changed. To the rest of the House he may look like a lesser evil but to Kouki, he was still a monster. Forcing his hands to chisel away at the softness of his friend’s eyes and cut away the easy laughter to make an image that fit Seijuurou more. Hurting them both, hurting Kouki further. The one person who had the patience to try and like him, even after all he had done. Even after hurting him so much.

He saw the two and found emptiness, and wondered for a moment if that was what he looked like in Rakuzan. Did his father not force his hand? Didn’t he stretch him thin and don him in clothes he could never fill out? Never settling for ‘just enough’. Absolute victory, no matter the cost.

Then he saw Kouki and wondered-

He had to wonder…were those rumours true? Was he forever cloaked in the shadow of his mistakes? What if? He didn’t remember much of the night of the siege, so what if? What if? Why? Did he crumble? Did he become everything…everything that he…

He clutched at his aching forehead. The headache was building up from a little while ago but it came to the forefront of his focus. His ears rung, and there was a moment of confusion, he blinked to will it away but his vision grew blurry, there was a voice, whispering, growing louder. ‘Move’. ‘Get out of the way’.

Hold on.

He didn’t need to.

It was fine.

…………

Seijuurou rarely let him take control. He blinked till his vision cleared, he rubbed at his forehead and wished the headache would ebb away but he knew well it wouldn't for at least an hour.

He was supposed to check whether a document had been sent. It didn’t explain why he was leaned against a wall to Hiroshi’s office. The guard wasn’t present either. What was his brother doing?

Regardless, he headed to their office to look for the paperwork. Land transfer. Kouki. Fukuda Clan. That’s all he remembered. Little else fit that description. His office was organized well and it didn’t take long for him to go through the area where it was meant to be.

Nothing was there.

His brother could be naïve but he wouldn’t misplace or forget about documents.

He didn't. 

Kouki just lied.

Why? What was the point?

Heading out the office he moved to open the office door when he heard muffled yelling. They were arguing. Seijuurou had been concerned over that, pondering upon it for longer than necessary, about how Kouki and his merry band were falling out. Friends going separate ways was nothing special yet this incident caught Seijuurou’s attention. He was getting distracted these days.

He opened the door. “The document was sent. Check with Young Lord Kiyoshi again.” It irritated him to say that title when he once held the same. It was a constant reminder of how far he had fallen. Working so hard to get a secretarial job of all things.

Kouki gave him a look, searching. But his eyes widened and his expression hardened. “You’re expected to meet them now.” He said.

‘Them?’

He tried to recall but nothing came up. It was a good thing he was being led there. Kouki was stiff, walking ahead of him without ever glancing back as they exited the building and walked down the cobbled path towards the main manor.

If there was one thing that was of intrigue about Kouki, it was that he could somehow tell when it was him and when it was his brother. The eyes were a giveaway but only two people had ever truly noticed that there was a difference- Shintarou and Tetsuya.

Why and how this terribly weak boy figured out the difference, he didn’t know. Given, they lived together, but his attitude shifted entirely when he interacted with him and when it was his brother. He treated them differently. There was some form of resentment, an ache, betrayal, compassion of some extent with Seijuurou. With him, it was pure fear and trepidation. At least he didn’t cry in his presence anymore, he seemed to have grown an immunity of sorts to it.

It took him a month to stop crying, but he still trembled occasionally.

Whatever, he would be rid of him soon anyways. His purpose in all of this was done.

He was led up the stairs, till they reached the final floor. He observed the intricately designed pillars and ceiling.

‘Katsuro and Isla then.’ He thought.

A maze of wide corridors and closed doors that were designed to confuse stood between them and the destination, guards standing still as stone at every corner. They came upon a particular corridor and Kouki was barred entry. He seemed to have known that he wouldn’t be allowed further. The boy gave him a pensive glance. Without a word, he left and the guards at this end of the corridor led him further inside.

Finally, they seemed to have reached the destination.

They were in the private quarters of Lord Kiyoshi and Lady Kagami. It was strange for them to have a meeting with him, an acquaintance at best, at their private chambers of all places. 

Secrecy. To keep quiet. Something to hide. 

Lady Isla was grim. Lord Katsuro, surprisingly looked concerned. He was led to through the vast room to the balcony. The Lord and Lady sat there side by side, a large table laden with sweets and tea between them. He bowed to them and sat opposite to them.

“Seijuurou-kun,” Katsuro began. “Your contributions to the Fukuda Clan trial were extensive.” It was a reluctant admission. “But your means of getting your hands on the information was invasive, and you had broken multiple regulations. Still, we have decided to not issue any punishments until discussing this privately with you.”

So it was like this.

He smirked. “No. That’s not why,” He lifted his chin. “It’s because you want to gauge how I know, and just how _much_ I know to see who has the upper hand.” he explained. “And I will inform you now,” a rightful haughtiness coated his tone. “That it’s me.”

The lord closed his eyes firmly a moment, then opened them. “It’s best not to anger your lord, Seijuurou-kun.”

“If my words have angered you in any way, it’s through no fault of my own.”

Isla struck the table with her palm. “Enough of this,” she spat. “We tried being kind to you,” she glared at Katsuro at that and turned to him again. “But you have exhausted my patience and kindness. Stop with the useless jabber and tell me exactly what you know.”

He reached for the tea pot and poured into a cup. “Lady Kiyoshi-Kagami, I suspect you ran out of both those things years before today,” he passed a cup to Katsuro first. “I had always assumed it was the Lord who planned the siege, your friendship with my mother was strong,” he reminisced vague memories that were more Seijuurou than his. “Every visit was filled with unbearable kindness,” he took another cup and filled it. “But it seems like a friendship between a lord and a lunatic was stronger than whatever it is you held with my mother.”

“Emotional drivel?” she scoffed. “Unexpected for you Seijuurou, you took after your father more than you did Shiori.”

He didn’t, but Seijuurou did. “You seem to be misguided about a lot of things.” he pushed the cup towards her. She ignored it. 

“Upper hand, you said?” Isla asked. 

“I have evidence of what you did with the valour bells,” his voice was casual. “That in itself should be enough to turn six states against you. But what you did with the Fukuda Clan would make it worse.”

“What does the trial have to do with this?” 

“There was a pattern about where Yuito and Toshi spent the money that they supposedly,” he paused to look at the two. “Stole. All of it was spent on former Rakuzan land.” Setting the pot aside, he continued. “There were efforts to take over some of the mining grounds as well, along with the smelting set-ups. It was suspicious, so I looked further into it,

“The amount of money required to buy that much property, it would have been easily noticed that someone was stealing,” He continued. “But for almost three years, nothing. Almost as if it was intentionally being hidden.”

Isla fumed. “Tread very lightly Seijuurou-kun.”

“It would have been strange for the House that attacked Rakuzan to start buying vital income sources off them,” Her advice was discarded. “Most of the purchases had happened a year after the siege. Along with inciting fights at the borders when we were at our weakest, you officially bought land too.

“Now, Yuito and Toshi would have no use for it,” he looked up through his lashes. “But you would.”

Katsuro sighed. “Masaomi was a friend and I swore to protect Rakuzan like I do Seirin no matter the threat.” his voice was placating, or intended to be. “The siege caused a lot of pain to you, and expecting you to integrate here without protest is unrealistic.”

“Declarations of my insanity and all-consuming depression can only get you so far,” he interfered. “Say what you will but you did a horrendous job of covering up the transactions. Everything Yuito and Toshi bought got transferred to the Tsuchida Clan or the Yagi Clan, after which it went to you. Without fail. Every single time.”

Huffing, Isla replied. “We wished to do what’s best for you, but you craft such strange stories.”

“I visited Yuito at Echo Hold,” he said “He told me everything I needed to know to track the monetary exchanges, what was bought, what was sold off. I have been doing some work of my own as well,” Seijuurou had more part in that than he did. “Working with Hiroshi- who so clearly doesn’t know anything- as his aide, led to a lot of discoveries.”

The two wore the same expression. Taut, tense, lips thinned, brows pulled down. 

“I sent it over to Rakuzan,” he replied. “No one will miss it since it was all supposed to be hidden anyways. All of them have your signatures and stamps on it, verification would quickly reveal it was all you.”

Katsuro leaned forward. “That’s impossible, we-”

“Katsuro!” Isla hissed.

“I know that all my letters were being checked,” he replied. ”That was not how it reached them. The methods I used to deliver it have been abandoned now.” No one intercepted Kouki’s letters or anything sent under the Fukuda Clan, so he used those to get them to Shintarou, who in turn sent it to Rakuzan. It took too long but it was their only option. 

“Using Yuito and Toshi, along with the heirs to the Yagi, Tsuchida and Asahino clans to do your work,” he continued, “Put in an effort at the very least. This is bordering to be an insult on my intelligence.” he scoffed. “Scream about my insanity all you want, but your days are being numbered.” he continued. “Now, my demands.”

“What right do you have to demand us of anything-”

“One,” he began. “Is that you sell all the mines, refineries and any land that was bought, back to the Mibuchi clan. They will be arriving for negotiations the coming month. I suggest you give in to their demands,

“Second, is that I will be participating with Rakuzan in the upcoming Kaji Kaede Alliance.”

The Kaji Kaede Alliance was a yearly event held in the beginning of the year where the leading Houses of each state gathered to celebrate Setharno and their unity. Conferences and discussions often took place, but the most anticipated part of the Alliance were the tournaments. 

Different teams would be formed among the heirs to the Houses and the clans, and they would compete against one another in three different events. People were meant to mingle with clans from other states, with teams having members from multiple clans and houses, but it had become a competition between the states. 

Most if not all formed teams with members of their own state and it had been like this for as long as they could remember. 

It was held in rotation in different states. The upcoming year, it will be in Shuutoku. 

“You don’t know what you have gotten yourself into,” Isla was staunch. “A child too caught up in minor victories and irrelevant pleasures.”

This was exasperating. “I have your dignity and the power behind your name in my hands.” he replied “If I am as childish as you say, pray that I don’t crush it between my fingers on a whim.”

He and Seijuurou had gathered all the important documents with relation to the former Rakuzan lands over a month or so but he had only managed to send it once he got anointed as Hiroshi’s aide. It would reach Rakuzan by next month.

With that, he left. 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Hiroshi asked him no questions and he did his work as intended and left early.

Letters had come in from Rakuzan the last time he checked. Reo, Eikichi, Koutarou and Shouta had all sent in details of what they had been doing. Once he reached to the shared room, he settled down and looked through the pages upon pages of words.

It was intentionally long. The actual message in it was coded. He knew Seirin would check his letters, they would be incompetent if they didn’t and so all of them immediately began to exchange things in code. Seijuurou had taught it to them when they were children and they had destroyed any physical copy of it once the heirs to main five clans had learnt it, in this case it was the aforementioned four, along with Shuuzou.

He sifted through it quickly. Nebuya gave him the latest developments in terms of the running of their refineries. Seirin tended to smelt and make their ores workable but his father had plans of setting up places within Rakuzan to make the state more independent. It worked to his favour, since shifting all the work to inside Rakuzan meant lesser income sources for Seirin. They had been in the works even before the siege but he commanded Eikichi and Koutarou to rush it. Three years weren’t enough but it worked well to threaten Seirin if necessary.

Shota and Reo had informed that trade had been established with Kaijou, the House of Kasamatsu were finally moving from their standstill to Rakuzan’s side of things. Supplying them with ideas for increasing efficiency of their farming equipment seemed to have gained their favour.

Things were going well for Rakuzan.

He reached the end of Reo’s letter and found a paragraph that wasn’t in code, at all. The entirety of the letter was pointless but the last lines were referencing something relevant. A package which was delivered along with the letters.

_“I hope the gemstones reach you well, I ensured that they were of the highest quality and colour, so that the recipient would quickly understand your intentions. Wishing you best.”_

Gemstones. Right, the ones his brother ordered.

He approached the shelf and looked inside the box they had set aside for themselves. Opening it, he found some books he already read and some trinkets. Underneath it all was a box bigger than his palm, it was unassuming. He opened it to check and-

The idiot.

His brother was an absolute moron.

What was he thinking?

He _wasn’t_. He wasn’t thinking. He knew his brother was ordering something but he kept it a secret from him. Questioning him and his actions would only lead to more confusion but he should give a modicum of an explanation. 

These were rare, expensive gemstones, most likely taken from their family’s possessions. These could be sold for a fortune but he was presenting it. He had underestimated how idiotic he could get to people he cared for. This wasn’t anything uncommon, but it still irritated him. Seijuurou was strangely possessive of people when he liked. There was Tetsuya, Chihiro, Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi, Daiki and Momoi. But Shuuzou was the one whom he practically lost his sanity around.

Throwing lavish gifts at his feet, writing poetry about him and for him in spare time, following him around whenever he could, once even daring to sneak out of their office in the palace to visit Shuuzou when he had returned from his trip outside Setharno.

There would be a chance to meet him soon. He would probably attend the Kaji Kaede Alliance.

He sighed and closed the box, the glitter of colour was irritating and gaudy. Leave it to Reo and Seijuurou to pick something so outrageous. Putting it aside, he got back to writing down a letter in return to give them an update on everything that had occurred recently and how to proceed. Making a code made writing letters a difficult process. Different meanings and pronunciations were assigned to existing letters and words. Then he imbued some sen into the specific words they’d have to decipher. Once the readers picked them, they would have to rearrange it based on their system for it to be understandable.

Midway through writing, Kouki entered. He gave no greetings, simply heading to their bedroom to change. It was silent. Neither of them made an effort to converse and he liked it that way. Kouki emerged from his room in more comfortable clothes and dawdled by the door.

“Sorry,” he said, voice low. “I shouldn’t have, shouldn’t have lied like that today. With Fuku and the, the documents.”

Really? “Do whatever you want, I do not have time for this” He didn’t bother looking up, continuing to write. He was too annoyed to put up an act. 

It was quiet for a while and Kouki continued to awkwardly stand there, tugging at his nails. He didn’t understand why the boy was willingly in his vicinity when he tried to run away most of the time. He wasn’t going to ask.

“Why do you say _I_ differently all the time?” asked Kouki, it was a squeak, words plastered together and let out in one breath.

He froze.

He had been careful to keep it consistent, switching speaking styles was difficult since Seijuurou tended to be more casual. Amidst people they were supposed to be close to, Seijuurou switched to being nonchalant but as the future lord, he had to maintain a distance in his speech.

He practiced using “ _ore_ ” around Kouki and those who didn’t know about him and the situation with Seijuurou. Recalling the last few seconds, he cringed. It wasn’t uncommon to switch around, using a more formal version of referring to himself may have thrown Kouki off. 

Gods he hated this. "Force of habit," he replied. “You lied to Fukuda-kun.” He said, leading back to the start of whatever this was.

“I didn’t say anything.” Kouki replied, hesitant.

“Omissions are still lies.”

He scrunched his face. This is what happened when a state followed a rule so hypocritical. ‘Honesty Above’? What were they thinking?

Kouki should at least be smart enough to pick up the intentions behind the words. Stay away.

His and Seijuurou’s predicament was, strange. Said out loud the ‘insanity’ label would never be erased. They weren’t losing their minds to anything, neither were they possessed. But no one would understand and they had to keep quiet about it and sneak around existing for gods knew how long.

Kouki said nothing after that and sneaked back into the bedroom.

The annoyances seemed to be endless this day, for there was a loud rapping on their front door a few moments after their conversation. Kouki rushed to open the door and there were loud greetings and footsteps. Judging by the voice, it was the two from the Mitobe Clan- Shinji and Rinnosuke. They didn’t enter the living room, having stopped at the genkan. An entire conversation filled with chuckles and inside jokes unfurled and he pretended not to hear.

They were cheerful, but Kouki was quieter.

“….you should go with us this year to the Founding Festival!” Said Shinji at one point.

He should be focusing on the letters, but Seijuurou had plans for Kouki’s birthday. It fell a day after the Founding Festival celebrations, which lasted to three days. Kouki went with Hiroshi and Koiichi every year apparently. He wished he could erase such useless information from his mind but Seijuurou dwelled on Kouki’s likes and dislikes so often, he knew more about the boy than he wanted. About how this was his twentieth birthday, how he liked anything sweet and loved understanding how the machines in the refineries worked.

“I can’t,” Kouki replied. “I would get in your clan’s way, I’m a stranger there.” The Founding Festival was celebrated with family.

Nothing was said for a minute, then Shinji spoke. “He’s right, you can’t spend it alone.”

“I will be fine, I promise.” Said Kouki. “I won’t be alone. Besides, I would be busy working for Kiyoshi-senpai. End of the year means more work.”

Kouki gasped suddenly “Why did you hit me?” he exclaimed, and Shinji giggled. “Yes, yes you’re a busy person with responsibilities or whatever. Visiting and going with us for a few hours won’t kill you.”

“I’ll think about it.” He awkwardly laughed it off.

Some silence again. “Oh, Rin’s right, you don’t want to let us in? How rude of you.” It was teasing.

“No, that’s, well, Aka- Seijuurou’s, working right now, I don’t want to bother him.”

A quiet fell again. The door opened and closed as all three of them headed out.

Peace and quiet finally.

He pondered whether he should tell Seijuurou about how Kouki would be alone. On any other occasion he wouldn’t bother to relay such useless information but recently…Seijuurou began to look into things. Things he shouldn’t be trying to figure out. The night of the siege was something Seijuurou avoided thinking about like the plague, he didn’t remember a thing about it.

But _he_ did. It was best for Seijuurou to not know.

Seijuurou was also unaware of what exactly the powers of the deity entailed. Something was unlocked within them on the day Rakuzan was attacked.

No, it was further back.

It was the day they had received their ancestral sword, ‘Bloodline’. No one had wielded it for centuries. Every child born to the Akashi family was given a chance to unsheathe it when they turned fifteen.

They were the only ones who could pull it out. None had seen its blade, what remained inside was a myth until he drew it. The sword was polished and perfect though none could maintain it. Their old sword was discarded for Bloodline.

There were legends that the patron god of their House was its first wielder.

The sword, set something in motion.

Seijuurou never looked into any of it until recently and he did not understand why he was doing it. Controlling the deity and their powers was his responsibility. Seijuurou did not have the ability to control it, he never would. So he needed a distraction, and Kouki was turning out to be a very good one. But he also made Seijuurou stray from what really mattered.

A compromise had to be made.

Sighing, he decided telling him would be better, so that he’d remain occupied for a month or so. They would get busy very soon.

…

Seijuurou came to in bed. His brother had managed to get through the day without doing much damage, which was pleasant. 

But the conversation with the Lord and Lady...thinking about it started an annoying throbbing behind his eyes. 

It was barely sunrise. He turned in his futon and looked to the _shoji_ separating the living room and the bedroom. Kouki would wake up soon, he took up to it after his teaching position with Riko ended. He would go to the grounds early in the morning and practice with his sword. He wanted to go see him, but he knew it would only make him nervous so he stayed. Practicing without a partner wouldn’t produce much improvement, no one would be there to point out mistakes.

He doubted Kouki would like that.

He wanted to do something to start fixing this. Kouki had put in all the effort until now. He lied for him, let all of his friends go, kept his secrets hidden and supported him. He had even sold his wedding dress. Kouki missed it dearly even though it was a day neither of them enjoyed.

Though left in a trap, Kouki tried to make something out of it.

And for the first time in a long, long time, he felt an ache. The kind when Shintarou and Atsushi looked at him as if he were wrong, or when Tetsuya almost cried when just talking to him, and when Daiki grew silent and distant. His brother had done something, and to this day he didn’t understand what it was. Only Tetsuya and Shintarou understood but he never had the chance to truly mend things. There wasn’t time for it.

Kouki wouldn’t be alone on his birthday, he would make sure of it. Over the course of the week, he had been working on a present for him, Seijuurou planned on presenting it after he returned from spending the final day of the festival with his friends but the plans had to be shifted. There were ten more days till his birthday, seven till the Founding Festival.

A second chance presented itself now. This time he was the one at fault and that meant he could fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come and ask me anything or scream at me on tumblr  The Befuddled Dumbass I'd love to discuss anything and everything AkaFuri cuz I have akafuri brainrot.
> 
> I hope the difference between Oreshi and Bokushi was easy to catch on. I don't want to use Oreshi and Bokushi in a fic to id them cuz it's kinda....weird? I did consider using "Akashi" and "Seijuurou" but they both go by their full name. So for now, Oreshi is 'Seijuurou' and Bokushi is just 'He'. 
> 
> I have this huge ass lore for why the annual tournament(aka the slug fest where we’ll hopefully get to see some ACTION) is called the Kaji Kaede Alliance but the quick version is: 
> 
> Kaji Kaede is a tree which literally means ‘Horned Maple’. There’s this ‘legend’(IN THE FIC ONLY) that these trees are at opposite ends of Setharno. The pollen and shit from one tree needs to go to the other for the flowers in the trees on the other side to bloom. So, it’s like the ‘CIIIIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIFE~~!’ which connects all the states. It’s based on a legit thing, where Japan used to be called Fusang, which may mean mulberry tree or hibiscus, no one knows. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I’d love some critique. I feel this fic is totally draining to read(but fun to write). So any tip is appreciated~ I will try to shorten chapters here on out and pace things better.


	12. Kiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The get a break from suffering. For the most part. Furi gets a tiny break. Smol one.

The Founding Festival was always a loud affair. The first day was dedicated to the land, the second to the House of Kiyoshi and the clans underneath them, and the third was for the people.

The first was generally spent at home, the second was a procession to the shrine of the land’s deity, the God of Fire.

The third was when the celebrations truly began.

It was early in the night, the sun had just set. Kouki looked through the window of the cart and found lights being lit in every home, stagnant fireflies in the night. As they moved further, the clusters of light grew closer till a swarm of star-brightness gathered into one entity, painting the streets in golden yellow.

They reached the center of the festivities and the stalls.

It was Kouki’s favourite night of the year. He and his brother would play around till the sun rose, fueled by the excitement of his birthday and the festival’s contagious energy. They wouldn’t sleep for almost two days. Hiroshi and Koiichi started to join them as well, leaving their families behind midway to weave through the stalls.

His legs ached the day after and his birthday was spent quietly with them, talking about nothing in particular while they moved through the kitchen to make something special to celebrate. He loved his birthday for these moments. After Kouta left, they managed to keep it going.

But this year, was different.

“Where would you like to go first?” asked Seijuurou, stepping beside him when he exited the cart.

The clip-clop of the horse and the rumble of the wheels grew quieter as the cart left.

The night would be long.

“The food stalls are nice.” He said, unenthusiastic. He didn’t know why Seijuurou even asked to accompany him. He could’ve easily gone alone.

Throughout the month, Seijuurou’s behaviour has been strange. To be fair, his actions were strange from the day they had met but it had gotten more confusing after the trials. Kouki mulled over it constantly, desperate to understand.

On days when his eye was gold, he was frigid, distant. So out of reach and imposing that one couldn’t help but cower and run. Not a word had to be said for him to know that approaching him would not end well. It was a visceral, gut instinct, one that was hard to ignore and harder to defy. He had explained that his eye changed colours when he used his sen, but, it also changed when he got like this.

Especially when he got like this.

He had asked Riko and Shun about how their eyes worked, whether emotions influenced them somehow. They didn’t, not unless they willingly activated it before emotions overwhelmed them. It only ever happened when they were fighting with someone and were either growing frustrated or excited. They could count on their fingers how often it happened. With Seijuurou it was almost constant. 

One other days, days like this when his eyes were ruby red and liquid, he was empathetic almost. He even spoke differently, like Kouki was someone that wasn’t just worth acknowledging, but an equal. Kouki could breathe easily when he was like this, lower the guards around his words and what he did. The difference was stark.

But recently, he treated him with painstaking carefulness. Like he were fragile, prone to breaking. Seijuurou observed him constantly, took to more chores in the house, he volunteered to throw out the garbage and that was when he knew something was truly wrong. Seijuurou hated cleaning (ironic since he seemed to love cleanliness and organization). The former lord tried to be secretive about it, but there was no use. The rare few times Kouki got to touch him, he read his sen.

It was something he never expected to have read.

Guilt.

Once he noticed it with touch, he could not ignore the cloud of it that hung around Seijuurou at all times. He didn’t even need to try to pick up on it.

Then it feel into place.

Seijuurou didn’t know what broke people. He threw porcelain vases into walls and wondered why they shattered. Callousness tinged all his ideas and plans. Human costs seemed to be the least of his worries. Kouki couldn’t understand how anyone could ignore something so obvious.

Then he remembered who Seijuurou was before all this.

He was once the leader of those deemed to be the ‘Generation of Miracles’.

Six children born in the same year, each having an unlimited potential in terms of sen. All of them were considered to have been inheritors of the powers of their clan’s deities. Each year, on their birthdays, a ceremony was performed to please the god-incarnates within their lands.

Showered with such love and admiration, treated as a god, and the future ruler of Rakuzan. It was no wonder Seijuurou didn’t understand. So he did what gods would with their subjects; played around with them like pieces on a board, uncaring for their safety beyond the losses he incurred from their demise.

But game pieces brought forth no pity.

The only conclusion he could draw, was that Seijuurou finally understood the consequences of some of his actions. Now he was making amends.

It irritated him. It made him want to scream and throw rocks at him. Perhaps that would bring him down to earth among the mere mortals.

They headed to the stalls and bought dumplings, which were the most common food in the festival. Seijuurou paid before he could even pull out his pouch. He handed it to him and Kouki begrudgingly took it.

“The dumplings are popular,” Seijuurou began. “Because they could be enjoyed by anyone, the stuffing could be anything you desire and everyone is catered to. Lords or peasants.”

Which was why it was almost mandatory to cook some during Founding Festival. Kouki knew this story, everyone in Seirin did.

They proceeded to the next few stalls while Seijuurou explained the myth and story behind the foods, the recipe, making, everything.

Kouki said nothing and pointed to things to drain Seijuurou’s money.

He was tired of just gorging on food. Tired of pretending to care, though he knew he was doing a terrible job at it. After the trials and the nonsense he had pulled, he was done. He could care less about what Seijuurou did. As long as he left him alone, he would be fine.

“I’m going to the game stalls.” He said and walked away without waiting for him.

His steps were quick, ducking and swivelling past the crowd that slowly dragged their feet down the path. He was going against the current.

Children swam past in a frenzy with the toys they won and little fans swirling in their hands. Lovers laughed, half-drunk from the cheap alcohol and falling over one another in senseless conversations. The older folks bickered and argued with enthusiasm. The young, the ones swaying between childish immaturity and adult responsibilities indulged in everything with reckless abandon. The streets were noisy, laughter ringing, music trickling through voices. Lanterns bright and coloured, blaring into his eyes.

Amidst the noise. He was alone.

He was once part of this.

This was his coming of age birthday, but his brother wasn’t there. None of his friends were there. The crowds and his overcoat should block out the winter chill but he was so cold and alone.

The bellow of a stage actor caught his ear and he headed in that direction.

He loved watching the plays, getting lost in the fantasy of a good story.

Kouki soon found the small stage set up, a crowd of a decent size blocking off the front. He had to tip-toe to see the actors, adorned in their heavy makeup and glittering clothes.

Koiichi used to scream out the dialogues, earning the glare- sometimes curses- of the audience. Hiroshi would whisper in his ear about all his ideas of how the play could’ve gone differently if one of the characters did something different. Kouki would shush them to no avail.

He smiled at the thought, the flicker was short-lived in comparison to the pain of the void next to him.

This was his favourite story too.

A tap on his shoulder caught his attention.

Did they come? Did they decide to-

He was a fool to hope. It was Seijuurou.

The former lord stood by his side. It was quiet for a while before Seijuurou began.

“What is the story?”

Kouki had caught the play somewhere before the mid-point, but he had seen it enough to know how it would go.

“I assumed you would tell me.” He snickered and folded his arms. Then he caught himself, letting slip a tiny gasp, he sighed. “Ignore that.”

“Kouki-kun…” Seijuurou said, sounding disappointed. He had no right to do that. Not when he got everything he wanted. What more did he want? How selfish could one person be?

He made to walk away, turning from the audience when Seijuurou held his wrist. He recalled the last time this happened.

Kouki looked back at him. “It’s a love story,” he couldn’t hold back the resentment in his voice. “Daughter of a wealthy family named Niko” her name meant ‘the sun’. “Who visited flower fields sneaking out of her home and found a girl named Kiku there,” It was destiny, a girl named after a flower and the sun that made them bloom.

He continued, “They met every night and fell in love but Niko was set to be married. She snuck away and found Kiku, who confessed that she was just a spirit who saw Niko and decided to stay by her side. The moment Niko leaves, the flower field- Kiku’s spirit- would die away. Niko decided to stay. The end.” He pulled away from Seijuurou and tried to get lost in the crowds.

The night stretched on and on and he had no idea what he was doing, draining all his money on rigged stall games and bets. It was boring. So mind-numbingly boring and pathetic. The fireworks began to go off somewhere amidst this blur of colour and light, the crowd ‘ooh’-ed and ‘ah’-ed at the explosions in the sky.

He spotted children running around with sparklers and headed to a stall to buy some. He lit the hanging sparklers, holding it limply in his hand, watching the sparks fade away.

He was running for so long but he couldn’t be alone. There was a nagging feeling at his back.

“Furihata-kun?” He looked to the direction of the voice.

“Iroha-chan?” he asked, lips parted.

Tanaka Iroha was from a small clan under the Kiyoshi House. They had attended most of their classes together as children and he had loved her a lot, even braving up enough to confess to her. She asked him to be the best at something and he picked the sword and sen.

It didn’t work out.

“It’s been so long!” She cheered and smiled, night-dark hair put up in intricate braids, decorated with pins and flowers. The man beside her looked at her in confusion. He couldn’t be much older than them. “This is Furihata-kun, my classmate,” she introduced. “This is my husband, Reki!”

She got married?

“Oh wow,” he said, trying to comprehend that. “Uh, Congratulations! When did it happen?”

She waved her hand and pulled closer to Reki. “Oh, it was just recently. But much longer than you,” she smiled. “Oh, uh, is he here?” she searched.

Kouki cleared his throat. “Well, he’s-“

“-Kouki-kun.” He turned and found Seijuurou approaching, sparklers in hand.

“…There he is.” He ended lamely.

Iroha’s eyes widened in shock. “Uh, you must be…”

“Furihata Sejuurou,” said he. “It’s a pleasure to meet Kouki-kun’s friend.”

The two took a step back. “Well, it’s, nice to meet you.” Kouki could tell it was a lie. No one in Seirin was glad to meet Seijuurou.

“Then,” Reki gave a fake laugh. “We should get going.”

“Right!” said Iroha. “We’ll see you around soon, Furihata-kun.” The two left quickly and he stared at their retreating silhouette.

Kouki was alone with Seijuurou. Again.

“How did you find me?” asked Kouki, gaze lingering on the couples disappearing form.

“I followed you.”

The nagging feeling was him? Wonderful.

Kouki eyed the heap of sparklers in his hands. “Why did you buy them?” he asked.

“Lighting up sparklers alone is strange.” He said.

“Let’s go home.” He was done. He would rather be in his futon than deal the ache this brightness brought.

“Wait.” said Seijuurou. “I know the night has not been enjoyable, but, just for a bit, come with me.”

He always had his back turned to Seijuurou these days. “Why?” he asked.

Seijuurou’s brows were pulled down, eyes intense, but his lips were drawn in an awkward line. Like he didn’t know what to say.

Just once.

Once shouldn’t be bad.

After this he would owe him nothing. They could go back to dealing with their own problems and live separately in the same room.

Kouki rubbed at his forehead. “Fine.”

Seijuurou smiled and nodded. “Keep close to me.” He said and Kouki followed.

Navigating the crowd alone was easy, he knew the destination, he didn’t have to keep watch of anything, but right now, it was growing difficult to follow Seijuurou. He was wearing red and white, relatively simple in comparison to everyone else but it was still difficult to keep up. Seijuurou kept turning and pausing to ensure he was still following.

He grumbled and pushed through the slow crowd who clearly had no intentions to make this easier for him. Kouki managed to make it through to Seijuurou again for possibly the tenth time during this little expedition.

Seijuurou took a look at him, and reached for his hand. Instead of taking hold of his wrist he pulled on Kouki’s sleeve. “That should help.” Seijuurou nodded, satisfied with himself, and walked forward.

Kouki couldn’t help but stare at the point of contact. He followed behind him, eyes on his back. It was surprising to see people actually moving away wherever Seijuurou went. Not just moving, but stepping almost flinching away to make space.

He observed Seijuurou’s back. There was no denying that he was imposing. Though average in height, he held himself high. Beyond the confident stride and shoulders that looked strong enough to carry the weight of the world, and the glare that could make anyone cower, was a very handsome young man.

Perhaps if this had happened when he was thirteen, when everyone was under Seijuurou’s charm, he would have blushed and pulled closer to him.

The crowd thinned and the lights began to go into the distance. Seijuurou stopped at a stall and bought hand-held lanterns. Seijuurou let go of his sleeve and handed him one. He continued to walk forward and Kouki followed him till they were past human presence. The defined path began to thin as they walked further down. The fields were clear, trees few and far between. The grass was over grown, going far past his ankle. The noise of the festival dimmed into quiet, slowly replaced with the trickle of flowing water.

Seijuurou lead them further down the field, and he spotted flowers grow thicker as they walked. He guided the lantern around him to spot them. Camellias were common, then, pansies, violas, some chrysanthemums even. Zinnias.

There weren’t many in bloom, since it was still cold, but the ones that did looked beautiful.

They came upon a stream, flowing gently down the field.

But that wasn’t what caught his attention.

It was the flower field right across it.

They were far enough from the city that the stars and moonlight took over, painting the stream silver and dousing blue and purple onto the endless flower field right across.

He had seen it once or twice as a child. But they grew up, and their attention turned to the festival. By the time they were done with the celebrations, everyone was too tired to walk through a field to see it again.

They were just flowers. There’s many like this all across Seirin.

“I did know about the story,” said Seijuurou. “About Niko and Kiku.”

Of course he did.

“People say-“

“That this is the field where they live.” Kouki concluded.

That was why he loved this particular stretch of flowers.

Seijuurou’s lips parted in shock, but quickly turned into a smile. “Yes. I thought you might like it.” 

Kouki walked by the stream and found the rickety bridge that helped them cross. It was tiny, creaking with the wind as he stepped on it. Kouki held the splintered hand rails and walked across, feeling the dip of the fragile bridge. The wind blew and brought with it the scent of the earth and the flora. He closed his eyes a moment and stepped into the field.

The night was bright, the lanterns felt unnecessary but they kept them lit. Seijuurou trailed behind him, but Kouki was too busy walking further into the fields. He tried not to trample the blooms but his excitement got the best of him.

There were rumours that if you go far enough, you could spot the lovers holding hands and taking a stroll. He doubted it, but the idea of getting away from everything was tempting. So he ran and ran, unsure whether to look at the twinkling sky or the rainbow earth. He pulled up his robes and shrugged off his coat, chasing after the wind.

He grew tired soon, having to dodge past rocks and mud sludge that dipped into the ground. Kouki looked back to check if Seijuurou was behind. He wasn’t.

He let out a laugh and whooped.

Freedom finally.

After a while, he slowed down to a stroll and spotted a fairly large rock with a flat surface. It was cool to the touch and he sat on it, legs folded. His breath came out ragged, and he placed the lantern near him. Leaning back, he looked at the sky.

This was what Seijuurou wanted to show?

How did he know? Hiroshi and Koiichi wouldn’t have said a thing, he doubted asking them anything would give anything. Neither would Kouta, he hated Seijuurou. Shinji and Rinnosuke perhaps? Still, how could any of them have known he wanted to come here again for years? He looked at this surrounding and realized this was the farthest he had ever gotten into this field. Most stuck to viewing it from behind the stream. A few crossed it and travelled along the edges. Not many entered further.

Niko and Kiku’s story was beautiful but the thought of coming across possible ghosts turned away visitors.

He wished he could stay here forever.

His eyes were heavy, legs burning from running. The cold had seeped from his body and his collar suddenly felt warm.

Looking at the sky, he lost himself in watching the spangled night. The sky wasn’t a murky black, it was even, like obsidian, like rivers chose to flow above them. He reached his hand upwards, feeling childish as he pretended to catch floating stars.

Dropping his hand, he curled his knees towards his chest.

This, was a good gift.

It was thoughtful, Seijuurou must have put in effort to find these things. Was this how he was when guilty?

It was awfully nice for him to do.

But he won’t forgive him so easily.

Perhaps that’s what this was. An effort to make Kouki forgive him. If he were that easy he would not have been good enough to be Riko’s second eye when it came to strategies and teaching. He wasn’t powerful, or particularly smart, but he made up for it with being stubborn. The Lord and Lady were partial to him, but he knew they wouldn’t have so easily assigned him to assist Teppei if he hadn’t put in the effort. The position was vied for by everyone, by people with far more influence and power than him but they chose to give it to Kouki.

He would have to make it clear soon.

There was a steady rustle and Kouki looked around to find Seijuurou walking towards him, lantern held up. He spotted Kouki easily and walked towards him. Kouki got off the rock and brushed his robes, draping the coat across his shoulder.

“We should go back.” He said, ducking his head. He should say thank you. But Seijuurou didn’t say anything to him for compromising his entire life so why should he?

“Hold on a second,” said Seijuurou and handed him the pull-string bag he brought along with him. “A present, for your birthday.” He said.

“Wait,” said Kouki. “I thought this was the present.” He gestured his hands at their surroundings.

“Partly, yes,” he replied. “But this is the main gift.”

He looked over the bag. “Why are you doing this?” he asked, sounding tired.

“To, return a favour.” He said, careful with what he said.

Favour…

He gave up and pulled the string and reached for the thing inside. He took it out and, and,

And he didn’t know what to say.

“I thought you didn’t do wood carving.”

It was a wooden jewel box. It was cylindrical, shaped like a tree stump. Atop it was a carving of robin.

Its eyes were gleaming yellow. Looking closer, he found that they were real gemstones. The robin’s claws held four carved zinnias, the stems curled up, the first flower, the biggest of the four was next to the robin’s face, and the flowers descended downwards. The center of each flower were a burning orange. He touched the cool stone with reverence.

“Those are garnets,” he said. “The eyes are amber.”

“And zinnias…” said Kouki. They were his clan’s symbol. Loyalty. Endurance.

“I had initially lied about wood carving,” he said. “But I did take it up properly after I had told you everything.”

“Orange garnets are, they, they’re impossible to get.” He stuttered, his hands were shaking. This was worth a fortune.

Fuck, it wasn’t just expensive, it was personal.

“Not in Rakuzan.” That can’t be real. It can’t. “You remove the gemstones and keep it inside,” he said, pointing to the latch at the stem connecting the upper and lower half. “What you do with them is up to you.”

What was he doing? He wanted to ask so much but had no idea where to start. Seijuurou was-

He made him feel like-

Like he was a shuttlecock being tossed back and forth, constantly swaying between wanting to shout at him, and trying to figure out whatever things like this meant.

“I’m not going to just, forget everything because you made this.” He said. “This is, this…I don’t.”

“As much as I’d like for things to be amicable between us,” said Seijuurou. “I won’t force you to do anything. This a repayment for the debt I owe you, for putting you through all of this.”

Kouki observed him, taking in every word.

“Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun will not be away from you for long, “he continued. “They treasure you. Once I am at a position where telling everything would not endanger either of us, I will them that you had no part in this.”

Seijuurou owed him nothing but an apology. 

The skies began to lighten, deep black and blue turning to purple. Seijuurou took notice of it as well.

“Happy birthday Kouki-kun.” He said.

And Kouki feared he now owed him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Extra scene:  
> Akashi: *spots Furi standing pathetic and alone with a sparkler in his hand looking visibly uncomfortable in front Iroha and Reki* “Im buying all the sparklers” *grabs it all*
> 
> Shopkeeper: “The payment!?!?!”
> 
> Akashi: *dumps all his money there and runs to be by Furi*
> 
> The lantern was the last of his money. He was broke during the flower field scene.]
> 
> Pls, scream with me on tumblr her at The Befuddled Dumbass .
> 
> And comments are really, really, really REALLY APPRECIATED THANK YOU PLEASE I'M BEGGING. I have thrown shame out of the window. 
> 
> Chapter 11 & 12 were supposed to be in one chapter but the tone difference & word length was too much so I split it up. 
> 
> Here's a link to a drawing of what the carving and gemstones are supposed to look like . It's just a reference to picture it. 
> 
> I would like to say, that while writing this chapter, the OST for Heaven’s Official Blessing called ‘One Flower, One Sword’ was playing in my head constantly. Especially during the flower field scene. 
> 
> Kiku means chrysanthemum.  
> Niko means sunlight/ the sun.  
> I’m not even being subtle anymore LMAO. 
> 
> With this, arc one of the fic has come to a CLOSE. Ngl next arc is my favourite, I have been fantasizing about the next arc from chapter 1(even before it). I've been building up to it from day one. To the 3 people reading this, try to guess~~


	13. Onset Overcast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARC TWO BEGINS!

The rivers of Shutoku were temperamental. The waters had a mind of their own. Their constant flow spurred an endless song, a low buzzing hum of it’s ebbing flow. It had been a little over two months since the trials and the Kaji Kaede Alliance was upon them. Seijuurou had seen the river slow down from the window in his and Kouki’s room on the yakatabune. Fishermen boats occasionally passed by, indicating they were near the Shutoku docks. 

He walked down the narrow hallways and up the stairs to the deck, emerging from the slant-roofed cover that housed the entrance to the passenger’s rooms and halls below. 

The sight was always breath-taking. Hills peeked through lush, evergreen foliage. The clouds were dark and heavy, the morning sun too weak to penetrate. They floated gently, reminiscent of satin sleeves, caressing lean hilltops. As expected, the air was cold. A gentle breeze blew, spurred by the movement of their boat. 

Seijuurou approached the railings of the lonely deck. Their travel had begun five days ago, and navigating through some of the harsher routes took time, judging by the merciful flow and the speed, he guessed the docks were less than an hour away. 

A prickling itch travelled up his neck, a hollow in his stomach and overwhelming fullness in his chest. 

Shuuzou. 

Chihiro had sent in a letter informing him that Shuuzou was participating in the competitions representing Teikou. Knots had begun to form in his throat when he read those words, quelled for a week but rejuvenated again. The anticipation consumed him, and he understood why people fidget when nervous. It was an unseemly reaction, indicative of a lack of discipline so he buried the urge. 

Lotus blooms came into view, gentle pink and yellow against blue and indigo waters. 

The sound of footsteps alerted him and he turned around to see Kouki. The roofed entrance efficiently covered Seijuurou’s figure since he was behind it and Kouki was walking towards the hull. He doubted Kouki would want to speak, since the deck provided a sense of privacy, so he let him be. 

They were... he didn’t know what they were anymore. Over almost two months, he tried to understand what their relationship meant and came up short. They weren’t friends. But they weren’t enemies. Kouki didn’t hate him, and surprisingly enough, did not fear him any longer. There were routines, assigned chores, assigned areas to sleep(Kouki predominantly took the bedroom and he was in the living room), ritualized everything. 

He did things people who hate each other don’t. On his birthday, Tetsuya, Shintarou and everyone in Rakuzan had sent him gifts, and Kouki had taken notice and went out of his way to make a special cuisine with recipes from Rakuzan. For a moment he wondered if Kouki did forgive him, but things returned to cold distance immediately after. 

An audible gasp caught Seijuuou’s attention and he turned around, only to find Kouki beaming at the scenery, leaning a little too far on the railings to take in everything. It elicited a chuckle from Seijuurou and he turned back to observe the front. He was left alone soon, when Kouki disappeared down the stairs again.

The clusters of lotuses housed on circle-leaves grew in number and so did the paddled boats travelling by. Soon, the dock came into view. At the wide pier, he spotted the members of the Ootsubo House. They brought with them their guards and people to attend the Kiyoshi House. The boat slowed, and the members of the Kiyoshi family emerged to the deck with their attendants, he spotted Kouki accompanying Teppei, immersed in conversation with the inheriting lord and Taiga. 

He was excited, undoubtedly because it was a chance to be with his brother for an extended time. The wedding didn’t allow for much bonding. As he recalled, the Miura Clan had called back for their daughter early for some work and they had to leave. Their boat docked first, followed by the remaining four which had flanked them, they carried the participants, their clan members and the guards. 

Once the Kiyoshi family met with the Ootsubos, the rest of the passengers made their way onto the wooden, slightly damp pier. Seijuurou quietly waited till the entourage moved past the docks to load the carriages, only then did he get off the deck.

The smell of the earth and rain, the sound of splashing water, the two pillars that seemed to slant towards each other that stood proudly at the end of the pier and the slanted roofs of the village surrounding the docks with it’s milling citizens in wide pinted hats that kept out the rain elicited memories from the times he visited as a child. 

The crowd was thick at the pier, he marveled at how well the wooden bridge extending past the land and into the water held up the weight. Kouki hung back with him as well. Seijuurou observed him marching quickly to a familiar figure at the right wing of the pier. Kouta raised his arm, waving him over and the brothers hugged the first chance they got. 

He whirled when a group of familiar faces caught his eyes. 

“It’s good to see you,” said Reo. “Young Lord.” 

“Reo-nee.” he smiled at Reo who was joined by three others.

“Akashi!” bellowed Koutarou and ran towards him to crush him into a hug. Seijuurou was dumbfounded for a moment, unaware of what to do with his arms. Before he could get a word out, Eikichi joined in, pulling them both into his arms. 

“Idiots!” Reo complained. “Show some restraint!” 

Chihiro nodded, mouth downturned in a scowl. 

Eikichi laughed. “Just say you want in.” He extended his arm. Reo rolled his eyes, but took up the offer and joined them, Chihiro had no choice as both Reo and Koutarou dragged him in.

“Oh it’s good to be back together like this.” sighed Reo. Seijuurou wished to speak but the hug was awkward and he doubted anyone could hear what he had to say since his face muffled against Koutarou’s shoulder(who had somehow grown taller than him). 

Chihiro groaned. “Okay, let go now.” He tapped at Eikichi’s shoulder. 

“Mayuzumi-san!” Koutarou whined, dragging out each syllable. “You can stop pretending to not have feelings for five seconds.”

“You take that back you little shit.”

“I come up to your ears now!”

“Little. Shit.”

Reo spoke. “Boys! Language!”

“This, is the fucking best.” said Eikichi. “It’s no good without you, young lord.”

“When will you all stop suffocating me?” Chihiro begged. 

Seijuurou replied. “Don’t be so cold Mayuzumi-san, they simply missed us.”

Eikichi agreed. “Especially your jokes.” he chuckled and stopped abruptly.

“Hello.”

“Wah!” yelped Koutarou at the new voice. They finally parted and found Tetsuya. Impassive and unassuming as ever. Chihiro sighed. “You definitely do that on purpose.”

“I hope the trip here was well.” Tetsuya ignored his cousin’s comment. 

Seijuurou nodded. “Yes, it was pleasant. When did all of you arrive?” he addressed the rest. 

“We reached here yesterday,” Reo replied. “We had expected to arrive even earlier but the weather was not in our favour.” 

“We reached two days ago.” replied Tetsuya. 

They exchanged details about their journeys and began to walk forward. Seijuurou halted and went to find Kouki, who was still at the dock with his brother. He first bowed to the older Furihata and greeted him. Kouta was not too happy to see him, but he wasn’t threatening him and wasn’t visibly disgusted. An improvement in comparison to their first meeting. 

“I will be visiting my friends for a while.” said Seijuurou after the initial greetings. 

Kouki nodded. “I’ll be with my brother for a while.” His gaze wandered, something he did when unsure. “Do you, uh, have the invitation and entrance pass for the Lotus Estate?”

“Yes. Do you?” he replied

For a brief second Kouki frantically dug into his sleeves. Seijuurou thought to say ‘it’s there’ from when he saw him keep it in early that morning, but he kept quiet. Kouki closed his eyes from relief when he took it out. 

“I will see you later today then.” said Seijuurou and wished the two goodbye, heading back to meet with the waiting crew. 

“Is he still getting drunk to deal with you?” Chihiro sniggered. “Wouldn’t blame him.”

Seijuurou refused to let the annoyance reflect in his tone. “We are doing well, though I appreciate your concern.”

“After the engagement, not going to lie,” began Eikichi. “I thought he wasn’t going to last a day.”

“He comes off crass,” Reo shrugged. “But that’s expected of Seirin I suppose. Their second-in-command Hyuuga, their strategist Aida, then the young lord Kagami, occasionally even young lord Kiyoshi, all of them are...” he mulled over the words. “Excitable.”

“Kagami-kun might be crass but he’s nice, honourable.” said Tetsuya. 

Koutarou chimed in. “Oh, yeah I guess. He even went as far as shouting at Lord Kiyoshi.”

Chihiro replied. “Yeah right, he’s so honourable, Kuroko here joined Seirin’s team.” It was clearly sarcastic. “No other reason at all.”

“Of course, young lord Mayuzumi over here,” said Tetsuya. “Joined with noble intentions with Rakuzan.”

“I did it to piss off my shitty dad.” Chihiro was bitter. 

“Sure.”

Reo paused. “Wait a moment, Kuroko-kun are you saying-”

“Yes I am.”

“No he’s not!”

Seijuurou was confused. “Would anyone care to elaborate?”

With a giggle, Reo replied. “Mayuzumi-san here has a crush on our newly anointed general.”

“Higuchi Shouta.” said Seijuurou. He was a distant cousin of Shuuzou and belonged to the Higuchi Clan. Their focus was in weaponry and Shouta’s father had trained him with swordsmanship when he was young. Seijuurou knew him, but he was not as close to him as Reo and Eikichi were. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Chihiro seethed. “I am going to burn all of your mystery novels.”

Seijuurou replied. “Don’t ruin books for any purpose Mayuzumi-san, they are a precious commodity, and writers strive hard for their books to be distributed.”

“I’m going home.” said Chihiro. 

They boarded the carriages, Tetsuya and Chihiro insisted that they ride with him. Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at the request, because on any other day Chihiro avoided him.

“Akashi-kun, I need to disclose something important.” said Tetsuya once the carriage began to move, wheels turning and splashing into the water puddles.

Seijuurou raised a brow. “What is it?”

Chihiro replied. “We’re going to a place where no one would overhear us, it’s too risky to even discuss here, to be honest.”

It discomforted him. Until this moment the two were jovial but their moods shifted once they spoke. Tetsuya’s lips were pursed, and there was a focus in his eyes that only ever happened when he got agitated. Chihiro’s features were carefully schooled but his hands were fisted, and how he stared out the window, pensive. 

The carriage halted in front of a familiar manor. The Midorima Clan’s home.

“We need to talk about it quickly,” said Tetsuya. “Stay behind for a while.”

Chihiro opened the doors, one foot out. “I’ll tell your horde, but it’s better if you do too.”

Seijuurou nodded and observed the carriage behind them that had come to a stall. He descended and walked up to the vehicle. Eikichi peered out through the open window. “What happened?”

“It has been a while since I met with Midorima,” he replied. “I will join you soon.” 

“Can’t it wait?” asked Koutarou, sticking his head out. 

“I will be arriving soon.” Seijuurou reassured them. “I haven’t gotten the chance to see him in years.”

Koutarou bit the inside of his cheek and winced along with Eikichi.

Reo nodded. “Tell him hello on our behalf.”

With that, the carriage departed. 

Tetsuya and Chihiro flanked him as they climbed up the stairs to the entrance. The guards were about to stop them but Tetsuya made his presence known, which spooked the guards but there were no protests since they did manage to get familiar with him and Chihiro. 

The Midorima Clan’s abode was large, the architecture gave an impression of a time long forgotten, whose impression was preserved in the walls of the manor. Large cylindrical pillars lined the entrance of the hallways, leading further in. They were dark, almost glossy kind of wood that was carved with lotuses and clovers, crawling up the structure into the high ceilings. Square lattices at the ceilings were painted in emerald greens, pinks and blues.

The shoji at the ends of the hall, separating the internal corridors were with depictions of flowing blue rivers, foaming with white and tall hills, an interpretation of the view outside. Tetsuya led them inside, and he observed familiar, expansive stairways and decorated ceilings. 

The place was quiet though people milled about doing their work.

The nostalgia overwhelmed him. Shutoku was one of his favourite places to be, and his time spent playing shogi with the Midorima clan's heir were some of his treasured memories.

Shintarou was stern, aloof, unapproachable. They were supposedly the same but he knew how forgiving the bespectacled man could be. Beyond the defensive walls was someone who understood people. Otherwise, he wouldn’t continue to be so close with him. 

They were on the third floor, the final one. It was tedious to roam through the manor. What it lacked in height, it made up for in the area it covered, large enough to get lost in without guidance. It held one of Setharno's largest gardens, and an extensive shrine was in the middle of it, leading out to the back and connecting to the temple for the God of Offerings by a pathway that went over a stream. 

They navigated until they came upon a sizable room that Seijuurou knew well. 

Tetsuya slid the door open and Seijuurou had to suppress the gasp.

It wasn’t just Shintarou. 

Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, Satsuki- all of them were there. He searched the room for familiar black hair, wide shoulders, dangling red earrings-

No. 

He didn’t let that kill his joy at seeing everyone gathered into one room. They hadn’t met like this since they were fifteen. 

Five years. 

“Welcome to Shutoku,” said Shintarou, smiling, standing by the entrance. The rest were seated at a table in the sparse. Murasakibara was lounging on a mat kept next to the open balcony, a plate of sweets beside him. 

Seijuurou couldn’t control the grin. “It has been too long.”

“Akashichhi!” greeted Ryouta, leaping out of the table. “How are you doing? How’s Seirin? How’s everything going?”

Daiki laughed, more fond than teasing as he followed Ryouta. “You grew taller.”

“Dai-chan please shut up,” said Satsuki, rushing to join the two. “Don’t listen to him. You look wonderful Akashi-kun.”

“Hello, Akachin.” said Atsushi, who had stood up to greet him. 

Seijuurou sucked in a breath. Atsushi did not look glum, which eased his worries a little, but they had left things off on a sour note. Seijuurou approached him first. “I’m sorry for what happened back in Teikou.”

Atsushi stared, eyes hooded. 

Then chuckled, his hand landed atop Seijuurou’s head and he ruffled, slinging an arm around his neck and pulling him closer. “Don’t worry about that. Past’s in the past.”

It was that easy?

“Gods we were so silly back then,” said Satsuki. “It was so difficult wrangling you all together, Tetsu-kun would know.” 

Tetsuya nodded. “Aomine-kun and Kise-kun were particularly annoying.”

Ryouta shouted. “Hey! I wasn’t the one marching around saying ‘The only one who could defeat me is me’. I tried to get along with you Kurokocchi! You were the one who pushed me away.”

“Loser,” Daiki huffed. “What’s wrong with saying the truth? You never once defeated me. And Tetsu would’ve befriended you if you stopped doing,” he hand-waved in Ryouta’s general direction. “All that.”

Ryouta glared. They continued with their argument while Satsuki tried to put out the fire, though it looked like she was siding with Ryouta(Tetsuya had joined Daiki’s side). 

Shintarou glanced at Seijuurou and heaved a sigh. “For five days, I have had to deal with their constant bickering.”

“It is good to know that everyone still gets along so well.” said Seijuurou.

Atsushi mumbled, resting his hand above Seijuurou’s head. “If they could get along more quietly though, it’d be great.”

They smiled at that and shifted topics. “Kaijou and Yosen arrived early?” asked Seijuurou. 

“No,” Shintarou replied. “Tetsuya insisted that the Generation of Miracles arrive early, he sounded urgent in his letter.” he glanced at Atsushi. “But you did come quicker than he mentioned, care to explain why?”

“The hanabiramochi here is especially good, I heard.” Atsushi replied, sounding bored.

He shared a look with Shintarou. ‘Of course it was for food.’

Chihiro cleared his throat. “I hate to ruin the mood,” he began. “But we did plan this meeting with a purpose.”

“Right.” said Tetsuya, and there was that look again, the chilling focus. Everyone immediately quieted. “Midorima-kun, are you sure none can hear us?”

He nodded. “I had Takao check everything, Momoi cast an imbuement in this room so that none can hear inside.” he said. “Takao’s also standing guard on the ground, if he detects anyone or anything suspicious, he would send a flare signal.”

Tetsuya nodded. “Lord Mayuzumi wants Akashi-kun dead,” he said. “He plans to have the job done by the end of the alliance.”

There was a faint trickle of rainwater filling into the rain chain outside.

They collectively turned towards Tetsuya who stood by the door along with Chihiro.

“What the fuck Tetsu.”

 _“He wants us dead.”_ his brother reiterated, a piercing echo in his mind.

Seijuurou ran the words over and over again in his head. He knew his uncle despised his father, but he ensured that he was left alone. Left alive at the very least. Even when he had wanted death he didn’t grant him that release. 

There was no love between them, but the only thing binding them was their love for his mother, Shiori. It was why his uncle hated his father so much, he made her miserable. There used to be affection between him and his uncle, that was why he had as many memories in Teikou as he did Rakuzan. It was why was so close to Tetsuya. All such affections crumbled to dust on Seijuurou's behalf the day of the siege. 

He didn't know when the emptiness had become mutual.

But why now?

 _“He has acknowledged us as a threat,”_ said his brother. _“Thus, he wants to eliminate us at the root before we go further.”_

‘No,’ It sounded unconvincing even to him. ‘He won’t kill without reason. There is something he would get with killing us this moment. Us being a threat has never been in question.’

 _“Holding the main family of Seirin hostage with the information we have could be cause for such panic.”_

‘Lord Mayuzumi doesn’t panic.’ he replied. ‘He calculates everything a hundred times over and takes decisions. This was a long time coming.’

_“Then the event with the Fukuda Clan gave him reason to rush this.”_

‘Or was it something else?’ 

There were questions, but the words were detached from his thoughts, spilling out before he could process them. He knew his uncle, he never planned anything without thinking it through multiple times, excruciatingly detailed. The absurd levels of dedication on his part was the only reason he could make Teikou the third richest state in Setharno. If he were to plan something, it would work with minimal chances of failure. 

His father was scared of two people; Seijuurou’s grandfather, then Mitsuru. They were the only ones capable of outsmarting him, and his fears of Mitsuru came to be true when the siege happened. 

_“We are better than father.”_

‘That’s what he thought about everyone else around him.’

“Akashi-kun?” called Tetsuya. 

Not now. He had to think this through. There were so many things he had to remember and check. What occurred over the past two months, what had prompted this after so long? 

Why now?

He could have done this years ago, when he truly wanted to disappear, when he had nothing to live for. The crux of his life, everything that defined him crumbled right in front of his eyes when he was meant to have protected them. What was the point?

So why _now_?

When he actually wanted to see this through?

“How do you know?” Seijuurou asked Tetsuya, breaking away from Atsushi. “When did you learn of this?”

“Last month.” said Tetsuya. “Both me and Chihiro-san had been looking into things after Mibuchi-san had informed Chihiro-san about the lands being bought back and the demands you posed.” he continued. “Lord and Lady Kiyoshi had informed him about all that, that was what their rushed trip to Teikou was for. We heard in on their conversation.”

“How sure are you?” he asked. 

“Completely.” intervened Chihiro. “He’s been keeping in touch with a clan in Shutoku recently. They happen to be the one helping organize the first event.”

“The Hunt.” Gasped Satsuki. “It does result in multiple casualties and injuries every year, though deaths are few and far in-between. It’s the perfect occasion to create a covert assassination attempt.”

The Hunt was the first of three events in the Kaji Kaede Alliance. Each year, the participants would have to move together with their teams and hunt down the calamities that had been driven into one area by local sen users and hunters. The groups with the highest number of kills would rank first. It was an event which allowed for individual flair to shine through and for group effort. The final tallies were based on total kill count, thus it didn’t matter whether it was done as a group or individually. 

Other than the calamities, taking down opposing group members also counted for points, though only half the score as calamities did. 

They were unsupervised in the wilderness with no audiences or anyone to intervene. Anything could happen inside, and injuries and failure would be attributed to the individual’s weakness. 

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Satsuki continued. “Even at fifteen, you could slay level three calamities with relative ease.” Out of the seven levels, level ones were the easiest to slay and level seven was the most difficult. “To this day, Akashi-kun’s abilities are only matched by one of us. It’s futile trying to sneak up as well, it is a group event.”

Shintarou speculated. “Unless they somehow plan on isolating him, which is easier than directly attacking.”

“Still,” Ryouta gestured with his hand. “It’s unwise to fight with Akashicchi, or any of us in a space where there’s no rules. Not unless they are absolutely sure of their abilities.”

A silence hung above them. 

“Wait,” said Chihiro, looking up. “Wasn’t the one from the Haizaki Clan, Haizaki Shougo, almost considered to be a part of you?”

Satsuki shook her head. “No. I had tracked his progress. Even after five years, I doubt his abilities could exceed anyone here. Close, but not enough to be equal or surpass. That and...”

Tetsuya completed the sentence. “He’s not the kind of person who would do that.” The rest nodded. 

“So what now?” asked Daiki. “If it’s a fight, none of us are going to lose.”

Tetsuya replied. “We don’t know exactly when it’ll happen, or which event it’ll be, but our best bet is The Hunt. We should ensure no harm comes his way. If it is a human assassin, I’m sure they could be dealt with easily-”

“Doubt it’s human.” Atsushi sat down and folded his legs. “Then it means having to keep someone shut forever.”

Satsuki rubbed at her chin “He’s right. Most likely, calamities are going to be sent his way, try to wear him down.”

“I don’t know.” Daiki leaned against the wall. “Something feels,” he folded his arms. “Off.”

 _“If he truly wants us dead,”_ said his brother. _“Then it would have to be elaborate, it should take time. No calamity can defeat me, not the ones gathered for the games anyways. Sending an assassin would be asinine, we had been on par with Mitsuru as children.”_

The only thing that could kill him then, were natural causes “Poisoning would elicit suspicion, but keeping me starved, drowning, or trapping me in some form within a location for the right amount of time would be enough.” as he said it, his heart was hammering against his chest. 

Dead. 

As the heir of Rakuzan, assassins, planned attacks and such were something he was warned about. Even still, this put him on edge. 

_“I did not know you were this much of a coward.”_

He couldn’t even protest it.

Everyone looked uncomfortable, particularly Shintarou, Ryouta and Momoi. 

“I...think you’re right,” Satsuki cleared her throat but her downturned lips gave away her worries. “A plan to isolate you, from everything. A location which guarantees no return.”

“The Green Abyss.” said Shintarou, eyes wide, voice low.

“The Green Abyss?” Seijuurou repeated.

Shintarou pushed back his glasses. “There’s a lake right below Spearhead Cliff called the Green Abyss,” he began. “It’s a perilous climb, not because it’s difficult, people have often accidentally wandered there. It’s dangerous because the clouds permanently hang over it and reduce visibility to nothing on most days.”

“Isn’t that practically every mountain here?” snarked Daiki.

“Spearhead Cliff has a sharp drop which no one can see when the fog exists, it leads directly into the abyss,” he was grim. “None have returned since it’s discovery.”

“That would do the trick I guess.” Atsushi droned. 

Ryouta perked up. “But your Emperor Eye can look through it right?”

Seijuurou nodded. “I can see anything that’s alive and its future movements. As long as there are foliage and living creatures around.” Given that they were in the most densely vegetated part of the country, he doubted there would be any trouble with his vision. 

“Regardless,” Shinatrou approached closer. “We should formulate a plan. I will look into the clan Lord Mayuzumi has been in touch with,” said Shintarou. “Identify their activities and roles. They have yet to announce the exact location, but it likely is in an area near Spearhead Cliff."

“I’ll help narrow it down,” said Satsuki. “We’ll inform all of you of the precautionary measures and strategies soon.”

Seijuurou nodded. The room was tense, most sneaking looks at Seijuurou, trying to be conspicuous. Tetsuya openly looked at him and so did Chihiro, and that was a surprising comfort. 

_“We are emerging victorious.”_ his brother declared. And it almost sounded comforting.

Daiki’s comment swirled in his mind. ‘Something’s off.’

.......

“You did what?” Kouta exclaimed, lunging across the table. They were at Miura clan’s home in Kouta and Himari’s room, and he had just explained exactly what happened with the Fukuda Clan.

Kouki gulped. 

“And you didn’t bother to write about this to me? You sent letters over all those two months and hadn’t even mentioned anything about this?” Kouta was fuming. “I have been sitting here like an idiot and actually sending letters to Kawa and Fuku without a damned mention of any of this. Those two probably think I just ignored all that happened, this is so huge what the fuck were you thinking not telling me anything?”

Holding his hands up in surrender, Kouki replied. “I didn’t want to trouble you okay? Is that so bad?” he argued. “And it was all my fault anyways so you don’t need to get involved, they know you aren’t at fault. They’re still friends with you and they’re smart enough to acknowledge that, just because we’re related doesn’t mean you have to bear the burden of my fuck-ups.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Kouta’s voice raised a pitch. “Since when did things get separated into ‘my stuff’ and ‘you’re stuff’. It is quite literally my job to clean up after your mess! That’s what big brothers are for! You always do something stupid-”

“-Hey! I’m not that bad! If anything you were the one who always got into trouble!”  
  


“Cleaning up after you is the story of my life,” said Kouta. “Just because I’m not around doesn’t mean I don’t get to be involved. I’m still here. Depend on your brother, idiot.”

The argument erred on childish until a few seconds ago but there was an ache in his brother’s scowl which created a hollowness, as if a stone was thrown into water and the weight of it grew larger the more it sunk. 

“I’m supposed to protect you too, you know,” Kouki pouted. “You can stop going all protective on me, I’m an adult now and I can take care of things so don’t worry over me anymore. We’re okay” he reached across the table and patted his fisted hand. “And we’ll be more okay in the future so stop fretting.”

Kouta grit his teeth, grumbled, glared, then slumped and sat down. “Fine, see if I save you when you eventually fall off a cliff.”

“If I remember right, climbing things were more,” he paused. “Well it was neither of our thing actually, why did we even let Kiyoshi-senpai and the rest of them convince us into doing half the things we did? I always ended up crying in the middle of it and you cried in the bathroom when we got back.” It was because the day after, both of them thought it was fun and Kouta would talk about how awesome it was that he did that to everyone in his vicinity. 

“I didn’t cry.” he scoffed. 

“Whatever you say.” Kouki rolled his eyes and they chuckled. 

“How’s the marriage going then?” he asked. “Is he,” Kouta flailed his hand. “You know…?”

“Honestly,” Kouki leaned on the table. “I don’t know. After the engagement and stuff he was actually really nice. But then he pulled that thing with the Fukuda Clan and suddenly gets these, these days,” he pointed. “Where he gets all distant and moody and it’s like there’s a wall separating us and he gets so rude and I have no idea why that even happens. At first I thought maybe I did something but no, he just gets like that sometimes. With the Fukuda Clan thing, it pissed me off so much, it still does but I don’t _know_ ,” he slapped the table with both hands. “This is so annoying, but also not, because you know,” he looked up. “The gift he gave me right?”

Kouta nodded. 

“That thing is gorgeous! He made that thing for me. And he’s been so easy to live with ever since, if you don’t count the whole weird mood thing, and it’s just,” he sighed. “What do I even do?”

There was the sound of a slow drizzle starting outside. “Okay,” his brother began. “So he’s nice now?”

“He tries to talk with me. It’s always about the weather and books.” he replied.

“The weather?” he snorted. 

“The books part is what really helps to be honest, but,” he continued. “I don’t want to forgive him that easily because we did that to Fuku but, but…” Kouki placed his elbow on the table and leaned on his chin. “Do you ever get like this?”

Kouta quirked a brow. “No. Because Himari-chan’s amazing, she’s a blessing upon this land and I would do anything to keep her happy-”

“-Shut up and be honest.”

Kouta gasped, eyes comically wide and a hand to his heart. Then he returned to normal and scratched the back of his neck. “Okay yes we do fight,” said Kouta. “Sometimes, but it’s never this, uh,” he drew out the syllable. “Complicated. Because we never hide anything,” he sighed. “We’re just, learning things even now. She’s still a goddess in my eyes let me tell you that. You know, she has this hanzashi which she really likes but she always keeps it in different places and she won’t remember the next day when she wakes up,” he giggled. “And then she gets this look in her eyes like she’s planning a mission and starts listing stuff out loud like ‘there, I entered and kept my things there first’ and when she finds it, she gets this, like smile on her face and it’s so ridiculous because it happens every single day but she acts as if she’s found a new treasure.”

Kouki sighed. “Yes, yes you wake up to her mumbling about it now shut up, please.” Mostly because he had heard so many descriptions of things like this all the time. 

And because he wanted that. 

He wanted to look at someone and think about something as stupid as finding a hair stick like it was a miracle. Gods he wanted it so bad it made his chest squeeze. What was it even like to be that in love with someone? He had heard Kouta go on about small things with ridiculous detail all the time. Koiichi had gotten so annoyed at one point he closed his ears and ran away. 

Honestly, he doubted Kouta was saying it for anyone to listen, because he would get this little smile, gazing into the distance and though Himari wasn’t there Kouki felt like he was not allowed into that moment. It got even worse when she was around because they did look like they had a world around them. It was airy, light, sparkling almost. 

He wasn’t jealous of that because Kouta deserved it, deserved her, after everything with their family. 

But he kind of wished he had it too. 

Kouta laughed. “I’m sure you two can make something out of it. Arranged marriages are difficult, and I’m not letting him go for the engagement thing,” he rubbed at his forehead. “But he did it to stop it right? Maybe, you two can build something.”

“Not a chance,” he scoffed. “Akashi already likes someone else.”

“He does?” Kouta went slack-jawed.

Nodding, Kouki replied. “Former heir to the Nijimura Clan, Nijimura Shuuzou.”

“Oh yeah!” Kouta said. “Gods everyone was vying for his attention.” He sighed. “Still, thinking we had a chance was nice.”

“W-We?” Kouki stuttered. “I thought you didn’t like guys?”

“I don’t! But, come on, he was something alright.” he replied. “I saw him recently too, and he’s somehow gotten more handsome.”

“Teikou’s team is already here?”

Kouta nodded. “They’re staying in the Lotus Estate.” The home of the Ootsubo House, it was where all the participants, Lords and Ladies would be staying. “The team’s rumoured to be really strong, there’s this guy named ‘The Pillager’ with them.”

“Pillager?” Kouki felt goosebumps. “Already sounds scary.”

“You know, the surprising part is you’re in the main line-up this year,” Kouta gave a sly smile. “Who would’ve thought you’d join in?”

He gave an awkward smile. “Well, Tsuchida-senpai opted out this year and they didn’t really have anyone else so.”

“Don’t get your ass kicked too early.” Kouta laughed, mischievous. 

“Hey, I’ll fare better than you would.”

“That’s because my area of expertise is my intellect,” he flipped his hair back. “And of course, my looks.”

Kouki groaned and laid his head on the table. 

So Nijimura Shuuzou was here. They never really talked about him and Kouki was too afraid to ask. The one time they did, he said he had moved on but did he? He remembered a young Seijuurou tailing behind Shuuzou like he hung the stars. The boy was so refined every other time, it was impossible to get close to him. A descended god with fiery hair, snow skin and jewel eyes. 

But around Shuuzou, he became mortal. 

He knew for a fact that they would rekindle their relationship again. It wasn’t some distant future either, it could happen as early as tomorrow night at the feast held for the visiting dignitaries and participants for the alliance.

The door to the room opened and Himari came in. “Kouki-kun! Welcome!” she grinned and rushed to sit beside Kouta. “Ah, I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up,” she was sheepish. “Mom called me in for some work at the lake, some winteringers were freezing out all the fish at the markets.” 

Winteringers were a low level calamity, they were like throwing discs but hollow in the middle and with curved blade-like edges jutting out. They could spread frost on objects that already held moisture and generally weren’t much trouble, but when they came in groups it was difficult to catch them all. 

Kouta got up. “I’ll go fill in some hot water.” 

Himari nodded and watched him walk into the partition separating the living room.She donned that smile too, the unreachable one. She snapped out of it soon and turned to talk with him.

He wondered if Seijuurou would look like that too.

And just a little more painfully, he wondered if he would find anyone to look at like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yakatabune- Fancy asf privately-owned boats which shoguns used to own in Heian to Edo periods. They practically look like fancy Japanese homes.  
> * Hanabiramochi: Translation 'Flower petal mochi'. It's a traditional sweet dish usually eaten at the beginning of the year and is often served in the first tea ceremony of the new year. 
> 
> If you have no idea who tf Higuchi Shouta is, here's he : https://ultfreakme.tumblr.com/post/641106936705744896 . He's the guy at the far right next to Imayoshi. 
> 
> He is not an OC lol, he was a former member of the Rakuzan basketball team and became their manager and is in the same year as Mayuzumi, and is the PF of Strky. Me and Silver_Porch have this hc that Mayuzumi has crush on him because(more like an unending thirst).....fucking look at him(forget the anime character sheet, everyone looks ugly in Last Game sorry not sorry). But look at him specifically in the one I linked he LOOKS HOT. Like, like Nijimura and Himuro had a child and that's him. If you're wondering why we did something so ridiculous, I honestly forgot. 
> 
> Here's the thing though.....technically, Mayuzumi and Higuchi are more of a possibility than AkaFuri in canon.....because Mayuzumi and Higuchi are in the same year, same team, play basketball and probably knew each other for a year minimum. AkaFuri interacted for all of 7 minutes(I'm kidding I'm aware of how ridiculous this sounds lolol). 
> 
> If you've watched The Untamed/CQL or MDZS, then Shuutoku must seem real familiar. Because it's basically Yunmeng Jiang but not. I basically plagiarized 'Lotus Estate' too. I'm so original. On that note pardon my naming ability, like I know I'm horrible at naming things and places. 
> 
> And with this, we have officially begun the TOURNAAAAMENT AAAAARC.


	14. Defenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was a little late, sorry about that! Assignments and deadlines were coming up so I was a bit busy for two weeks. Also the structuring for the chapter took a while.  
> But here it is!! My assignments are done and I have *gasps* free time????(like for a day ;_;)  
> I saw that the fic has 1.6k hits now and 91 kudos oh my god!!!! Thank you!!  
> And onto the chapter~

Shintarou’s room served as the place where any form of planning took place. The past two days they had visited together to discuss, though most of the work was done by Satsuki, Shintarou and Seijuurou himself.

All seven of them, along with Chihiro were now gathered around a table and Satsuki laid down a map of a forest along with multiple other notes and papers which she placed to the side on a pile.

“This is the area where the Hunt will be taking place,” she pointed to a circled area on the map. “That’s where the Spearhead Cliff is, it’s easy to avoid if you know where it is.” 

Shintarou added. “The cliff itself is not that deep. The true problem,” he placed a scroll he had in his hand. “Is the Water Deluge that resides there. This is all the details we have gathered on it over the years.”

Water Deluges were tricky to deal with, they inhabited lakes and ponds, very rarely were they in streams or rivers. They looked exactly like water, amorphous, sentient waves. 

They thrived on consuming living creatures, the larger the better, 

The only way to defeat them was to ensure that it is split up into different parts, which brings forth its heart, a globular, solid thing that resembled wood in texture. The heart was usually extremely protected, hidden in the depths of the pond but rose up to the surface when the water deluge was split up- its most vulnerable state.

Destroying the heart would kill it. 

“What’s so dangerous about that?” asked Daiki. 

“This one has been around for hundreds of years,” said Shintarou. “It has been consuming and feeding for so long that it’s evolved beyond the strengths of the ones we normally encounter.”

Satsuki nodded. “They can’t usually shift too far from the water body they live in but this one,” she dulled. “It merged with a winteringer.”

Winteringers were no trouble on their own. They thrived better when fusing with other water elementals.

A parasite.

But it provided an advantage to its host. Especially if they were water elemental calamities.

Water Deluges were, as the name suggested, water. 

“Because of this,” Shintarou explained. “It can take three forms. One,” he pointed to a section on the scroll. “The one we are familiar with, water. It functions the same way as the ones we normally encounter. The second,” he said. “Is ice, it can freeze itself to get a more physical body, which increases mobility and attack patterns,” he lowered his head, lips pulled taut and pointed to the next section. “The third, is mist.”

“Wait…” Ryouta began, eyes widening. “The mist around Spearhead Cliff, is it-”

“-It is.” Shintarou nodded. “The mist could be the Water Deluge. It’s not the Deluge all the time but there is a heavy risk that it is.”

Chihiro rubbed his chin. “Doesn’t entering a Water Deluge mean getting eaten by it? But, walking into a mist…”

“That’s why it’s so dangerous.” Satsuki said, eyes narrowed. “You don’t know which part of it begins when the moment you get in its vicinity.” she continued. “Memorize the map well, otherwise things can easily get dire. No one knows exactly how strong this is, but if Lord Mayuzumi is confident enough to drive Akashi-kun there, then it is bound to give everyone here a difficult time.”

Atsushi chimed in. “You think they’d let people get killed? Won’t they have signs up?”

“They tried,” said Shintarou. “But putting dead things, or things it can’t consume in its perimeter only angers it. The last time we put signs there it tried to eat it, and out of anger, it stayed as mist and dragged anyone who even stepped near the cliff.”

Daiki snickered. 

“What?” asked Ryouta. 

“Murasakibara and this thing would get along really well huh?”

“Dai-chan,” she said sweetly, annoyance barely hidden. “We are in the middle of a crisis.”

“Let’s name it MuraMura.” he replied.

Tetsuya sighed. “We can’t name it MuraMura.” he replied. “It’s not even purple.”

“That’s your problem with it?” Ryouta gaped. 

Seijuurou let a smile slip. 

Clearing his throat, Shintarou called for their attention. “Let’s get back to the matter at hand, a friend’s life is in danger.”

They hushed. 

Satsuki began. “I know outside intervention during games isn't allowed but given the circumstances, I will be assisting from outside. Each of you will be carrying a Tracker Seal and a Message Seal.” she explained. She went through the pile and took out two rectangular strips of papers, each with a seal drawn onto it in broad strokes.

Seals were a language of their own, archaic, not many knew the meaning of the original language, just the overall signs they formed into. 

“The tracker seal will be connected to a map I have of the location,” she turned the map over, and on it was a writing very similar to the tracker seal she showed. “I will be able to see where all of you are at any time through this map, but you can’t know where each other are.” She distributed the seals to each of them.

“That’s why we’ll be using Message Seals,” she continued. “This allows for communication, and I’ll inform you on which direction to go.”

Message Seals didn’t convey verbal messages. They just had the ability to change colour and either dim down or brighten up along the strokes of the seal based on the user’s intention. 

“Here are what each colour would stand for, and what will be sent if someone’s in danger, or if you are getting too close to the cliff.” she explained.

“The third enforcement depends on you,” she looked up. “Tetsu-kun.”

Tetsuya nodded. 

“We need to create a temporary barrier there, Tetsu-kun would sneak away from his group and I will guide him close to the area so he could draw a sigil for the barrier,” she continued. “Given Tetsu-kun’s lack of presence, he’s the best candidate for it.” Satsuki pointed to the notes she laid out. “This is going to be a little complicated, a mix of the barrier seal’s main function combined with a two-way message seal’s property of connectedness. Once you draw it, message me, and I’ll transfer my sen into my end of the sigil for the barrier.”

Chihiro replied. “How are you even going to do that?”

At this, Seijuurou replied. “I broke down the fundamentals of a barrier sigil and a message seal,” he took up two pages of the notes that had been spread out. “A message seal has two components. One is that of a two-way connection, wherein a reaction on one end is received on the other. The second is the colour change, along with the lighting and dimming of the written seal. On its own, the two-way connection seal is useless. It’s an enhancer, so it is meant to be merged with something else. Extracting that function, identifying those strokes of a seal and merging it with a barrier seal would make it possible.”

Grumbling, Daiki left an exasperated gasp. “I still don’t understand how the hell seals work.”

Atsushi patted his back. “It’s okay, we don’t need to deal with that.”

“You-” Shintarou protested but gave up midway. “At least remember the plans properly.”

Seijuurou addressed the rest of them. “If anything were to happen, the first ones to approach would be Midorima and Kise,” he said. “Help get Kuroko out of the premises immediately if he is there and leave, inform the rest, specifically Mibuchi.”

“What of you?” asked Shintarou.

“I will deal with it alone.”

Narrowing his eyes, he replied. “That’s reckless. Once we are done escorting Kuroko out, Kise and I, along with Daiki will come assist.”

“Midorima,” Seijuurou called his attention. “I won’t do this if there was a chance it would fail.”

Folding his arms, Shintarou turned his gaze.

They discussed some more of the details and closed up all the notes.

Chihiro and Tetsuya got up along with him and they left the premises.

The weather was better. It had drizzled or rained the two days they had been there, but the skies were merciful and not a drop fell. But the ground was soaked, the perfume of the earth seeped into the air.

Once outside, Seijuurou spoke. “The Teikou team members are not staying in the Lotus Estate.”

“They are with the Kyoritsu clan.” Replied Chihiro.

He looked up. “Kyoritsu is outside the main city.”

“They can’t stay in the Lotus Estate since no one from the main house is in the team,” he explained. “And only those teams with an heir to a state can stay there.”

“They represent Teikou,” Seijuurou argued. “It’s customary to host the team representative of the state in the main family’s home.”

Why were they not letting them stay there?

“Nijimura-san will be at the banquet,” said Tetsuya. “Don’t worry.”

He glared. “That’s not why I was inquiring.”

“Don’t put on an act,” replied Chihiro. “Everyone had the misfortune of knowing how attached you two were.”

The day he came to Shuutoku, he began to search. He had encountered so many familiar faces but none that he cared about. Teikou were there. They were the first to arrive.

So why was it impossible to find a single member?

Something was wrong.

“What do plan to do once you see him?” asked Tetsuya.

The earth was muddy, rainwater in rippling pools. “Tell him we will go home soon.”

“Akashi-kun,” said Tetsuya. “A word.”

Chihiro eyed the two suspiciously but moved farther to the front, leaving them alone.

“You have something else planned don’t you?” asked Tetsuya.

Seijuurou nodded. Not much can be hidden from him anyways.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it doesn’t involve any of you.”

“The discussion suggests otherwise.”

“You could assist,” he replied. “But the final battle is mine.”

There was the splash of water from distant footsteps. “You still don’t depend on others.”

“None of us were made for it.” Said Seijuurou. “Even you.”

“I’ve learnt the errors of my ways.” He stated, tone even.

“So have I.”

Tetsuya took a second. “Sharing burdens does not mean everyone emerges unhurt,” he said. “It means you share the pain.”

“As much as you and Midorima disagree, the two of you seem to have come to an agreement here.” It was a bitter retort. Shintarou was fretting, tenser than he already was. An abundance of lucky items were thrown his way and Seijuurou accepted them out of courtesy.

“Then you should realize how dire things are.”

“Or you have begun to treat me like fragile glass because of one event.”

Tetsuya frowned. “It wasn’t just an event. I saw how things were, I saw how you were after it and-“

“And?” he raised a brow.

“I am worried.” He confessed.

“Don’t.” Seijuurou shut him down. “Head back and focus on your team.” He waited for no reply and quickly marched towards Chihiro.

Tetsuya caught up with them soon enough. They were silent on the way back to the estate.

The rest of the week was spent with Rakuzan. Sparring, strategies, establishing team bonds and ensuring they could function as a unit during the games.

The days rolled by quickly and the day of the banquet arrived.

The banquet before the beginning of the event was always raucous. People letting themselves lose their decorum, drinking with abundance and binging on local cuisines presented to them in the hundreds.

Amidst all this, discussions about the teams and the strength of the participants were sneaked in. Seijuurou had never attended, but he had heard enough about it through Shuuzou and other general discussions about the event from the participants in his surroundings. The closest he had gotten was as a child when he was a mere spectator.

The Lotus Estate was concentric, consisting of an Inner Keep and an Outer Estate. The two were separated by water being drawn in from a nearby lake and channelled into a paved moat. It was both scenic and practical for defence, along with redirecting some of the water from possible flooding.

The feast was held at the Outer Estate, which had a walkway built on the nearby lake. The walkway extended to a structure of about five _hiro_ (25m~) long and three _hiro_ wide. Pillars stood at the edges holding up a wooden roof, otherwise there were no walls, only carved wooden railings at the bottom. It allowed them to look out at the serene waters.

Lanterns had been set up, creating a warm, subtle glow, and as the evening would fade, the light of the stars and the moon would replace the need for the lanterns.

Seijuurou had met with the Rakuzan clan heirs and Chihiro in the Outer Estate. Kouki was accounted for by the main house, thus the two were staying at the Outer Estate like the inheriting lords and ladies of the Houses were.

He tried not to look around or display his anticipation. 

They walked down the elaborate gardens, carefully maintained with fresh green grass and tree trunks like careless strokes of black ink, smattered with emerald clouds. The pathways were cobbled, narrow winding snakes through the crafted green, made specifically to slow one down to admire the methodically cut plants.

They were among the first to arrive. None of the Lords and Ladies were present since this was solely for the heirs and the participants. A meeting of actual value was held in the Inner Keep and the thought of the discussions sent his thoughts into whirlpool.

His footsteps were hurried when the lush of the gardens were replaced with glitter of water and the sight of the walkway. A plum blossom tree stood at the edge, arched and inviting them onto the wooden path, it was pale in the evening light, shifting from white to pink to orange as the fading light filtered through.

He searched for a familiar silhouette and came up short.

“It’s alright,” said Reo. “Not many of the teams have arrived yet.”

Seijuurou pointedly saw ahead, ignoring the comment.

Was he so predictable?

They moved to the place of the banquet. The Shutoku team had already arrived, it should be expected since the team was being led by Ootsubo Taisuke, and it would have been unseemly for the hosting state’s future heir to have arrived second to anyone else.

Seijuurou greeted the heir first, and they took a seat beside Shutoku towards the left.

Shintarou moved to sit at the Rakuzan table for a while, Reo and Koutarou had shifted to the Shutoku table, it seemed like they were getting along well, Koutarou had taken to chatting with Takao Kazunari, someone who had grown extremely close with Shintarou over the years. Eikichi was grinning alongside Kimura Shinsuke and Shota was conversing with Miyaji Yuya.

Chihiro took advantage of his lack of presence to sit by the corner, pulling out a book.

Shintarou’s brows were knitted.

The Hunt was close and his worries grew.

“Midorima,” he said. “What are your predictions for the games?”

His eyes widened, the wrinkles smoothened a little. “There is not a way to truly tell but my visits to the shrine has informed me that…” he explained the workings of the stars and who was more likely to win based on each category and overall. The topic worked well as a diversion.

From the day he knew Shintarou, none of his predictions had failed. He was often called into the shrine for the God of Fates to give his divinations.

There was a large wall at the back of the shrine which functioned like drawers. Each compartment was the size of a palm and held tablets within, depicting a picture whose meaning only the priests and Shintarou fully understood.

“I had checked the tablets for all of us,” said Shintarou. “Yours held an overcast castle. It has been the same for a few months. ”

“What does that predict?”

“Nothing good,” he replied. “Danger, distortion, garnering new knowledge.” He looked at his wrapped fingers in disappointment. “It holds similar implications to the tablets predicting change, this falls under one of them, but change could mean anything.”

“Then we are back to where we started with regards to me,” he replied. “Uncertainty.”

“Leaning towards a concerning direction.” Said Shintarou. “I drew up on other tablets to make it more concise, and the most prominent theme was that of rebirth.” He frowned. “All of us had the same pattern, the common theme of rebirth. But for Kuroko…” he said. “His was similar to yours. Distortion, change.” He looked up. “Uncertainty. Added to that, an awakening.”

“A period of change for everyone.”

“Not simple change, but something I cannot foresee,” Shintarou hissed. “At a time like this-“

“Midorima.”

He bit his tongue. “Given the conditions, it is not reassuring.”

Seijuurou let the words simmer. “Mortals propose and the gods dispose,” the words of Shutoku. “Yet there exists something like a God of Fates. So what do fortunes and premonitions mean, when apparently, it is mortals that command changes to gods?”

“Fate is certain.”

“Winds blow in certain directions but one can never tell exactly what it touches,” he replied. “Where are lines drawn? Who can tell how much it rustles the land, determine whether a particular flower would fall, or which leaf would be taken away?”

“You still act as if you are beyond it.” Shintarou frowned. “A little too cavalier. And if I know you, this is a charade.”

“You worry too much.”

“You worry too little.” He rebutted. “For once, care about your wellbeing.”

He looked down at the table. His own wellbeing didn’t matter, it didn’t in the grand scheme of things. If he could get back Rakuzan, that would be enough.

Seijuurou cast a glance at the entrance, having noted newcomers. They were donned in heavy cloaks, as if they were in the cold of Yosen.

It wasn’t pleasant company.

“Oh, greetings Furihata-kun,” a smug voice that emphasized his surname.

“Good evening,” he looked up. “Lord Hanamiya.” No one knew much of Kouki, he had to have willingly looked into things about him with intent to irritate.

The thing about Makoto, was that he didn’t show his fangs without reason. Like any creature under danger, he bared them when threatened.

“It is so wonderful to see you in such an esteemed team,” said Makoto, “The event would finally be interesting this year, now that all of the Generation of Miracles have gathered.”

Chihiro rolled his eyes. “This coming from the team that has not won in ten years.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “I can’t argue with that, but victory isn’t the goal of this event.” He said.

Chihiro turned away.

“I will be looking forward to meeting you in the games,” he directed at Seijuurou. “It’s nice to see you again too, Reo-nee.”

“The pleasure’s mine, Makoto-chan.” He smiled and glared daggers.

Once they had left the vicinity, Reo went into a spiel about how annoying he was. “He’s grown into such a pretentious fool.” He slammed back a drink of the alcohol on the table. “And I can’t even complain too much because he’s good at leading Kirisaki Daiichi.” Lamented Reo. “There was a short, short period of time he was fine.”

“I don’t remember a time like that,” added Eikichi. “He’s always rubbed me the wrong way.”

Kazunari chimed in. “Haven’t you known each other since you were children? How frustrating could a ten year-old be?”

Reo, Eikichi and Koutarou gave a collective sigh. “I think that was when it began.” Said Koutarou.

The three, along with Makoto and Teppei were known as the Uncrowned Kings. They were close as children but the years wore down their ties.

“At least he didn’t come with Imayoshi,” said Chihiro.

Shouta spoke up from the Shutoku table. “Mayuzumi-san-”

“He’s had his head in his ass since he became lord to Touou,” he continued.

Shouta cleared his throat. “It’d be best not to judge someone-“

“-Momoi is literally in the same position and she isn’t anywhere near that infuriating.”

Touou functioned a little differently than the other states. There was no singular leading house, simply ten main clans from which two are elected based on a voting.

“Good evening Lord Imayoshi.” Said Shota, loudly clearing his throat, which effectively shut Chihiro up.

“Hello to you too, Young Lord Mayuzumi.” He smiled, glasses glinting.

Chihiro turned to the left. He looked like it was painful not to come up with a retort. “Good evening, Lord Imayoshi, Lady Momoi.”

“Good evening Young Lord Mayuzumi.” greeted Satsuki. “Seijuurou-kun too, how is everyone doing?”

Satsuki began to speak with the rest of them while Shoiichi hung behind. “It’s intriguing, that you are participating this year, Seijuurou-kun.” He said.

“I hope the games go well and reinforce old bonds, while forging new.”

“Is that why you are participating?” Shoiichi grinned, eyes shut.

“Given the state of the country now, such events are important.”

“I hope we get chances to converse more,” he replied. “I will have to hurry back now, the meetings will begin soon.”

Satsuki gave quick goodbyes, scolded Daiki and Kousuke for something and left, but not without giving a watery smile which she quickly replaced with something confident.

Soon, the rest of the teams came in, Seirin had come in after Yosen.

Teikou had yet to arrive.

Seijuurou caught Kouki’s gaze, and it was a passing moment where Kouki stood still while the rest of his team settled. Teppei went around the room, greeting everyone, even Makoto and making easy conversation.

Kouki was between Tetsuya and Taiga, far from Koiichi and Hiroshi. He didn’t know how they managed to train over the week together. From what he had heard, the three of them were having troubles, but Tetsuya and Taiga were quick in learning to function together, complementing each other’s styles.

A group began to walk down the pier.

Seijuurou knew.

He was there.

The last time-

The last time they met-

It was-

The first person to enter was, once again, unpleasant company.

Haizaki Shougo.

His hair was shorn short, reaching to his shoulder. He was followed by Ogiwara Shigehiro.

He wouldn’t have expected them to be on the same team since their personalities and ideals clashed so much, but there he was. He was close with Tetsuya and had immediately went to the Seirin table to speak with him.

Shuuzou-

Shuuzou wasn’t there.

Was he running late?

Never. He hated tardiness. As their leader, he wouldn’t allow for such behaviour.

There must be a reason.

He would come soon.

It was just the start of the evening, the sun had barely set.

The orange sun sunk into the waters of Shutoku and the moon was but a sliver in the sky. It was still dark, and more lanterns were lit to keep up the visibility. Glittering water turned into shadows of uncertain waves.

It was loud. Laughter rung.

Shuuzou hadn’t come.

Seijuurou excused himself and approached Shougo, who was sitting on the railings, back turned to the crowd.

“Haizaki.”

Shougo’s back stiffened, his fingers tightened around the post beside him and he quickly turned around, getting off.

“Akashi,” he clicked his tongue. “Not- that, anymore, I guess.” There was apprehension, but there was an effort to intimidate, struggling to smirk.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Furihata now.” He said. “Where’s Shuuzou-san?”

At this, his face soured. “He’s sick.”

“Sick?” Seijuurou probed. The choked up feeling and the throbbing in his head wasn’t panic. It wasn’t. “What happened? Is he alright? How long has this been-“

“-None of your business anymore.” He said.

“Who are you to decide that?” Seijuurou countered. “If this is about our squabbles when we were children, put it aside, it has been years.” Shougo was the one who got himself in trouble anyways, doing ill-advised things and actively breaking rules. The amount of times he had to keep him in check and scold him were too many to count.

“He doesn’t want to come, so he didn’t,” replied Shougo. “He didn’t tell you or find you to tell. So it’s not your business.”

“And who are you to speak on behalf of him?” Shuuzou must have been busy, otherwise he would have said something. It was his fault to not have done more.

But Satsuki had advised against coming into contact with them. Their activity was suspicious and he feared that letting anyone else get close now, especially Shuuzou, would cause unnecessary trouble.

“Someone who’s present in his life and didn’t-“Shougo bit back. “You know what? Just leave this.” He hunched his shoulders and took a step forward.

“If I could, I would have contacted him,” Seijuurou replied. “It was no fault of mine that your people are barbaric.”

Shougo paused. “Says the crazy son of a bat-shit unhinged lunatic.”

“The words of a man belonging to a place that unhesitatingly razed down an entire clan,” he shot back. “You are the least qualified to talk on behalf of Shuuzou-san when you’re one of the reason why his home is burnt to the-“

A balled fist shot towards his face but Seijuurou caught it easily.

The banquet silenced.

Shougo winced as he tightened the grip.

“A clear demonstration of who is truly unhinged,” he seethed. “Initiating violence for stating a truth.”

“You don’t,” Shougo began. “Know a thing about what happened!”

“Who would know better?” he asked, twisting Shougo’s wrist, pulling close. “Me, who witnessed the burnt remains of my aunt and her children,” he said. “Or you, who’s heard passing stories from a biased ruler?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Shougo struggled to no avail. Seijuurou pulled him down.

“Don’t speak on things that you don’t understand.” He looked down at Shougo, who squirmed in his hold.

He let him go and left. The stumble of Shougo’s feet reached his ears, but he didn’t bother to glance back.

He had stayed long enough, people had left, and it wouldn’t be impolite to walk away.

“Aka..” Kouki called, his voice drowned itself into nothing before he could finish.

The Outer Estate was large and their room was deep within, no trace of the banquet would follow. He paced down the grounds and into the estate, not really looking as he made his way down the corridors.

_“Calm down.”_

‘I am calm.’

_“You are storming down the hallways.”_

‘I am fine’

_“Stop overthinking.”_

‘Go away would you? You hate dealing with Shuuzou-san or anything in relation with him. Why bother now?’

_“Because, because-“_

Did his brother just stutter?

“ _I….just stop.”_

‘What’s happening?’ he slowed down.

Nothing.

Suddenly he was silent.

What was happening? Was it something at the banquet? Had he done something else?

His head began to ache.

Shougo. It had been four years and he was still insufferable.

How dare he? What did he know?

Nothing!

He was a narcissistic fool who couldn’t look past his own nose and brought down everyone along with him.

But Shuuzou…

He was sick? Then why did Shougo react like that? He could have said that much and went away but...

Something was wrong and he wasn’t telling him.

His legs moved forward, hands swinging at his side.

Vision covered with a veil that couldn’t be pierced.

Body moving on its own, he was a mere witness.

Seijuurou didn’t bother to gain back hold,

……

When he came to, he was in the room assigned to them by the Lotus Estate. Seijuurou had gone back and _he_ was left to deal with everything. Again.

The room was smaller than the one in Camellia Manor. This was on the bottom floor with a large window which let them peak at the slithering moat.

The doors opened and Kouki entered. Steady footfalls turned to staccato once he laid eyes on him. His lips were parted in unsaid inquiry, and it remained that way.

He immediately went into the kitchen and the muffled clang of cutlery in the kitchen caught his attention.

The smell of Bancha tea filled his nose soon. It did nothing to soothe the headache but he liked tea, and everything was more bearable with it than without.

Seijuurou had gone to sleep and he was awake.

Awake and tired.

He did not know why but it was getting infinitely harder to control the deity’s powers. It was nothing he could understand. Everything was abstraction.

A deep, deep forest.

So clustered and matted with reaching branches, desperate arms twining into knots he couldn’t see through. It was red. Red so bright that the trunks were stripped flesh, the leaves dripping blood and the roots, still sinews waiting to awaken. 

He didn’t know how, but he knew it would lead further down had he the chance to enter. Down and down into…

Into something.

There was a ring hanging above the menacing crimson forest. A void in the middle and a golden ring, looking down at everything from a sickly grey sky.

It could move. It breathed and the winds howled through it with a voice and words he didn’t understand. They were definitely words.

His brother couldn’t get close. He wouldn’t let him.

He felt so…small in comparison to that. _Him_.

Still.

Still. He was so tired.

And he would never let Seijuurou know because he can’t be tired. Seijuurou got tired, he was the weaker one.

Kouki came forward and placed a steaming kettle and two cups at the mat he was sitting on, looking out the open window.

Tea was nice sometimes.

Seijuurou would be in the palace, in their room, avoiding the shadows that had a voice and the figures he was familiar with, far, far away from the crimson forest that was beyond either of their reach.

“Are you…” Kouki began, hesitant. “Is the tea okay?”

He set down the cup. “It serves its purpose.”

Kouki stood up and took his drink to the window that took up more than half the wall. He circled the cup on his hand, basking in its warmth.

It was a cloudy night.

They were apart but silver clouds and the pierce of chilly winds stitched the moment together.

The tea was not particularly special, it often lacked flavour when Kouki made it, but it was comforting. Kouki somehow knew when his head hurt and made tea around the time. Seijuurou had often let him switch places with him to the smell of some kind of tea. 

He was more partial to the drink than Seijuurou. Even if it tasted like dirt water at times.

The thing with Shuuzou…

It aggravated his worries for his brother. He turned irrational around the man and it was evident in his behaviour with Shougo. The man absolutely deserved it for insinuating he could somehow speak over them on what happened in Rakuzan.

Cruelty was his weapon, not Seijuurou’s.

The tea was warm on his tongue. Mild sweetness brought forth memories of fresh grass in spring rain.

They would survive whatever was thrown at them with ease.

He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title should be "Info Dump" lmaoooo so much shit is going on. I hope it wasn't too confusing. The POV difference between Oreshi and Bokushi was a little muddled too.....  
> I was looking more into Dissociative Disorders and came to the conclusion that Akashi likely has DDNOS 1-a. I would be retconning and editing some parts depicting his dissociation wrongly to fit in more with that. Sorry I'm still figuring things out.  
> On that note, I had initially thought only negative events or emotions could trigger a switch but found that good things and things they like can contribute to fronting too! This isn't much of a spoiler more of an explanation- One of Bokushi's triggers is tea, because he's a sucker for it in my hc.  
> Hope this wasn't too taxing a read. Thanks for all the love and sorry if there are any errors, I'm kinda tired ;_;;;.  
> (please feed me with comments they really help with writing, even if it is incoherent screaming and literally just emojis/ emoticons)


End file.
